Girls und Fury
by Dannyjensen
Summary: A comedy AU of Fury, what if the crews of the "Fury" Sherman tank were a group of high school students and a part of an new experimental exchange program with Ooarai Girls High,Japan. Can they get along and help each other better themselves, and ultimately win the National Sensha-do tournament? rated T mostly for minor language and tank related violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Girls und Fury_

Chapter 1: _I though Tanks are for girls…_

" _Mmmmmm…. If you're gonna eat sum' bread… it's gotta have strawberry jelly filling…"_

~Miho Nishizumi

"Such a beautiful day…" said a happy looking young girl with above-shoulder length brown hair, average height, slim, wearing a Japanese seifuku uniform with green collar and skirt with the school bag in her hands.

The young girl was strolling blissfully down the street in what seems to be a small rural town. On the way, she took a deep inhale as she passes by the local bakery before she yelped "Aieeee! The breads sure smells guuddd!"

The young girl then arrived in front of a large entrance to an very,very large high school with the name being written on the gate's " **Ooarai Prefectual Girls High",** there is also a an Insignia representing the school on the wall of the main building that can be clearly seen from afar **.** She took a deep breath and exhale with a bright smile before proceed into the school's ground and continue inside of the main building.

…

 _Lunchtime…_

The girl with short brown hair was sitting alone in her classroom,staring at her notebook,ruler and pens being neatly placed on her desk silently, it wasn't long before that slience was broken.

"Hi there, I'm Saori, Saori Takebe" said a cheerful girl with below shoulder-length ginger hair as she approached the Short brown hair girl who seems to be a new student.

Then another girl approaches the New girl, with long black hair, a warm gentle smile ever resting on her angelic face, she's quite tall. She smiled at the New girl and said with a warm, soothing voice "I'm Hana Isuzu, nice to meet you"

The new girl seems somewhat shy and flusttered by the two girl's friendliness, but it didn't stop her to smiled back at them and said "uh..Hi, I'm Miho, Miho Nishizumi, nice to meet you two aswell"

Saori leaned toward Miho and grinned "Oh c'mon, no need to be so shy,So.. do you have a boyyyfriendd~~~?"

This instantly started Miho as she jumped with her face crimson red. Saori laughed playfully as she said "I take that as a no"

Hana awkwardly said to Saori "Please Saori, I don't think you should ask that kind of question on to anyone on their first day at school… Anyway, you want to have lunch with us?" and gave Miho yet another smile radiated with warmth.

Miho seems shocked as she asked "m-me?"

…

 _At the cafeteria…_

"Told ya she'll took the bait…" said Saori with a playful tone as she,Miho and Hana were lining up to received their lunches.

Hana,who was standing next to Miho said "Actuall… we're really wanted to talk to you for a while now.."

Saori added in "yea, you're just sitting there…spacing out and everything, it gave you a very…interesting aura"

Miho suddenly look at Saori and said "You was born on the 22 of June"

She then turns to Hana and continue "And you were born on the 16 of December"

Hana seems impressed as she nodded "why..yes I was"

Saori was the same as she said "Wowee, you actually remembered our birth date?"

Miho nodded "Yes, I've memorized everyone's information from the school's resume archive..so It'll be esier for me to make friends"

Saori then said "I KNEW you were an interesting person…hey, can we call you by your name?"

Miho then blushes and wiggle her head in joy as she said "You mean like… "Miho"? Eeeekk, it's great!"

As she said so, the lunch lady handed her a delisciously looking Tuna dish.

…

 _At the lunch tables…_

"So as it's already too obvious, I've just moved here to Ooarai" said Miho with a excited tone.

Saori, who was enjoying her lunch said "Is that so? I'm telling you, life is full of unexpected turns and diddly dang pits… like love triangles… getting rejected even BEFORE you even confessed…finding out that yer' boyfriend is a womenizer that currently dating like.. 8 girls at the same time … going out with a ultra-handsome guy JUST~~~~ to find out he's gay after 8 months… you know.. those kind of stuffs…"

Hana then asked "So how come you have to move here? Is it… family related issues? Like you parents have to work far from home? Or… You know… battling over the Will?"

Miho seems sad as she slightly lowered her head and said "N-no…that's not it…"

Hana seems to understand that Miho doesn't want to talk about it, so she quickly said "Oh, we better eat before they got cold.."

Miho quickly acknowledge and speed up her chewing.

…

 _Somehwhere within the school's building…_

Inside of a large room with curtains barely open, there was three female figures, one's sitting on a rotating executive chair and two more standing in front of her, they seems to be discussing something. The girl on the right said " _Are we seriously going to accept this experimental program?"_

The girl sitting on the chair replied " _Yes we are, this is a big opportunity for our school…We already arranged the settlements for the transfer students from the United States and their host parents… They should be arriving here sometimes tomorrow… make sure our new transfer students will receive a warmth welcome…"_

The girl on the left said " _I understand the important of this program, but.. it's…"_

The girl on the chair said " _I know what you're thinking but you have my word, nothing bad is going to happen… I might even dare to say…we might be able to make some great international impressions…"_

The girl who seems to be in charge rotate her chair toward the window behind her and said " _Oh and I've also been informed that the new students can speaks fluent Japanese so, I don't think we're going to need any translator…"_

…

Back at Miho, Hana and Saori's classroom. Saori asked her two friends "Hey, wanna' get something to drink after school?"

Miho seems excited as she said "Oooooo~~~, just like we're the 3rd years"

Saori then rest her chin on the desk as she said "Actually I have something to say… I think I've might attracted too many boys.."

Hana seems to know where this is going as she said "Oh not this again…"

Saori ignored her comment as she continue "I mean loads of boys have been approached me lately.."

Miho asked "ap-approach?"

Saori replied "Yea, the boys in the neighborhood near my house… They'd be like "Good mornin' or… "How're you doing?" and stuffs.."

Hana cut Saori off "I told you that was just normal friendly gestures…"

Saori pouted "But..they all like me I just know it"

Hana rolled her eyes "ok, ok, they like you…"

Miho smiled "Think about it Saori, your friendliness …well,that alone is enough to attracts just about anyone…"

Saori slightly blushes as she look away for a bit.

Miho gave her another smile "I was so happy when you called me by name… You're a truly wonderful friend"

Saori whispered to herself "Omg that was so~~~~ cheesy…" but obviously was was really flattered by Miho compliment.

Hana said to Miho "You're a great person too"

Miho blushes as said "Wha? No no no… You're great too.. You're always so calm and strong…not to mention… super mature… I-I'm jealous"

Hana shook her head with a smile "I doubt it, people call me "stiff" lot's of times"

Miho seems surprised as she said "No way"

Hana nodded "Yes way, it might because I do a lot of Ikebana when I was a child..it's my family tradition"

Miho sounds excited "Wowiee! I wanna try it too, sooo~~~ graceful and feminine, I mean…"

The girls's little chat was interrupted when the classroom door slide open. And 3 girls walks into the room.

The first girl who stood on the far left have above-shoulder length off black hair, a stern expression, wearing the same uniform as everyone with an addition of a black neck ribbon with the knot being presented in the front. One of her more noticible feature is that she have one sighted left eye which she have to wear a one-sided glass.

The second girl on the far right have chocolate brown hair and being tied up in a rollcake style other than that nothing about her really stands out, except for her large chest.

The last girl stood in the middle, she's pretty short, small build, have dark orange,near brown twin pony tail hair, and seems like she was eating a pickled cucumber.

The girls in the class seems to recognized the three, especially the short girl as they silently mutter "The student council president? What is she doing here?"

The girl with the neck ribbon pointed at someone in the class, prompting the girl in the middle to raised her hand and waved as she said out loud "Heyyyy~~~! Nishizumi-chan!"

This started Miho as she fidgeting "Wah… Uh.. m-me?"

Saori leaned toward Miho's ear and said "That's the student council president, deputy president and the Propaganda president.. just releax ok?"

The Student councilmen quickly surrounded Miho as the black neck ribbon girl said with a stern voice "We need to talk…"

Before Miho can said anything, the twin pony tail girl said "About the extra curricular activities… Could you be so kind and… pick Sensha-do?" as she quickly wraps her arms around Miho's shoulder.

Miho seems nervous about this request as she replied "Wel uh…but…w-we don't have Sensha-do here…"

The neck ribbon girl leaned next to Miho and said "It have just been reactivated this year.."

Miho then said "But.. I transferred all the way here because I heard there is no Sensha-do in this school…"

The twin pony tail girl taps Miho's shoulder and grinned "Welp, I guess it's must be fate then"

Miho shyly objected "But… I though I have the right to choose whichever activities…"

Before she could finish the sentence, the twin pony tail girl gave Miho a big slap on her back and said "Motion carried, no further discussions" before the three of them walk away, leaving Miho standing there motionless.

The sad yet blank look in her eyes remains the same as the background switches to various places in the school she remain like that in class, the bathroom, recess, the blackboard when she was called up to solve an equation, instead she wrote the word "だけど" (pronounce in Romanji: dakedo, means But) repeatedly which creeps the teacher and her two new friends out.

The teacher then awkwardly said "Miho? A-are you ok?"

Miho seems responsive as she said "Oh.. yes" but her eyes stays the same

The teacher then said "Listen, if you're not feeling well, you should head to the nurses office"

Miho didn't say a word as she turns away from the board and walks out of the classroom, looking like a zombie, with the chalk still in her hand.

Seeing Miho in such a state prompted Saori and Hana to raised their hands with Saori said "Teacher, I have a stomach ache"

While Hana said "I have terminal cancer"

…

 _The nurses office…_

The girls was lying next to each other on three separate beds. Saori said to Miho who was still had her face under the blanket "Uh… Miho, are you… alright?"

Hana didn't even wait for a repsond from Miho quickly asked "If you want to go home early, I'll get your bag for ya'"

Miho slowly pull the blanket down as she sighs "No.. I was just.. thanks"

Saori then asked "Say what did the council president talk to you about anyway?"

Miho was reluctant for a bit before she said "we-well, it's bout reactivating the school's Sensha-do activity…"

Hana tilted her head "Sensha-do, that P.E activity for girls? What's that got to do with you?"

Miho sighs "They want me to sign up for it"

Saori said "Wait, wh-why?"

Miho pull the blanker over her face again as she muttered "It's …"

Saori said "maybe it's something horrible from the past… like… you got into a love triangle or with one of the student councilmen..something like that perharps?"

Miho quickly objected "No, that's not it"

Hana smiled "To be asked by the student council president herself, you must be an experienced war hero…who rides into battles and just… blew everything away with all your might?"

Miho said "It's…nothing like that"

Saori then asked "Then, why?"

Miho then said took a deep breath before she said "It's… just that my family have a very long time tradition with Tanks"

Hana and Saori's eyes lit up as she heard it.

Miho then continue "But… let's just say, I have some unpleasant memories about it… so.. I just can't"

Saori said "I see… Look, nowaday Sensha-do is no longer a mandatory activity so you don't have to worry"

Hana nodded "Yea, we'll go with you to their office and decline together"

Before Miho can even say thanks, the school P.A system began boardcasting a very familiar voice,seems to be the neck ribbon girl. She said " _Attention all students, reports to the School P.E building immedietaly, I repeat, all students reports to the school P.E building immedietaly"_

…

 _The P.E building…_

The room has been filled with every single students with their attention directed toward the councilmen standing on the stage, with a security line formed by other members of the council.

Miho look around as she asked "I wonder what it is…"

Saori answered "Beats me" with her eyes still looking at the stage.

Hana said "If the prez calls, you better be there…"

Miho then said "Wow… you guys are pretty… obidient…"

The neck ribbon girl then spoke "Everyone be quite, here is the presentation video about the new school activity and our new exhange program"

As the lights darken, some students can be heard chattering " _wait, exchange program?"_

Then the video starts, with a big title that reads " **Sensha-do"**

The first image show a British Mark V WWI Tank, seems to be in tip-top conditions followed with a female narrator's voice " _ **Sensha-do…"**_

Then an image of a WWI German's Mephisto tank was being shown, followed by the narrating " _ **… It's a tradition, culture..a way for female all around the world to train and better themselves…"**_

Miho sighs as she saw various images of Tanks and numerous crews rush to their vehicle as the narrator continues " _ **… A way to hone in to your grace,humility and pride…In other words, Sensha-do is a way to help us became true women, as hard as steel, as agile as the caterpiller tracks,as accurate and powerful as the main cannon…"**_

The tank from the video fires a shot that startled the students, but there is one girl, with long black hair and a white headband doesn't seems to be interested as she was dozing off as the video went on and one girl with short, dark brown and kind of poofy hair was actually weeping during the video. In the crowd there seems to be a group of students dressed in Nazi Germany Afrika Corps uniform silently watching the video.

The narrtor then said " _ **… Also, a few years back, the Europeans countries,and the United States of America have decided that Sensha-do is no longer exclusive for females, numerous schools in the States have began teaching and forming many Sensha-do groups, activies, Tournaments that males and females crews can compete equally…"**_

This seems to came as a shock to the students as they're all start chattering about it. Miho seems to be curious aswell.

The narrator continues " _ **…While it's a positive,healthy and revolutionary steps for this graceful art, it's still being very slowly accepted in Japan.. thus the United Nations have all agreed of funding an experimental exhange programs… each country will send a tank crew of a certain gender group from a school of their choosing to another school from another country… and the latter will send a tank crew of the opposite gender group of their choosing… with hopes that both will be able to learn from each other, form a strong bond, friendship and help spreading Sensha-do even further…"**_

As the video ended and the light being turn back on. The student council president steps up and said "Alright everyone, as the video have mentioned… This years our school have been chosen as part of the exchange program, and our exchange partner will be.. the United States!" proudly.

The students was chattering louder as they heard it. The council president then continued "They have already sent their chosen Tank Crew over here and we've already sent our, the boys should be arriving tommorow via air travel… Anywho, if any of you want to sign up, do not hesistate, hey It'll make you more popular with the boyss~~~"

Saori have her eye lit up and her jaw dropped as she heard it while Hana touches her cheek with one hand and said "It sounds… so awesome~~"

The neck ribbon girl then spokes "In the coming years there will be a National Sensha-do Tournament being held, so the Ministry of Education have urges that we should increase the teaching of this paticular activity from now on"

The council president then said "So, I'll say it again, we will reactivate our Sensha-do program along with taking part in the experimental exchange program, there will be lot's of benefits for those who do~~~, Deputy President, if you'd please?"

The large chest girl nodded as she said "Whoever got the best results will receive 100 free lunch coupon, 200 excuse notes for tardiness… and all of their other subjects marks will be tripled!"

This news instantly woke the girl with the white headband.

…

"I'm in" said Saori as she walks along the hallway with Hana and Miho.

Miho seems surprised to hear this. Saori continues "I mean… boys these days love girls with an attitute and strong right? If I join, I'll be loved by every boys in the country… heck.. the world even…"

Saori then put one hand on Miho's shoulder and said "You should sign up too, I mean it's your family tradition right?"

Miho still doesn't seems to be willing to sign up as she lowered her heads.

Notices this, Hana comfort her "It's ok, I understand, Ikebana is my family tradition but I've always wanted to do something more… Interesting…"

Hana then proudly declared "I'll sign up for Sensha-do"

This surprised Miho as well. Saori then said "Relax, just give it some thoughs ok?"

And with that the three says their goodbyes and went home.

~~~~ _Somewhere on the sky above the vast ocean~~~_

A C-130 Hercules with an small,visible American flag pained on the side hull was flying, pressumly toward Ooarai to drop off the exhange students and their Tank. Inside was a large vehicle being covered with canvas. There're some chairs, a small toilet booth for long travels, a radio and a relatively large tent being strapped down on the floor.

There seems to be people inside, as a young, high pitched voice can be heard "uh… Don, you have any more space over there?"

Another voice, this one is deeper and sounds more mature spokes "Nope, you can hug Grady if you want…"

Another voice spokes in respond with a playful tone, this one have a mild Southern accent and kind of raspy "Oooo~~~ You like bad boys ain't cha Norr~~~man?"

The high pitched voice replied "I rather hug a missile"

Yet another voice chuckled and said, with a smooth,calm tone "Hey Grady leave Machine alone… you don't want him to cry again"

The high pitched voice repiled "Hey I did not cry Bible… it's a disease, that made my eyes sweat when I'm angry"

Then everything went quiet, when suddenly a loud,obnoxious snore emmited from the tent, it was not any of the 4 other voices since they all grunted in annoyance once they hear the snores.

The deep,mature voice then said "This gon' be a longggg~~~ trip boys… hey, who got my pillow?"

…

 _The next day…_

"I'm sorry…I-I ju-I just can't" Miho said with her head lowered, looking down on her extra activity paper, there's a circular check mark at the box for some other activiy.

As Hana and Saori look at Miho, some memories fragments of her past began to flashes through her mind, she saw her old tank being flipped upside down and her hands struggling to swim up from under the water,seems like nearly drowned due to an accident involving Sensha-do in the past.

Miho was brought back to reality when she heard Hana said "It's ok Miho.."

Miho look up to see Hana and Saori switches their choices away from Sensha-do, which she quickly protest "No! You guys shouldn't do this because of me"

Saori comforts her "Oh c'mon, it wouldn't be fun without you"

Hana nodded "Beside if you do this with us, it'll just bring back your traumatic memories right?"

Miho was touches by her friends consideration, she gave them a big bright smile and a blush on her face.

…

 _Lunchtime…_

As the girls was having lunch in the cafeteria, they heard the neck ribbon girl's voice on the P.A system " _Nishizumi Miho, class 2-A, report to the_ _student council office immedietaly,that is all"_

This worries Miho as she gulped and starts trembling, but Saori and Hana quickly comfort her with Hana saying "It's ok Miho, we'll go with you"

Saori added "yea, I'm sure it's nothing dire"

…

 _Student council office…_

"What is the meaning of this?" said the neck ribbon girl as she showed the girls Miho's activity choice paper.

There was no answers from Miho.

The council president sighs with disappointment as she said "so you really are not going to sign up for Sensha-do?"

The large chested girl drop her head in disappointment aswell and sighs "It's over then… it's the end for our school…"

Saori quickly protested "What's wrong with you?"

Hana frowned as she said "Why would you force her to sign up when she have already declined?"

Saori nodded "Miho said she don't want to drive a Tank, and you can't make her"

The council president then smirked "One more protest from any of you and you're all expelled.."

This shocked the girls as Hana quickly said "You're threatening us now? How petty"

The neck ribbon girl calmly replied "She's not bluffing… you better believe it"

Saori snapped back "You can't do that! That's a Dictatorship move"

The council president replied "It is one of our rights"

Miho is staring at her feet, biting her lips as she think to herself " _They're here…because of me… because of me… because of me…No… Not again…"_

Miho suddenly shouted "I'm sorry everyone!"

Her apology started everyone. Miho then took another deep breath and look straight into the council president's eyes and declared "I will join the Sensha-do club with them"

Both Saori and Hana turns back at Miho and said in unison "say wha~~~~~?"

The large chested girl seems to be overwhelmed by this decision as her eyes began to water before she said "Oh..oh thank god…"

The neck ribbon girl gave the three a sastisfying smirk while the council president did the same.

Just then they heard a very distinctive engine sounds coming from the school main gate down below which can be view from the student council office. The 6 girls went over to the window, look down at the school ground to find a M4A3E8 Sherman tank slowly rolling in. The other girls from the classes also poke their heads out of the windows to take a look out of curiosity. Some of the even been heard saying "Wow…I've never seen boys driving tanks before, I'm so nervous…"

Upon closer observations, Miho then said "76mm M1A2 main cannon…,one .50 cal Browning M2HB mounted turret, one .30 cal Browning M1919A4 coaxial gun and another .30 cal mounted on top…"

As she look at the rugged surface, the dark green paint with rusted spots here and there, not to mention dents on the hull indicated that some tank shells have bounced off of it before. But what caught her attention was the 4 pieces of wooden logs being strapped to each sides of the tanks, 2 logs on each sides. There was also many metal plates being welded into the main cannon, for more protection on the field.

Miho then said "… it's really impressive, the Sherman was not the best Tank out there… especially when using it agaisnt a Tiger… but these guysdecided to use logs as spaced armor and metal plates for extra thickness agaisnt superior firepower… if they also know how to manuveur the Tank tatically, they might actually be able to beat a Tiger head-on…"

Miho didn't even noticed the 5 girls was staring at her, astonished by her extensive knowledge about Tanks.

…

The Sherman stopped just after it went through the front gate. The students was on the edge of their heels as they heard sounds of the hatches being unlock.

Soon they all pop open, the first crew member came out of the main cannon's hatch. It was a young man, caucasian, about 17, dark blue eyes, dark blond hair, he sport a slick back pompadour with an undercut. The guy wore a authentic WWII tanker zip up jacket over a standard WWII allied infantry olive shirt with the olive cargo pants and boots.

As the first guy jumped off the tank, the second guy exited from the main cannon's hatch. He's around the same age as the blonde guy, caucasian, rather slim but well-build, he have black, short hair,slightly messy with the same undercut as the blonde guy, he wore a green long sleeve shirt with both sleeves rolled up,accompanied with a pair of wool work gloves, along an olive overalls packed with wrenches, screw drivers and various tools in its pockets, indicating that he's the mechanic and possibly the tank loader. He also wore the same pair of boots.

The mechanic guy then sat on the main cannon's barrel as he took out a metal flask and took a couple of gulps from it before he winked at the girls above. Though doesn't look like an honor student, his smile does managed to swoon some girls as they blushes at his wink.

The hatch on the right of the Tank torso pop open, and a chubby guy exited from it. He's about 17, black short hair,no undercut. His complexion is a bit brown,indicating that he could be of spanish descendants. He wore a goggled cap, and the same outfit as the blonde guy. He was holding a half eaten bowl of instant ramen, seems like the guy was quite enthusiastic about trying out the local food already.

The chubby guy swallowed another bite as he said to whoever was still inside the Sherman In English "Hey Bible, you should try this out it's freaking delicious" based on his accent, he was of Spanish descendants.

Then a familiar smooth,calm voice came from the tank as the another guy exited from the main cannon's hatch "I prefer eating the real thing in a restaurant Gordo, it have the REAL local flavor in it… I have delicate taste bro…"

The guy,whose name seems to be Bible,who was also a caucasian, probably the same age as the other 3, was pretty neat, from his left combed hair, fully zipped up WWII Tanker jacket and the same olive pants and boots like his crew mates. He look at the girls above and quickly bowed his head to greet them. This gesture also managed to win him a lot of warm replies from the girls.

The chubby guy,who name seems to be Gordo turn back to the tank and knock on the hatch on the left just above the coaxial gun and said, still in English "Hey Norman, get out here! I'm sure the girls gon' love you"

There wasn't any reply as the hatch shortly open, and a guy, looks younger than the 4 crew members, with a complexion as white and smooth as a doll, a pair of eyes that as blue as the sky and a hip short, dark brown hair. He wore the same uniform as his teammates. The young man, whose name seems to be Norman slowly exited from the tank and shyly waved at the girls with a shy smile on his lips.

The girls went wild soon as they saw Norman. Who seems to fit their "dollface moe guys" type.

The blonde guys then spoke to his teammates with a deep, mature voice "Aight' gentlemen, please tell me none of you have suffered amnesia from… last night incident… cus' we're gonna have to speak Japanese for the next few years…" The blonde guy then dash his eyes at Gordo.

Gordo then said "Aw c'mon Don, I said I was sorry"

The mechanic guy chuckled and said with a raspy voice and a mild southern accent "Seriously Gord… ooooweee! That discharge smells like somebody taking a dump in Chernobyl, wrap their dung up, piss on the bag, open it up then take another dump, wrap it back up then feed it to his dog… then when the dog poop it ba…"

The blonde guy, whose name seems to be Don cut the mechanic guy off "Alright, alright Grady we get it, it was some Bio-Terrorism level fart ok?"

The mechanic, whose name seems to be Grady shrugged as he jump down from the tank as he saw the three girls from the student council coming out from the main building and approached the crew, followed by Miho, Saori and Hana.

Don and remind the guys one last time "Aight' boys, starts using those 5 years you spent in Japanese language class… thank god it saved my grade since I'm suck at Chemistry…"

Before the council president can even talk the 5 guys quickly bowed their heads and said in unison, in Japanese " _Sore wa totemo yasashiku shite kudasai watashi no saisho no jikandesu…" (It's my first time to please be gentle)_

This made the six girls blushes, seems like in the fit of nervousness, pressure and possibly panic of trying to make a good impression, the guys said the wrong sentence, they awkwardly look at each other before they quickly correct themselves, in unison " _Watashi wa sore ga anata no subete o mitasu tame ni ureshīdesu imi shimasu" (I mean it's nice to meet you all)_

This made the council president laughed, though her deputy wasn't as amused. She then spoke "Nice to meet you boys too, I'm Anzu Kadotani, the student council president"

She then gesture her hand toward the neck ribbon girl and said "This is my deputy, Momo Kawashima" which Momo responded by slightly bowed her head to greet the exchange students.

Anzu then pointed at the large chested girl and said "And this is Yuzu Koyama, our president of the propaganda division".

Yuzu shyly bowed her head and said "Nice to meet you all"

Anzu then look at Miho, Saori and Hana who was checking out the boys tank. Miho still looking at the word " **Fury"** written on the main cannon barrel with white paint with great curiosity.

The council president then gesture her hand at the three girls and said "Oh and this is one of our school newest Sensha-do members, Miho,Saori and Hana, your teams will be sharing the same hangar from now"

Miho, Saori and Hana quickly greet the boys when they hear they're being introduced.

Don then turns back to Anzu and said in japanese "I guess it's our turn prez… I'm Don Collier, people call me Wardaddy"

Grady then winked at Momo who retain a blank,cold as ice expression as he said in japanese "Names Grady Travis, or Coon-ass, but I prefer just…Coon, but you can call me whatever you you like."

Gordo then said in Japanese "I'm Trini Garcia, or El Gordo, you guys have some great food by the way"

Bible then spoke in Japanese "My name is Boyd Swan, my friends call me Bible"

Norman took a deep breath before he said "Um… My name is Norman Ellison… Don usually called me… Machine"

This kind of made the girls curious, there doesn't seems to be anything about Norman that earns him the nickname "Machine".

Anzu then said "Alright, now that we're properly introduced, let me show you guys and girls your hangar" as she gesture at the two groups to follow her and her deputies.

…

"What…the heck…is that…pile of junk?" Saori said as she looked at the old tank parking inside of the hangar, with the carterpillar track broken,the surface of the hull was heavily damaged by times and rust.

As Miho,Hana and Saori jump off Don's Sherman tank that they were offered to ride on, Anzu said "Well the Sensha-do program in our school was shut down for quite a while… we sell lots of tanks for scraps money… you know, for funding…"

Saori said "You can't expect us to drive this hunk of junk?"

Don, who have just got out to his tank after it parked near the old unidentified tank that belong to Miho's crew said "It's not FUBAR to me…"

Miho then approached the tank, carefully examine it as she said "Yes, the cartepillar track can be repair, a bit cleaning here and there and this beauty will be back in action in no times.."

Grady added in as he unloads the crew's luggage being strapped to the back of the Sherman "I can weld those tracks back together in seconds.. no biggie"

Miho smiled at him "Thank you so much mister Grady"

Grady nodded back as he help Gordo set up the tool cabinets while Bible and Don bring out a couple of lounge chairs.

Anzu seems impressed as she said "You boys sure packed a lot"

Don nodded "Yep, we pratically lives in the hangar prez, gotta find ways to make ourselves comfortable"

Anzu then said "Welp, I'll leave you guys to get to each other better… I look forward to our times together in the coming years,see ya soon" and left with Momo and Yuzu.

Now there are only Don and Miho's crew left with an akward silent.

Don then decided to broke the silent as he said "Hey, you girls need help with that?"

Miho who was obviously glad to hear so, smiled brightly "Yes, thank you so much"

…

End of Chapter 1


	2. How to train your tank crew pt1

Girls Und Fury

Chapter 2: _How to train your tank crew part 1_

"… _Not from a Jedi"_

 _~~~~Darth Sidious ~~~~_

"Panzer IV ausf D. … one of the German's Armored Division's pride… It's a beauty~~~" said Miho as she rubs her cheek agaisnt the surface of the old tank which was indentified as a German Panzer IV with a short barreled 75mm main gun.

Hana seems kind of grossed out as she said "Mi-Miho… do-don't do that…" as she look at Grady who was welding the carterpiller track back together. He was wearing a WWII welding mask and was sitting next to Gordo, who was holding his tool box.

Don and Norman was setting up the chairs, a small makeshift table from one of the empty crates in the Hangar.

Miho then climbs into the cockpit to find Bible, who was checking to see if there're any mechanism,buttons, clutches, levers that needed repair with a small flash light. He seems to know Miho was coming in as he said while checking the main cannon trigger "It's pretty dusty, filled with cobweb and… uh, a family of spiders seems to have make a home out of the gunner seat…"

Bible then turn off the flashlight and continue "And eh… a little mice is living in here, so you might wanna evict it later…but no repairs required… Man I love German Engineering.."

Miho nodded and gladly said "Phew… Thank you mister Bible, sorry for all the troubles.."

Bible and Miho then exited the tank with Bible saying "No biggie… since we're sharing the same house now, we could really help each other out…to be honest, we.. don't know much about Japan… you know, the culture and everything…"

The two then saw the Student councilmen just returns to their hangar with a large group of students, who seems to have joined the Sensha-do club aswell.

The other girls, seems to be in groups, as they each wore matching uniform correspond to each team. They seems frustrated as one of them asked "Seriously… Is this the only Tank we have…left?"

Anzu shrugged "Not really, there are other tanks scattered around Ooarai… after we closed the program years ago, they..were kind of…forgotten.."

The girl who wearing the Afrika Korps uniform and officer hat sighs "So are you saying that we…have to look for them?"

Anzu pat her on the shoulder and said "Oh C'mon, how hard could it be?"

A while later, as Miho was walking along the school yard, she can feel someone following her. The girl quickly turn around to see the girl with a short curly dark brown hair hiding behind the tree. The girl jumped once she realized Miho found out she was following her.

Miho awkwardly asked "Uhm… can I…help you?"

The girl shyly said "Oh..I eh.. um… I…miss Nishizumi, my name is Y-Yukari Akiyama.. and …and…"

The girl, whose name seems to be Yukari then continued in a rapid dialtect "..I'mabigfanofyouandiwaswonderingifIcanjoinyourcrew… please?"

Miho didn't think twice before she gave Yukari a warm smile "Sure"

Yukari eyes were filled with twinkling stars as she bowed "Thank you miss Nishizumi! I won't let you down I promise"

Miho then asked "Yukari, I eh… I'm looking for more tanks for the club… coul..could you help me?"

Yukari shrieked with joy as she replied "Ohmygod-ohmygod-ohmygod-ohmygod~~~ Yess~~~"

…

 _Tank hunting montage~~~_

The first tank was located on an old abandoned road, being flipped over for some reasons. Apart from that, the vehicle was filled with mosh, dust and bird poop.

Grady,Yukari, Miho and Anzu found it as they were wandering around the school's perimeter. The three was looking at it in shock for a bit before Grady said blankly "You girls have any crowbar I can use?"

The second tank was located inside of a small cave, in a tall cliff with no possible foot entrance, so Don, MoMo and the Afrika Korps uniform girl have to access the cave by rope.

Once inside, Don gesture his hand at the tank, for some unknown reason lying inside of a place that no human can access without climbing down and look at the two girls with great confusion as he said "Just… H-How?"

The Afrika Korps uniform girl took off her officer hat and said "I think the question here is… how on earth can we get this thing out…and up THERE?"

Don shrugged "I dunno'… carry it out?"

The third tank was located under a deep lake, Bible, Momo,Saori and Hana brough an antique 1882 diving suit and appointed Bible to dive down and pinpoint the tank's exact location.

Once his armored feet touches the bottom of the lake, Bible begin to move,slowly due to the movement restricted nature of the suit, it wasn't long until he finally stumbled into the tank,now being the house for many small fishes.

Bible then talk into the radio that was built into his helmet " _Uh guys… I found it…"_

Up on the surface, Momo spoke into the radio "Splendid, we'll send the crane over soon… just stay there for…"

Suddenly Bible's voice from the radio cuts her off _"Wait… something just swim by behind me,…It could be a big fish or a- What the HECK? …No, No… No, stay back! Stay back… nice lake monster…nice lake monster… YAHHHHHH!"_

Before Momo can say anything back, the three girls saw the tank emerged from below the surface, being thrown up by some incredible force. Which turns out to be Bible, who have just climb on to the surface, panic as hell.

Incredibly, the fear actually caused Bible to display ridiculous superstrenght when he grabbed and threw the tank to the surface. Before the girls can help him up while still shock from what he just did, Bible, agaisnt every logical matters, just shot up and ran while he screams as fast as he can away from the lake, while still wearing that heavy, movement restricted diving suit.

The fourth tank was placed inside of a locked storehouse within the school perimeter, they can see it from a small hole in the wall, however the lock seems pretty tough, with industrial chain and a thick padlock.

Gordo, Norman and some girls from the volleyball team found it, and now, Gordo have to find a way to open the padlock. He and Norman started with a bolt cutter, after many attempts, both guys look back at the bolt cutter too see that not only it didn't put any dent on the chain, the chain actually put dents on the cutting blades.

Their second attempt was with a battering ram made of a log, the girls help Gordo and Norman held the log and ran as fast as they can, thanks to their status as skilled athletics the girls shows to have oustanding cardio while Gordo have a hard time breathing after 4 unsuccessful rams.

Their third attempt began to get risky, Gordo was reving up a chainsaw while the others seems nervous as they look on.

The chubby guy raised the chainsaw in the air and yelled "FOR DOMINO'S!" and charge toward the gate.

The girls and Norman awkwardly look on as sawing sounds can be heard from the background for a moment before a loud metallic snap came up and Gordo shouted "Heads UP!" before they all ducked to avoid the chainblades flew past their head.

"Uhhh… Garcia…yo-you shouldn't do this…I mean.. I'm sure there're more tanks around.. you know, we don'thave to go for this one…" pleaded Norman as he and the girls worryingly look at Gordo placing sticks of dynamites around the storehouse with a crazed look on his face.

Gordo replied while he lightes the charges "Norman… no locks have ever defy me before..and none of them ever will…"

One of the girls said "Nor-Norman's right mister Garcia, we shou…"

Gordo swung his head at them and answered with a deep,calm, demonic voice "None of them…" which scared the group, before he ran away from the charges and shouts "HOLD ON TO YOUR BUTTSS!"

…

A large explosion broke the peaceful air of the town soon after Gordo shouts.

Grady, who have somehow managed to flip the tank over with only a crowbar seems to have heard the explosion as he look at the source for a bit but decided to ignore it and said to Miho and Yukari,who was looking at him with awe and disbelief proudly "See, Told ya I can flip this baby over…see the trick is to…"

The scene quickly switch to Don, who have miraculously, with the Afrika Korps uniform girl's help, get the tank up to the surface despite this goes agaisnt all things that was logical.

Don then tap the tank surface and said "You know it's easier than I though…"

Just then he heard the explosion aswell, Don look around for a bit, took a couple of sniff and said "pardon… I have chilly fries this morning…"

The scene then switch to Bible, who was taking off his bulky dive suit with the help of MoMo, who also hears the explosion, the guy sighs "Dammit Gordo's at it again…"

…

Back to Gordo's group, who have just got out of their cover, with Gordo's face covered with soot and Norman's hair was blown backward from the shockwave, same goes for the girls hair.

The moment the smoke cleared, the storehouse walls was completely destroyed,leaving the tank exposed, unharm by the blast. Though what's baffled them is the front door, and the chains, padlock still intact though covered with soot, but they're intact. Gordo then said,shaking his fist "You win this round you dirty rotten lock…" with a irritated,threatening voice.

…

 _Back at the Hangars…_

"Okkk… we got a Panzer 38, a StuG. III Ausf .F, a Type 89 I-Go, and a M3 Lee.. Not bad… not bad at all.." Anzu nodded with content as she look at the gang's finds.

Momo gently touches the surface of the Panzer 38 for a moment before she said "Well then, let's not waste anymore time…"

Anzu nodded strongly with a enthusiastic grin "Yep, we'll take this one"

The Afrika Korps then pointed at the stuG. III and declared "Then our team will take this one.."

There was a another girl in her team with short black hair and a paticular red scarf around her neck,being wore in a manner much like an ancient Roman who look at Don and Miho's crew then said with a calm voice "Oh, since we're gonna be on the same club, might as well introduce ourselves.."

The red scarf girl put one hand on her chest and said "My name Takako Suzuki, but I would prefer to be called Ceasar.."

Grady smirked as he lean agaisnt the Sherman "Add about 30 stab holes and I'll gladly calls you Caesar"

Obviously his joke was uncalled for, but it doesn't seems to affect Takako whatsoever, though Don, who was standing behind Grady, wasn't amuse with that off-color joke as Don slap him upside his head and said "Seriously Grady?" with an irritated voice.

The Afrika Korps uniform girl then proudly said "Just call me Erwin, I'm In charge of this team"

Grady once again decided to pull one of his jokes by saluting her with a Nazi salute, which once again had the upside of his head slapped,this time by a spatula by Don for his crude sense of humor.

Then a girl dressing in a volleyball uniform said "We'll take the Type 89… oh by the way, I'm Noriko Isobe"

Then a girl with dark brown hair and eyes, wearing normal school uniform, with a seemingly shy demeanor said "Uh.. I guess there's only the M3 Lee left, so we'll take it… M-my name is Azusa Sawa… Nice to meet you all" before she bowed to everyone.

Anzu then look back at the tanks and said "Ok~~~ now that we've know each other… time to clean these babies"

She then turns to MoMo and said "Get me some soaps, brushes, some Tank weekly magazines…and a firetruck.."

…

Miho and Don's crew was helping the other crews cleaning their vehicles. Ridiculously, MoMo actually got hold of a fire truck and uses it as a water source for the girls.

While most of crews are scrubbing their socks off, Anzu can be seen making herself comfortable on one of Don's lounge chair,reading Tank Weekly magazine.

Miho, Yukari, Saori and Hana was panicking as they hears Bible screaming inside of their Panzer IV "Holy Meatballs on the spaghetti monster! It got me,It got mee~~~~, Hey, I need that finger! OW my eye! It's nibbling my eye!Oh Holy Jebus Helpppp~~~~ It's in my pantss!" seems like he was attempting to "evict" the little mice he mentioned earlier, and obviously the mice didn't co-opporate.

Don, Norman, Grady and Gordo was helping Miho scrubbing the Panzer IV's surface with their jackets and shirts off, the guys only wears tanktops and their dogtags, exposing their well built torsos, except for Gordo and Norman, Norman was actually pretty thin and smooth while Don have the most muscles in the who gang. Whether intentional or not, his appearance did made a couple of girls in Noriko's crew to take a glance or two.

Norman was frozen with his face all red as he stared at Yuzu, who was wearing a white bikini as she clean her crew's tank,while quite an odd choice of outfit to wear during a time like this, it really brings out her beautiful body, mostly her chest.

Grady leaned next to Norman's face then look at the direction he was looking before he laughed after understanding what's going on. The mechanic then shouted at Yuzu "Hey dollface, I think your body killed his brain… He's a virgin by the way!" before he walk away, still laughing, leaving Yuzu dumbfounded with her face just as red as Norman who remained frozen still. From afar, Don's spatula can be seen flying straight at Grady, hitting him upside his head once more.

…

After hours of backbreaking hard work, the tanks are sparkly clean. Anzu then said to everyone "Alright guys, good job… The instructor should be here tomorrow,that's when your training will begin, get some shut eyes 'aight?"

Once the other crews left, Miho then said to Don "Well uh… we'll see each other tomorrow mister Collier…I'll be heading home then"

Don nodded as he said "You make sure you get some sleep 'aight?"

Bible smiled at Miho "You better do it, he knows exaustion when he sees it.."

Miho, touches by Don's consideration gave him a warm smile and said "I will, Th-thank you" before she, Yukari, Hana and Saori walk way.

Don can hear Saori teases Miho "Oooooo~~~ sounds like the 'Wardaddy' got hooked on you, I'm jealous Miho"

Miho can be heard saying "It's not like that Saori, we've just met like… almost a day, oh by the way, I should stop by that Tank shop… we need a new set of wheels, you guys wanna go with me?"

Yukari's fangirl shriek can be heard from the distance as Miho said it.

Don chuckled as he heard the convo and went back to his crew.

…

At the tank shop, Miho and the girls was browsing around the shelves. The establishment offers a wide variety of goods, clothes, wheels, military equipments of all sorts, the shop even sells Tank figures.

Seems like the girls haven't found anything that strike their liking yet, however a sudden interview comes up on the shop's TV caught their attention. They saw a girl on the screen, dressed in black Nazi uniform, highly resemble a Gestapo uniform, with similar hair as Miho but with dark brown color. In fact, she's look nearly indentical as Miho, aside from the cold expression on her face as she answer the interviewer's questions.

Miho seems to recognize the girl as she look down,away from the TV,with sadness in her eyes.

That night, the girls happily spends a pleasant evening at Miho's apartment before they parted ways.

…

 _Meanwhile, Don's crew host parents home…_

The host parents, both around early 40s,look quite young for their age, happily married couple, nothing quite stands out from their general appearances beside the fact that they seems to enjoy watching the 5 teenage foreigners, in their matching jammies, sleeping next to one another. More ridiculously, Don was lying on the far right, hugging a pillow, while Norman hugged him from behind, then Grady hugged Norman from behind, then comes Bible, and then Garcia.

It's like watching an adorable snoring huggy train. The wife, who was wearing a red,short sleeping dress, and possess a very firm and fitted body silently said to her husband "Aw~~~ just like us when we just got married"

Her eyes then lit up as she said "You wanna relive our… honeymoon~~~?" with a naughty smile.

The husband who was wearing a striped pajama then pleaded "Oh c'mon Sayako, we've been married for 20 years now can't we just be friends?"

His wife, Sayako replied "No, I don't like you, I just wanna have sex with you" before she dragged her husband back to their bedroom, despise his attempt to wiggle out of her grip.

…

 _The next day…_

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no~~~! I'm gonna be late" Miho squeeled as she ran down the stairs after exiting her apartment room.

Once she's down on the street, she bump into Norman who also seems to be in a hurry as his Allied tank jacket was zipped down and his olive shirt was untucked.

The two didn't even need to apologize, since they understand the situation. So Miho and Norman just proceed, running along with each other, hoping to arrive at school in time.

However, as they reached a intersection, the two was stopped in their track by a girl, with long hair and a white head band, with Ooarai High uniform,dragging her feet on the pavement sluggishly, as if she was a zombie.

Looking at her from behind scares Miho a bit, while Norman just stood there and stares for a bit before both of them hears the girl spoke "Must… Go to school… grades… depends on blowing up tanks…must…fight… the laziness!"

Miho then slowly approach her from behind and asked "Uhm… do you… need some help?"

…

It took a while for the three to reach the school's gate, only to find it was nearly closed, with a student standing in front of it.

The student seems to recogized the "lazy" girl as she said "Ugh… not again Mako…"

…

Later on, in front of the hangars, Anzu look at her watch as she said "Aren't the rest of your crew coming?"

Don nodded "trust me prez,they'll come… just have to sort something out…with our choice of medicine last night…"

Anzu tilt her head in confusion and said "Wha~~?"

Just then, Hana pointed at a group of people coming from afar, they were dragging someone on the way.

It was Don's crew, and they're dragging Grady, who was struggling, clawing the ground as if he wanted to stay there. He was also yelling constantly but it was hard to hear from afar.

Miho then asked worryingly "Is mister Grady ok?"

Don then scratches the back of his head and said "Well… last night, we were woken up by some… loud…sounds of people doing… "push-ups"… our host parents are pretty athletic… Grady however can't go back to sleep… sooo~~~~…"

Norman then continue the story "… we gave him some heavy duty sleeping pills… we just, didn't count on this type of side effect… he thinks hes a shark… and he's trying to evolve by crawling up to the surface…"

The girls then look back at Grady, who was still clawing the ground, his legs struggling to get out of Gordo and Bible's grip as he yells "Let Go of ME you damn Mammals! I want to EVOLVE! Stop dragging me back into the water you hear? NOOOOO~~~!"

The girls can't say anything but stares on while Don said "Normally he thinks hes a Turkey… so this is one side effect we didn't count on…"

Before anyone can say anything, they saw a large, white military transport plane flew close to the ground and precisly dropped a running Tank down in front of the crews without even need to land.

Anzu seems pleased as she said "Just in time… buckle up guys! The principal is coming!"

The scene then swung back to Grady, who was still under the pills side effect, still struggling and the others having problem holding him in down.

…

End of part 1


	3. How to Train your tank crew pt2

_**Girls und Fury**_

 _ **Chapter 3: How to train your tank crew pt2**_

After the girls from all the teams, including Don's team all settled down as they wait in the the school's enormous backyard, whish sized up to a medium national park for the instructor to arrive, Akiyama excitedly asked Norman "So, how did you join Don's crew? I mean… yo..you don't look like the type…"

Norman blushes as he scratches his head and said "Oh yea… that… you see…"

 _Flashback…_

 _Within a club meeting room, with only a single light bulb hangs in the middle as the light source. Don was passionately preaching about Sensha-Do to Garcia, Grady, Boyd and Norman._

 _As Don said "…THEN, when they though all is well… BAM, we struck! I know you boys were wondering "Why a Sherman? It's a piece of crap, every so-called tank experts on the internet and Eroupe who never drove a fucking Tank and only watches tank films…and possibly have some sort of grudge agaisnt americans in general for god know what reasons said so… WHY A SHERMAN? I'll tell you why… because those jocks bastards snatched the Abrams but that's not the point… The point is, if we know how to ultilize its speed, customizing the engines, making some twicthes here and there… and this beauty…which not even that nerd Jeffrey would go for… could actually stand a chance in a one-on-one match with the mighty Tiger"_

 _The view then shows Norman's sweaty, nervous face as he look around and though to himself "Wait… this isn't Geography club…"_

 _Back to the present…_

Akiyama and Norman can only silently look at each other awkwardly after he told her his story.

At the same time, Grady have finally came out of his drug side effect streak as the young man sat up on the ground, looking at everyone confusingly as he rubbed the back of his head and asked "The turkey again?"

Don only shook his head slowly before he helped Grady up and said "... a shark, Grady"

Grady shrugged "Cool, did I ate anyone?"

As he said so, a C-130 transport type plane flew right above their head. As the craft passes their eyesight, it dropped something, something big.

As the object descent closer and closer to the ground, the group can make out the tanks caterpillar tracks and the cannon barrel. In just seconds, the tank landed right on top of a G500 Mercedes, flatten it on impact.

The vehichles then speed towards the students and made a 90 degrees brake. The hatch then pops open, and a beautiful young woman emerges from it. She wore a JGSDF standard office uniform, accompanied with a beret and a JGSDF emblem on it.

The woman then said to the students "Hiya Everyone! I'm Ami Chouno, Executive Officer and Tank Instructor of the Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force"

Saori seems disappointed as she sighs "Ugh… I thought it was going to be a guy"

As Chouno jumps off her tank, she said "Well, As you guys already know, there are lots to learn about Sensha-do, but I will do my best to teach you all… SO, let's start with a training game shall we?"

Don smirked as he said "Straight to the point… What! A! Woman!"

Chouno then said "Now, for the basic, Ba- is for movement, Da- is for Operating, Boom- is for firing, and that's all, got it?"

All the other girls was dumbstruck as they don't seems to understand a thing, while Akiyama on the other hand seems rather excited as she said "Woah… she's really informational"

Chouno then put both hands on her waists and said "Always remember, Sensha-do starts with respect and END with respect… Now, everyone, Salute"

The students quickly does as she said, except for Grady, who once again do the Nazi salute and yell "Sieg Heil!"

The moment he does so, Don slaps him upside his head as he always do.

Chouno seems to be amused by Grady's crude joke, as opose to the others, especially Momo as the instructor giggled and said "Ok, everyone take some times to designate each members's position… a Driver, a Commander, a Radio Operator in case of team matches, a gunner and a loader, inform me when you're done ok?"

Everyone seems to have finished assigning each other. Don's crew was already decided so the guys just make themselves comfortable with Grady picking his nose and flick the booger at Norman, Garcia was eating a octopus ball while Bible was talking to Don about something.

Miho, Akiyama, Saori, Hana and Rezei was looking at each other awkwardly with Rezei said as she poke her head out of the hatch on the left side in the front of the tank "Guys… It's…. really hard to breath in here…"

Hana then look at Miho with a look that say " _Miho, you can be our commander"_

Miho seems to understand that look as she shook her head slightly as a way of saying " _No way Jose"_

The girls then look at each other for a whole 5 minutes as if they were having a telepathic conversation before then all shook their head in unison and said to Chouno "Ok miss Chouno, we're ready"

Chouno nodded as she shouted "ALRIGHT EVEYONE! MOUNT and FLOOR IT!"

…

Once inside the tank, Miho closed the hatch as she look at Hana who was confusing looking at the two steering sticks and other mechanism as she said "Okkk… what does this do?"

Miho then said to her "First you gotta start the ignition then youEEEEEEK"

Before Miho can finish her sentence, Hana steps on the gas pedal and the tank speed off, with Akiyama shouting "AW YISSSSSSS!".

Meanwhile, as the M3 Lee that belong to the Freshmen team rolls through the shallow water, a voice can be heard from inside the cockpit "Woahhh, my ass is shaking… me likey"

Then another voice can be heard "Ok, according to the internet you can turn left by using… That"

At the same time, The Type 89 Otsu that belong to the Volleyball club team just rammed into a tree, crushing it on impact. As the tank roll over the downed tree, a voice can be heard "TREE!"

Then another voice can be heard "Thank you for your perceptive vision… none of us see that tree being crushed…"

Yet again, at the same, the Ausf.e 38(T) that belong to the Student Coucil was rolling at top speed through another shallow body of water. Yuzu's voice can be heard "President, it's pretty smooth"

Then Anzu's voice can be heard "Yea, it's like sitting on a water cushion…Oh, Hey Momo, I think that Grady guy likes ya…"

Meanwhile, The customized M4 Sherman that belong to Wardaddy's team was rolling toward its starting point aswell,the guys seems to have put a radio inside the cockpit as the song " _Have you ever seen the rain"_ performed by the band CCR can be heard.

In addition, Don, Norman, Garcia,Grady and Boyd's voice can be heard singing along to it; the guys are no singers but they manages to stays with the tune. Then, as the song went on, Don's voice can be heard "Hey Gordo, you're gonna share those balls?... They sure looks delicious…"

…

 _5 minutes later…_

As Saori looks at the map, she said to Miho "Okkk… we're at our team's starting point… sooo, when should we attack?"

Miho then said "I think we should wait and move cautiously, once we fired a shell, chances are the opponents will spots our positions…just keep a lookout"

Saori then said "Then I say we'll hunt down the coucil president's team first"

Hana frowned as she was watching the road "Oh C'mon Saori, you're still hung up on the fact that she lied to you about the instructor being a 'hot as Brad Pitt' hunk?"

Saori's eyes fired up literally as she said "Yes, and as the commander, I say we hunt them down"

The moment she finishes her statement, an explosion shook the tank, startling the girls.

While Hana and Saori was holding their head, Akiyama and Miho pop their hatches and have a peek. They saw a shell crater just one feet away from their vehicle. And about 12 meters away from them was the Type 89, and its cannon was still smoking from the shot.

Miho then shouted "Type 89, 2 o' clock! Get back inside" before she and Akiyama got back into the tank and close the hatches.

Saori then said to Hana "Isuzu, floor it!We're retreating"

As she said so, the Type 89 fires another shell, this one was a near miss.

The Pzkpfw IV then speed forward, running away from the Type 89 which have also began pursuit.

However, before the girls have times to calm down, another tank emerges from behind the large bushes. It was the StuG III, and its cannon have already aimed at the Pzkpfw IV.

Miho then said to Saori "Deploy the chaff smoke! It'll buy us some times"

Saori nodded and does as Miho says.

As the two tanks were pursuing and firing at the Pzkpfw IV, it's back exaust port began spewing out a thick cloud of smoke that covered a large area, lowering the two tanks's visual at the same time.

The Pzkpfw IV then reached a wooden bridge not far from the smoke screen it just put up. Miho look at the bridge for a moment before she said "We gotta cross that bridge girls… that's the only way...wait here"

Miho then pop open the hatch,climbs out of the tank and run toward the bridge.

As she does, the other two tanks are still firing blindly at them inside the smoke screen. While the shells all misses, the explosions and shards are real and they're dangerously close to Miho's running route, yet the girl bravely dashes toward the bridge.

Once Miho was on the bridge, she crouches down to check the structure as she mumbling "Ok… 20 metric tons… plus…" quietly.

Unknown to Miho, a shell from the one of the two tanks bounces off of the Pzkpfw IV's side surface. The shock made Hana passes out, partly also from the pressure she was under.

Akiyama was holding Hana as she said to Saori "This is not good… miss Isuzu fainted… without her, we can't move…"

Rezei still look as calm as the moment she climb into the tank, the girl then look through the small window to see Miho who have got back on her feet and was signaling the tank to move forward.

Rezei then jumps on Hana's lap and man the driving sticks and the pedals before she said "Lay her down… I'll drive"

Saori shouted panickingly "Are you nuts?"

Rezei calmly replied "Just shut it and watch the smoke screen for me" as she took the driving guide book and just glances through each and every pages before she drop it on the ground and hit the gas.

Miho have just made it back in just in time, once she see Hana laying on Saori's lap, girl asked "Wah… is she ok? What happened?"

Saori said "She was stressed out, let her rest"

Miho and said "Wait..so who's driving?"

Rezei just bluntly replied "Me" as she speed toward the bridge.

Once the Pzkpfw IV was at the middle of the bridge, Saori pop the hatch and peek out. To her horror, the smoke screen that was protecting them have completely disappeared, fully exposing their location once more.

Furthermore, they're still on the bridge and until they reach the other side, evading the StuG III and the Type 89's shells is nearly impossible.

Saori panickingly shouted "Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit, the Smoke Screen's gone" 

Rezei calmly replied "I know I know…" as she steps on the gas once more, increasing the tank's speed.

Once the Pzkpfw IV reached the other side, Miho shouted "Rezei! HALT"

Rezei didn't waste a moment stepping on the brake, putting the tank on a full stop.

At the same time, Hana finally woke up as she asked "Did…did we win?"

Miho suddenly smiles as she said "No… but we won't lose that easily either…"

She then turns to Akiyama and said "Rotate the turret 90 degree"

Akiyama nodded and does so.

Miho then said "Aim at the StuG III, raises the center dot about 2 cm above the hull then fire"

Akiyama then does so and steps on the trigger.

The cockpit shook as the shell ignites and exit the barrel, pierce through the air and hit the StuG III right in its front hull.

Akiyama still observing from her window, as the smoke cleared, she saw a white flag pop out of the StuG III's turret, indicating that it was eliminated for being hit.

Needless to say, Akiyama smiled at what she just did while Hana said "You know… it's… actually feels pretty good… especially the vibration when we fired that shell… I think I'm gonna like this…"

Miho then said "We're not done yet girls, Akiyama, next target Type 89… raise center dot 1 cm above the turret then fire"

However, before Akiyama could do so, The M4A3E8 Sherman speed passes their tank, firing a shell at the Type 89 right before it got on the bridge and quickly got to the other side before it does a 90 degree drift before coming to a stop inside the smoke from the exploded shell they've just fired.

The girls still in awe of what just happened. The Sherman itself in comparison to the Tiger and Panther are undeniably inferior in armor and mobility, but in sensha-do, armor doesn't really mean anything, mobility,tactics and accuracy are whats truly counts toward victory. And the Shermans are no slowpokes compares to some other tanks in the same catergory. And Don's crew have just drove their tank across the wooden bridge as if it was nothing, also thanks to the Sherman series's lightweight armor layer.

As the smoke cleared, the girls can see a white flag pops out from the Type 89's turret.

Before anyone can say anything, Miho saw the M3 Lee and the 38(T) emerges from behind bushes.

The view then show the interior of the Sherman's cockpit. Inside was numerous decorations such as some pictures that the crew took back in the States in front of their tank, an authentic WWI British gasmask, a authentic German's helmet hangs next to it and a first aid kit.

Garcia can be seen in the driver seat while Don sits near the main cannon's hatch, Grady have just loaded another shell into the cannon and Bible have just got back into the tank and said "2 more from behind Wardaddy"

Don then said to Norman "Machine, you know what to do"

Machine only nodded as he look into the aiming sight, his eyes were completely different from his usual shy and innocent looks, they're were dark and focused.

Don then said to Garcia "Gordo, reverse full speed across the bridge"

Garcia then turns the tank around and reverse back across the bridge. Machine at the meantime quickly adjust his aim, once the center dot are at his satisfactory position, Machine just steps on the trigger.

The moment the shell flew out, shaking the cockpit, Grady immediately opens the chamber and loads another shell.

Machine then took a deep breath before he hold it in and adjust the center dot once more. And once again, he didn't waste anytime flooring the trigger, sending another shell out at its target.

The other girls from the other teams, including Miho's team was in awe at the precision of each shots, but that's as far as they know and witnessed.

As both cloud of smokes cleared and the Sherman reached the other side, right in front of the Pzkpfw IV about 5 meters, everyone can see clearly two white flags pops out from the two tanks turrets.

Chouno was observing from an air control tower that provide full view of the training ground. The instructor woman slowly lower her binoculars with her eyes shines brights as she said "Looks like tank combats are no strangers to those boys…truly impressive"

Back on the ground, Miho pop open her tank's hatch while Don pops open his.

The two then look at each other with Don said " That shot you dishes on the StuG III was something else,girls"

Miho blushes as she replied "Oh…uh… Thank… thank you… But it's nothing compares to your shooting Mister Collier"

Don chuckled as he said "Oh that… that wasn't me"

As he said so, Norman pops out from the hatch where Bible sits and said to Don shyly "Uhhh Don, I eh… I gotta pee"

Miho and the girls, except for Rezei had their eyes wide open as they beamed their astonished gazes at Norman, the shy, cute young member of Don's tank crew as they said in unison "You fired those shots?"

Norman awkwardly replied "Uhh.. yes?"

Don then said "Miss Miho… I'm truly looking forward to our times together as hangar buddies… I've heard so much about you" with a smile on his face.

Don then pick up the radio and spoke into it "Miss Chouno… We forfeit"

There was a long pause from the other side of the line before Chouno's voice can be heard "I understand…"

Then her voice can heard through of the team's radio "The final result, 3 teams eliminated, 1 team forfeited, leaving Team- A The final winner! Good Job everyone!"

…

 _After the teams returns to their hangar… later that afternoon…_

Don was lounging on the recliner with only his t-shirt, pants and boots on, with a canteen of lemonade,decorated with a mini umbrella in his hand, next to a crate that he uses as a place to put his refreshment. As he was just about to took another chug down some more, Miho suddenly approaches him.

Seems like they are the only two people in the hangar at the time. Miho then asked shyly "Mister Collier… wh..why did you forfeit?"

Don then put his canteen on the crate and asked her "Why didn't you shoot us? We were wide open after Norman took those shots"

Miho didn't know how to answers that.

Don then continues "It's a deathmatch battle Miho… you have to eliminate your opponent as fast as you can… before they do so to you… it's the point of deathmatches, you're much better than this…"

Miho then sat down on the crate that says " _Grady's tools"_ next to him and said "But then why didn't you fire at us?"

Don then paused for a bit before he said with a chuckle "It wouldn't be fair… yea, I guess we've forgotten the point of deathmatches for a moment there too… But, I meant what I said, I've heard so much about your early Sensha-Do records and it was… astounding, truly near-legendary… your leadership earns you victories that me and my crew took longer to earn…"

Miho slowly turns away from him as she slightly blushes.

Don then continue "…your new team might be new at this… but I know, once they got the hang of it…and with your leadership, in time, they will become the best of Japan..heck the world even… Then… maybe we'll have a one-on-one match… on that day, I know both of us won't hold back…"

Miho can only silently stares at the young man in front of her for a while before he spoke again "Say eh… do you know where we can get some authentic war antiques around here? We kinda like to collect those stuffs… a Katana or a Nambu pistol would be nice"

A smile slowly formed on the girl's face before she said "Oh.. I… wo..I wouldn't know…But… I'll ask around" awkwardly.

Not knowing to the two, Saori,Hana,Rezei and Akiyama was peeking from outside the hangar door with Saori saying "Oh C'mon KISS!"

Hana then grab Saori's cheek and pulls it before saying "Seriously Saori, it's just a friendly conversation"

Saori then said "But some of the most romantic love stories starts with a friendly conversation"

Hana then sighs as she drag Saori away, with Akiyama and Rezei follows behind.

…

End of chapter 3


	4. The Nobles and the Ruffians

_**Girls und Fury**_

 _ **Chapter 4: The Nobles and the Ruffians**_

 _Ooarai Girls school,Hangars row…_

"Miss Saori, What is the meaning of this?" said Akiyama as she pointed at a floral seat cushion being placed inside the cockpit where the driver would sits.

Saori fidgeting as she replied "Oh that, It's kinda hurting my butt when the tank moves so I think…"

Akiyama frowned "How can you do this? I mean, it's ruining the soul of vehicle itself"

Saori shrugs "Oh c'mon, as long as its fun"

Akiyama screamed in frustration "It's not the same! Sitting next to each other in a tight space, on a rusty seat…inside of a moving steel plated hunk a metal with a cannon that can level a small villa and flatten a Hummer on impact… gaining strenght that leads to victory… THAT! Miss Saori, is a vital part of Sensha-Do"

The girl then turns to Hana who was sweating awkwardly and said "And miss Isuzu, you can't just go and put a-a-a-a flower vase inside to 'ease our minds'… I mean… if this keeps up, we'll ended up like THAT"

As she said so, Akiyama points at the StuG III, with a whole new look, being painted light red, with Japanese's traditional flags and floral décor vinyls on the hull. In addition, there was a Roman SPQR emblem and the phrase Veni-Vidi-Vici being painted on the front hull.

Akiyama then went over to the StuG, collapse to her knees and shouted "Oh WHY? Why-hy-hy-hy-hy? Such a WWII beauty! Disgraced by the poor taste of common folks! Oh what did the StuG ever do to themmmm?"

Saori was rubbing her chin as she said "You know, I won't mind if we repaint our tank…"

Akiyama then snaps at Saori "NO miss Saori, I forbid it!"

The girls was then startled when they saw Miho chuckling as she saw the StuG before she said "Holy Howitzer! I didn't know you can actually do THAT to a tank"

Miho then said "It's… actually looks…fun"

Akiyama suddenly calmed down as she said "Oh… well…uh… if you say so miss Miho…"

Akiyama then said "Still… This Sunday…"

 _Flashback…_

 _It was just after the first training match, Momo,Anzu and Yuzu was standing in front of the girls and Don's crewmembers with Momo speaking loudly through the bullhorn "Attention everyone,Firstly, I would like to say that you've all done well in today's drill and I, as well as the council president are hoping to see more progress in the coming time… Secondly, It may comes as a sudden surprise… But we're going to have another traning match this Sunday… That's not all, our partner… will be the St. Glorianna Girls Academy… We'll be confirming the formation of the match…and any commander of the named teams shall report to the council office once being called… dismiss!"_

 _Akiyama can be seen exclaiming "AW SHIT" as she heard the name of the school they'll be up agaisnt._

 _Grady on the other hand was gluing his eyes on Momo as he said "Ohh I can use a bed made from her voice…"_

 _Back to the present…_

The girls on Miho's crew aswell as the guys from Don's crew,except for Bible was sitting in their classroom. With Miho murmuring "The St. Glorianna…"

Saori tilted her head as she asked "What's so special about them?"

Akiyama then said "What's so SPECIAL? They're the runner up of the National Tournament… one of the Powerhouse of Japan's Sensha-do...and now we're going up agaisnt THEM"

Rezei still haven't spoke a word as she just sat there,napping peacefully with her head wobbling around.

Akiyama then shot up and said "BUT, We don't have to worry much… firstly, our team is a nobody… so they'll most likely lower the guard completely…plus we have the Grand master Miho Nishizumi herself…"

Don suddenly budged in "I don't think we should ever expect such things from any opponent, miss"

Miho then added in "Mister Collier is right Yukarin… not even our opponent would likely to underestimate us whether we're a nobody or not… we should be on our best shape by Sunday…"

As Miho said so, Bible bust in, gasping for air as he said "You guys are NOT gonna like this…"

As everyone look at the young man, Bible then sat down and said "… I was using the bathroom…when suddenly I accidentally heard Anzu talking to Momo about the punishment they got planned for the losing team…"

Everyone lean their head toward him as Bible continue "… The loser will have to do the Sea devil dance… Now of course… I don't know what that was so I look it up… by… borrowing… her computer as she went out…without her knowledge…and the dance routine…it's… kinddddd of erotic…"

Grady then asked as he picking his ear "How erotic are we talking here?"

Bible bluntly reply "Hula dance…erotic"

Grady then shot up and shouted "WE CAN'T LOSE TO THEM, I'LL ONLY WEAR A COCONUT BRA FOR ONE PERSON! ONE!"

Don smirked "That's nice to hear Coon but eh… I don't think miss Momo would want to see you in a grass skirt… let alone a fuzzy coconut bra…"

The girls was all blushing as they picturing themselves doing the dance, with Miho saying "I can't even handle the blurry images…"

As she said so, Saori then wraps her arms around Miho and Akiyama's shoulders and said "Oh c'mon girls, it's not that bad… we're a team, if we're gonna be doing that dance…embarrassing ourselves in front of a large crowd… we'll embarrass ourselves TOGETHER!"

Yukarin then awkwardly cheered "Uhh Yayyyy…."

…

 _Sunday, Japan's mainland dock…_

Miho and the girls was strolling among the dock's containers lot with Saori said "Hey, after the match…and possibly the dance… can we go shopping? I mean, we haven't been to shore for quite a while"

Miho smiles "We..well, sure.. it is quite a while since I've been here too…"

Hana then asked "Say… anyone seen mister Collier's crews? I haven't seen them since we got off the battleship.."

Yukarin quickly answers "Oh they drove off into town in the Sherman… Don says he and the guys want to explore the place a bit and to…spend some cash"

As the girl said so, they saw a group of tanks heading towards them, 3 tanks to be precise, and they're not Ooarai's tanks.

Yukarin screamed "EEEKKK here they come! The main Tanks of the St. Glorianna… Infantry Tank Matilda Mk II, aka the Queen of the desert"

Saori sighs as she look at Yukarin "Least she's stop worrying about the dance…"

Miho then look at all the other students, they're all cheering excitingly as the three Matildas pulled up just in front of the crowd.

The hatch of the Matilda in the middle pops open, and a young girl with blonde, neatly braided and tied up hairstyle. She wore a red military uniform jacket with black collar and and a matching black skirt and boots.

As the girl jumps off the tank, the crowd cheered louder. Miho can hear some of the girls shouted "Miss Darjeelin!"

A girl with long hair, wearing a maid outfit got out of the tank aswell as she handed the blonde girl a elegant looking glass of tea.

Then, the other two Matildas hatches pop opens, and two more girls with matching uniforms, one with the similar hairstyle as the blonde one, save for the dark hazel color, and the other one with a long slick-n-tied back hairstyle emerges from them.

The moment the two girls got off their vehicles, two other maids quickly handed them two glass of tea.

The crowd went wild as one of them can be heard screaming "Miss Assam and Miss Orange Pekoe! The Noble Sisters are all here! Eeeekkk! Omgomgomg!"

Saori seems to be weirded out as she said "What the heck… is up with these people?"

As she said so, the crowd suddenly went silent as they heard the loud engine of the M4A3E8 Sherman approaching from afar.

The tank speed pass the three Matildas and made a 90 degree drift stop, right next to Miho and the girls.

Everyone's eyes was on the Sherman as its hatches pops open, then Don and the guys emerges from it.

The Sherman's Commander then look at Miho and smiled "Sorry we're late… me and the guys ran into a very… exotic antique store on our way back…actually thanks to Gordo here, who took the wrong turn that we discovered it..lying humbly in an alley…Did you know they sells authentic WWII firearms that was slightly modified to fires rubber balls and paintballs? To be honest they got everything… tank parts, uniforms, accessories, helmets, gloves, miniature models… Everything"

Don and the guys then notices the girls from the St. Glorianna, with Don saying "Who're the fancy skirts?"

The entire crowd seems shocked as they all glares at Don and his crew.

Momo then quickly bow to Darjeeling and said "We would like to thank you all for participating in this training match with us"

Darjeeling then replied "Don't mention it"

She then look at the Ooarai's roaster of tanks, then the Sherman before she smirked "And I have to say… those are a very… unique set of tanks you girls have…especially that Sherman"

Momo's eyes widened as she realized that Darjeeling have just insulted her school's set of vehicles.

Darjeeling then said "But make no mistake, a lion will always use all of its might to catch its prey, even if its just a slow,puny rabbit"

Anzu's eyes was burning with rage as she heard those words, however before the Ooarai student council president about to retort. Don suddenly spoke loudly "But this rabbit have outsmarted lions,hawks and hunters who have tells it that very line before…" with a smirk and a challenging look on his face pointed at Darjeeling's arrogant smug.

The leader of the St. Glorianna then smiled "Remember, mister… foreigner, we won't allow any coarse combat… we expect you to treat your opponent with chivarous respec…"

Before she can finish her sentence, Don cuts her off "Chivarous respect? Hah, that's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard! An insult is an insult, whether you put a truckload of whipped cream and a sweet,juicy strawberry on top… it's still an insult… YOU fancy skirts disrespect OUR school first… we don't see why any of us should respect you…"

The whole crowd were silent as Don said so.

Darjeeling's smile disappeared when she heard his comment, her eyes glues on his eyes for a whole minute before she turns around and said "See you on the battlefield mister foreigner"

Don then shouted after her "WARDADDY! They call me Wardaddy!"

There was no answers from the noble sisters as they enter their tanks and drove away.

While Akiyama was sweating like cats and dogs since their nobody status have been provoked, Anzu approaches Don with a coy smile on her face as she said "Nice little speech mister Collier…I mean it…"

Momo then turns to the girls of the Ooarai school's Tank teams and said "Alright you maggot! I want each and everyone of you to do your best in this battle… miss Nishizumi,mister Collier we counting on you… let's prepare ourselves and shows that smug lion that we ARE NOT it's average prey! Dismiss"

…

 _Training match battlefield…_

This one is very similar to the deserts of Africa, with cliffs, dunes and small canyons, with addition of some building ruins and most of all, vast open space.

Team Ooarai was rolling their tanks across the desert with Momo from the student council team asked Miho through her radio "Ok Miho… what's the plan?"

Miho then said "Everyone stop your vehicles"

Once all the tanks pulled over, including the Sherman, Miho and Akiyama got out of their Pzkpfw and head over to a nearby dune, both lie down on their stomachs,with Miho took out her binoculars and look through it and began scouting the terrains ahead.

It wasn't long before she spotted the St. Glorianna's team approaching from 3 km away. The team consist of 4 Matildas and 1 powerful but slow Churchill heavy tank.

Miho then said "This is gonna be a tough one… the noble sisters must be driving that Churchill… not only that, the matilda formation is going to be hard to disperse… their front armor are too thick to penetrate with one shot…"

As Miho look away from her Binocular, she saw Don, lying next to her, silently looking through his binocular aswell. The guy didn't say anything before he look away from his gadget and said to Miho "You just tell them your plan… we have a backup plan…"

Miho quickly protest "No mister Collier that's…"

Don quickly cuts her off "…Risky, I know, THAT churchill is not to be taken out in the open…even with a skilled driver, those Matildas won't just simply let us blast them… You're thinking of drawing them into that low center then surround and starts firing correct?"

Miho nodded, prompting Don to continues "…That's what worries me… to be honest miss… the others…lack what it takes to execute that plan… and my crew have been blasting enough Matildas, Churchills, Lees, Grants and being blasted enough by Tigers, Panthers and Jadgpanthers with that formation back in the States to suspect that those broads have some trick up their tea stained sleeves…"

Miho didn't know how to answers to that, Don then continue "…Listen… even us can't guarantee victory with this odd, we've been decimated before… but we can get us a higher odd at turning the tide IF something went wrong with your plan… Please Miho… trust us…trust ME…"

Miho bit her lips for a moment before she reluctantly nodded her head and asked "What do I have to do?"

Don then said "Just follow your plan… BUT, keep the enemies thinking that our Sherman are also in the ambush squad, keep out of sights as much as you can… if they noticed that we're not in your formation, we're a 100 percent screwed"

Miho then said "Ok…good luck"

Don then said "You,the others and us all are gonna need it" before he stood up and get back to his tank.

Miho can't help but looking at the young man as he climbs into the Sherman and drove away.

Miho and Akiyama then quickly returns to their vehicle and spoke to the others through the radio "Ok everyone, Mister Collier and his crew have a backup plan to prepare for… this is what we're going to do… Spread out and form a circle, the Matildas and Churchill's front armor is too thick for us to penetrate, but the sides and rears are vunerable, aims for the tracks,sides and rears… wait til' they got into the middle of the dunes circle then fire…"

As the Ooarai tanks gets into position, Miho receive a radio transmission from Don "Listen Miho… we're almost in position, we'll know when your plan fails and execute the backup one… you'll know when we do so… Then, you guys need to get into the urban area up ahead as fast as you can…"

Miho nodded as she replied "I understand, Wardaddy…we're counting on you"

There was a short pause before Don's voice can be heard through the radio "No…we're counting on you…be careful"

The view then show the inside of Don's Sherman with the commander himself put away his radio, Garcia, who was driving the tank asked "Tank sniping?"

Don smirked in reply "Yea, tank sniping" as he pat Norman on his shoulder, who didn't even replies as he look through the sight of the cannon with his dark and focused eyes.

Garcia then look at a path that leads to a fairly high cliff overlooking the battle and the approaching Matildas and Churchill down below and said "Okkk… that one looks good" as he floor the gas and speed toward the path, climbs it and pull over just near the edge of the cliff.

Don then took a long exhale and said "Now… we wait…"

Back to the Pkzpfw down on the ground, Yukarin was pouting as she look at Hana, who was aiming through the sight. Miho spoke to the others through the radio "Ok guys… steady… steady…"

Then once the 5 tanks from St Glorianna enters the blast zone, Miho shouted "GO LOUD!"

Right then, the StuG, the Type 89, the M3 Lee, the 38(T) and Miho's Pkzpfw showered their targets with shells.

At that moment, Don, who was watching from above said "Dammit… not good" before he got back inside.

The view then show the battle on the ground, most of the shells missed or just hit the thick armor layer on the Matildas, the othe shells just harmlessly bounces off of the thick front armor of the Churchill.

In the meantime, the Matildas and the Churchill quickly form a flower formation, pointing their thick frontal armor toward enemy's fire and quickly fires back.

When the barrage of shell from the 'fishes' they've trapped began to rain down upon Miho's tank and her teammates, the young girl was struck by a realization as she though to herself "Oh no…"

Then as she heard the other girls shouting panickingly through their radio she continues "… Wardaddy was right… this is too much for us… we might have them in our trap but… this is not a salmon… it's a great white shark…"

As Miho was alone with her though, Akiyama was shaking Miho by her shoulders as she shouted "Miss Nishizumi! Miss Nishizumi!"

Miho then got out of her own head and look at Yukarin as the girl asked "Miss Nishizumi! What now?"

Just then, Miho heard the girls from the Type 89 said "Aw shit! We're out!"

Then, just seconds later, the girls from the Lee also said "Comander! We're out aswell"

Miho've just lost two tanks, things aren't looking good for her crew nor her teams.

The girl then shouted to the radio "REGROUP, drive in zigzag route to avoid the shells!"

The girls quickly does so as they all steps on the gas and head back to where Miho's tank was while manuveuring through the field of exploding shells.

The view then show the sight of the Sherman as it aims at the flower formation down below.

Machine didn't say a word as he carefully adjust the center dot, Don was observing through the binocular as he said "Gordo, the moment Machine fires the first shell… whether it's a hit or not… floor the gas and head toward the urban area…"

Machine then spoke, but not with his usual soft and shy voice, his voice was low and dark as its comes off of his tongue "Don't ever question my aiming Don" before he steps on the trigger.

The cockpit shook as the shell flew out of the barrel. Gordo then steps on the gas aswell.

The shell flew across the burning desert and land right on the back of a Matilda, disabling it instantly.

The moment the white flags pop out of the first downed Matilda II, the 4 remaining tanks suddenly stops firing, as if they've never expected this would happen.

As the Sherman speed down the path they come up from, Machine aims at the 4 remaining tanks as they're still confused while Grady loads another shell.

Miho of course have witnessed the shot made by Machine why she have her head out of the hatch for a brief moment before she got back in and said to herself "That shot… I still can't believe it's that shy, cute as a button Norman guy made that shot…"

The girl then pick up the radio and said "Alright everyone, heads toward the urban area… it have many narrow streets and corners there… we'll be able to get a better shot at turning the tide in there…once you guys' are in,spread out find any alley can cover your cannons from eyesights, turn off the engine and wait… once the Matildas, or better yet, the Churchill rolls by with their sides fully exposed and unaware of your presence… shoot" before her tank and the others speed toward their destination.

Meanwhile, the 3 Matildas and the Churchill reform their straight side-by-side line formation as they pursuing the Ooarai's 3 escaping Tanks.

The Matilda on the far right rotate its cannon toward the cliff where the shot comes from, it didn't take long for the far right Matilda's crew to spot the Sherman which have just fired another shell at their formation, just as the same time the Matilda itself fires a shell at the Sherman.

The shell from the Sherman bounces off of the front armor of the far right Matilda and land on the side armor of the turret of the Matilda right next to it.

The shell from the Matilda also landed on the side armor of the Sherman's turret.

At that moment, only the 2 remaining Matilda and the Churchill were still running. Both the Sherman and the Matilda that it shot at were both eliminated as two white flags pops out from the tanks turrets.

As the smoke cleared, Norman leaned back agaisnt his chair and said with his normal voice "Welp… We done what we can…never though we'll get shot by a Matilda…"

Grady then said "Meaning more upgrades works for me… Those girls better not be losing… those fancy skirts are pretty good shots too…"

Garcia then asked "Hey Don, wanna get some Takoyaki after this?"

Don shrugs "Sure, why not? I'm starving…"

He then look at Norman and said "Hey Norman… that ricochet shot…was it…"

Norman look at Don and his teammates for a bit before he said "… it was a lucky shot… guess I missed heh?"

Bible chuckled "Yea right…lucky shot…show off…"

The guys then just laugh awkwardly at each other before Don pick up the radio and said "Hey Miho… sorry we couldn't make it to the town's tank throwdown… We eh… kind of… gotten careless back there…"

Miho's voice then can be heard through the other side "We understand, You've done your best mister Collier, thank you"

Don then said "Even if we lose… show them that we're no mere rabbit ya hear?"

Miho then replied "You got that right"

Don the put down the radio and said to the guys "Okkk, anyone up for some poker?"

…

 _10 minutes later…_

As the guys was playing poker, Don was observing the battle in the urban area while he sits on the turret of his Sherman.

The view then shown what he sees through the sight of his binocular, which was a StuG III backup and conceal itself in a small alley just as the 3 Matildas was about to pass by.

Don's voice can be heard as the view stays in 1st person behind the binocular "Nicee… good ol' Hi Jack bye Jack manuveur…Now aim for one in the middle, the middle…"

Then as he saw the StuG fired at the leading Matilda, disabling it on impact, Don grunted "Aw dammit…"

Then the two remaining Matilda stops and aim their cannon at where the StuG was hiding and open fire. The tank didn't stand a chance as a white flag pops out of its turret after it took 3 shells in row to the front hull.

However, Don spots the Pkzpfw and the 38(T) speed pass the road behind the two Matilda and open fire at their rear armor, disabling them both.

Don almost jumped with joy as he saw it. But his joy didn't last long when he saw the Churchill bust through a wall and fire at the 38(T), disabling it.

The Churchill then made a pull stop and points cannon right at the Pkzpfw IV. There was a long pause before Don saw the Pkzpfw and the Churchill both speed toward each other with their cannon staying on target, as if it was a medieval joust.

Don and his teammates, who have now took out their binocular and look throught it's heart almost stopped as as they saw both tanks open fired at point-blank range.

As the smoke clears, there was a white flag, but it's not on top of the churchill.

That pretty much seal the result. Grady gritted his teeth as he said "Great… I'm gonna need some amnesia pills after tonight's humiliating event…"

Don sighs "Couldn't blame them… they're still new to this… It's amazing that we got that far… Beside…remember the Tigers squad 2 years ago? We lost but we did show them we ain't no pushovers didn't we?"

…

 _An hour later… back at the dock…_

"Ughhh… I can't believe we lost…" sighs Saori as she sat on a crate next to her friends.

"But we did our best…" said Hana

Rezei was busy napping on Miho's lap while Yukarin was trembling as she said "Omgomgomgomg! I'll never be able to get married after tonight's dance"

Don and the guys was chatting to each other, not even knowing that Darjeeling and a maid have just walk passed them.

Miho and the girls seems shock and nervous as the leader of the team that've just beat them approaches Miho as she asked "Were you the one commanding the match?"

Miho was fidgeting as she answers "Well uh… ye..Yes"

Darjeeling then asked "What is your name?"

Miho then said "Uh… it's Nishizumi, Miho Nishizumi"

Darjeeling then asked "From the Nishizumi school?"

Miho then answered "Uh…yes"

Darjeeling then said "I've fought agaisnt your big sister in the past… but I would never though she would have such a little sister…"

Yukarin was still dumbstruck as she watches the two having their conversation as she though "Oh man~~~~ It's like a dream comes true… Nishizumi and Darjeeling are talking to each other…Directly…right in front of ME… This is too good to be true EEEKK"

Darjeeling then signal the maid following her to hand her a basket full of boxes of tea leafs as she said "This is a signs of my gratitute" and hand the basket to Miho.

Before Darjeeling walks away, she then look at Collier,who was doing the same and said "Mister Wardaddy… you've made your point… you're and your crew are in no mean,a mere rabbit…" with a smile before she left.

Yukarin's eyes shines bright as she said to Miho "Miss Nishizumi! She gave you teas! TEAS… The St Glorianna only gave teas to those who they deemed a worthy opponent"

That news seems to put a smile back on Hana, Saori and Miho's face as they hug each other.

But their cute, heartwarming moment didn't last long. Anzu and her crew then approaches the girls and said "I would like to say A DAMN GOOD JOB out there maggots! But… we've lost… so you still own us that Sea Devil Dance…"

Before the girls can say anything, Anzu continues "BUT, I, the president will also join you in the dance routine…"

Momo then took out a measuring tape and approaches Don and his crew as she said "Now stand still… we need your measurements for the outfit"

As Momo wraps her measurement tape around Bible's chest, the young man asked "Wait… wha…what outfit?"

 _Later that night… at the beach…_

Miho and the other girls, Don and his crew members, along with Anzu was dancing around the bonfire in front of the cheering crowd as they sang the Sea devil folk song. The guys and girls wore a very funny and extremely embarrassing bodysuit that highly resemble an eel.

The girls have to keep a smile on their face and keep the tears in their tear duct as they dance through the routine while Grady whispered to Don "Please shoot me after this…or throw me down a cliff… it's either death or amnesia…" as he awkwardly dances.

…

End of chapter 4


	5. So two tankers infiltrate a school

_**Girls und Fury**_

 _ **Chapter 5: So, Two tankers infiltrate a school**_

 _Panzer Café, Japan mainland…_

"Heyyyy it made little cannon sounds when you press the turret…It's so cutteee!" said Saori as she repeatedly press the miniature toy tank placed on the table that they're sitting in.

Yukarin's eyes was as bright as the stars themselves as she look around the Café, it was nicely decorated with military and army vehicles themed items, such as sandbags, tank traps, gas tank and blank shells.

Miho then said "Woahhh… I guess that's why they called this place Panzer Café… hey look they even got remote control Dragon Wagons to deliver the food to the customers" as she pointed at one of the other tables.

Hana then asked "Hey, did anyone seen mister Collier and the guys? We haven't seen them since school ended"

Rezei calmly replied "Don said he have to do some "wadrobe shopping" for the crew…"

Hana then said "I see… anyway, our first opponent for the National Tournament.."

Yukarin then said "It's the Saunders school… famous with their vast collection of American Sherman tanks but from what I know, they don't seems to have a M4A3E8 yet… what they do have however is numbers…"

Saori then asked "How much are we talking here?"

Yukarin then said "A team consist of 10 Shermans…"

The girls gasped as they all said "10?"

Yukarin then continues "Yes… but we shouldn't let that get to our head… we still have sometimes before the match starts, let's just keep praticing and we'll sure win"

Hana then put one hand on her cheek and said "But still… 6 agaisnt 10…"

Just as she said so, a female voice, as cold as ice comes from behind her table "I didn't think you still have guts to show your face here, Second-in Command…Oh… my mistake, Ex-Second-in-Command"

Miho seems to recognize that voice as she quickly turns her head to see the girl that looked just like her in the Nazi Gestapo-like uniform, she was with another girl,the one who have just spoke, with a long silver hair covering her shoulder.

Miho then looked like her with shock as she said "… Big Sis?"

The girl who seems to be Miho's older sister then spoke with the same cold tone as the girl next to her "I didn't expect to see you still doing Sensho-Do"

Miho gulped as she slowly move away.

The air between them got as cold as ice just before they all heard a loud tank engine noise.

The customers and the girls turns to the window to see the _Fury_ Sherman pulling up just in front of the window where they sat.

The hatches pops open, then Don and the guys emerged from it. But there were a tremendous change in their appearance. True to Rezei's word, seems like the boys have been out shopping for new uniforms, presumably for the upcoming match. They all wore a Rodeshian army's uniform, consist of a canvas shirt,belt and a pair of drab running shorts with strokebrush camo and two cargo pockets on the sides.

They wore the same pair of above-ankle boots, but now their medium lenght socks are fully exposed.

Don and the others also wore army caps with back flaps matching camo, save for Don, who wears a dark green beret, and the boys all rolled their sleeves up above their elbows.

They seems to know the girls was here as the boys walks straight in and head for Miho's table, without even noticing her older sister and her second-in-command's presence.

Saori pops her eye brows she cooed "Nice shorts boys"

Don then said "Why thank you…"

He then turns to the others and said "You girls should come to this store when you got the chance,I tell ya it was beyond my expectations… the old coot who was running it was like a walking, wrinkled,hairy in the legs and fainly smells of dead fish encyclopedia…"

Norman seems to be embarrassed wearing the shorts,which reveal his rather feminine set of legs as they curled together. The young man then look at the other's legs, which was firm and screams athletics all over before he said shyly "Uh Don… can I just wear normal pants?" as he look at the other customers, especially the guys, who couldn't help but take a couple of split second glances at his legs.

Don then said "Oh C'mon Norman, were're not the only who shows our legs here" before he look at the other customers, which was mostly female students, who wore skirts that of course, revealing their legs.

Don then look at the two girls in the dark gray uniform and asked "Who're they?"

Miho then reluctantly said "Oh they're…my big sister and her friend…"

Don then look at her older sister, then back at Miho, the back at her sister for about 3 times before he asked in a mocking manner "What.. eh, you're adopted?"

Yukarin suddenly stood up and said to the two girls "Excuse me but… I do not think that miss Nishizumi's actions during That match was wrong and I…"

The silver haired girl seems displeased as she said "Outsider should stay quiet!"

This caused the girls, except Miho to stood up, while Grady said to Hana "Oooooo she shouldn've done that…"

Hana whispered back "What do you mean?"

Grady then said "There's something you need to know about Don… he's the kind of guy who never tolerate arrogant,elitist people… especially those who insulted his friends"

Back to Don, who slolwy formed a smirk on his face as he asked "And just who might you be?Snowball?"

The silver haired girl then said "I am…"

Don then cuts her off "I mean who do you think you are on the scale of authority?"

The silver haired girl couldn't answer that.

Don then smirked as he lean towards her and said "Unless you're a police officer, the Prime Minister of Japan…or my host mom you don't get to tell me or any of my peeps to be quiet, you got that?"

Don then look back at Miho's older sister, then to her and asked "Are you sure you two are related? She's like… that grumpy nationalistic geography teacher that I hated back in the States who constantly makes fun of Norman for looking like a girl…which he is,save for the voice… and you're like… my school's nurse but.. underage.."

Miho's older sister then said to the silver haired girl "Let's go" and left, prompting her to follow behind while glaring back at Don who was smirking at her. Seems like she decide to poke Miho one more time as she said "I heard you'll be fighting Saunders school soon… do the Nishizumi name and Sensha-do itself a favor and not disgracing them by using dirty tactics ya hear, you nobodies?"

Don then said loudly for the whole café to hear as he look at Miho's older sister "Ironic, a disgusting act of trampling on one's dignity…from some Nazi looking broads who claims they're what good's for Sensha-do…Tell me… your family feels pride in treating their childs and their own freedom as a human being like trash because they don't do right by the family name,correct?"

The silver haired girl turned and shouted "HOW DARE YOU?"

Don suddenly raised his voice "How dare me? HOW DARE YOU ENTITLE YOURSELF TO SUCH BULLSHIT? YOU PLACE HOW MANY VICTORIES YOU CAN EARN IN A ROW BEFORE A HUMAN BEING'S WELL BEING AND ASKED THAT OTHERS HAVE TO ACCEPT AND OBEY THAT SHIT?HOW MANY MORE LIVES MUST BE IN PUT DANGER FOR YOUR AMBITION FOR VICTORIES? THIS IS AN ARTFUL SPORT, NOT A WAR YOU SICKOS"

Bible then quickly went toward Collier and push him back as he said "Calm down, man, we're in public places…Calm down…"

Bible then turns to the two girls and said "You two should leave…like, now"

Don still doesn't seems to be done with the two of them as he shouts "IS WINNING WORTH DESTROYING YOUR SISTER'S LIFE? OR HER DIGNITY? HUH? HUH? WHAT'S THE POINT OF WINNING A SPORTING EVENT WHEN YOU TRADITONALISTS WARLORDS-LIKE FAMILIES TREAT IT AS A WAR THAT YOU MUST WIN?"

Bible continues to tries and hold Don back. Hana also joined in as she pulled him back from behind while saying "Mister Collier, you need to calm down… please… this is not the place…" .

Don's word have somewhat have effect on Miho's older sister as she briefly look at her younger sister for a moment, with the same look in her younger sister's eyes before revert back to her usual cold stare when she heard Don shout "How many more lives must be in danger for your ambition" before she signal her companion to leave in silence.

Norman was hiding behind Grady while Gordo whispering to Yukarin "I've never seen him this mad since…ne..nevermind…"

Miho couldn't believe her eyes, Don was really angry, his teeth was gritted agaisnt each other and his eyes was not the same set of eyes that Miho and the girls saw when they first met him, It was full of hatred instead of the calm, laid back look he always had.

Everyone in the Café was awkwardly silent for a whole minute, one of the customers even using their smartphone to film the whole verbal exhange before a waitress shyly approaches them and asked "Uh… Ca…ca…can I..eh… ta….take your order?"

Don took a slow exhale before he look at her and smiled "You guys have Waffles?"

…

 _Later that afternoon…_

Miho and Yukarin was standing on one of the balcony in the rear of the carrier, watching the sunset as they do.

Yukari said "You know… I think it's already a tremendous stroke of luck that we're able to compete in the national… I've never dreamed of this day before I transferred here…"

Miho then said "I know, but we still have to do our best…"

Miho then look at Yukarin and asked "Oh, we should check up with mister Collier… I hope he's feeling better now…I've never seen him lost his temper before since he got here…"

Yukarin then said "From what he said to your sister and her friend… I think he've seen That match aswell…"

Before Miho can say anything, Don suddenly walks out to the balcony, still wearing the Rhodesian army uniform as he lean his back agaisnt the balcony railing and said "Damn right I've watched it… and as Yukarin said… Your decision was NOT the wrong one…too bad they treated you the way they did…"

The young man then said "Hey, you girls should go home… I've just… got some stuff to do before I'm heading off…"

The girls then wave him goodbye and head for the door, but Don calls out to Miho and said "Hey uh… I..I'm sorry for yelling at your…sister…But I'm not sorry when I yell at the snowball head who followed her…Look, I… It's just…"

Miho went over to him, put both hands on his shoulders and smiled "It's ok mister Collier… I know you have your reason to feel that way towards her… You don't have to tell us if you feel uncomfortable… look, let's just focus on the upcoming match ok?"

Don then chuckled as he said "And I've always though this level of kindess doesn't exist…"

Miho smiles back as she said "Oh, we're having a meeting to disscuss about the match tomorrow at Yukarin's house, don't be late" before she walks off with Yukarin.

Don then turns and look at the setting sun for a moment before he heard Anzu's voice from behind "Hey there Wardaddy… nice speech you put on at that café"

Don turns around to fine her, Momo and Yuzu standing there, he raised one of his eye brows and asked "Wow… somebody actually recorded that?"

Anzu nodded with a big smile "Yep, the whole thing, Now you're known on Youtube as "The angry american who snaps at the Kuromorimine Aces" …"

Anzu then continues "…And guess what, the amount of positive feedbacks was actually pretty high toward you, but so does the criticism toward you, personally, I like what you did… that show that you're not the kind who bow down to anyone that doesn't deserve it…"

Don then laughed for a bit before Anzu said to him "Look… we know why you feel so strongly about Miho's family ideal, and we're sorry… but we HAVE to win this year's National Tournament… I'm ordering you to take this event as a war JUST this once, are we clear?"

Don then look at her for a bit before he said "Can I at least know the reason?"

Momo seems agitated while Anzu pat her shoulder and said to Don "Glad to see you understand Wardaddy, be home safe" before the trio walks off, leaving Don standing there for a moment before he decided to went home aswell.

…

 _The next day, afterschool…_

"Hey, did anyone seen Norman and Yukarin? They didn't come to the club meeting this afternoon…" said Hana as she and the girls was riding on Don's Sherman, along with him and his crew toward Yukarin's home.

Don said as he poke his head out of the hatch "He said he have to help her with something…"

Saori then said "Ooooooo, maybe it's a date"

Hana then said "Don't be ridiculous Saori…seriously"

The Sherman then pulls at a humble,cozy looking barber shop just next to a small parking lot. As it backing up to its parking space, Hana said "I didn't know Yukarin's family runs a barber shop"

Saori seems to realize something as she asked "Wait… I gotta a question… how did you guys get permission to drove your tank around town?"

Don shrugged "We didn't… last time I checked there's isn't a law agaisnt using a tank as your personal vehicle… plus we've drove by like…more than a dozens police officers and none of them pulled us over…" as he got off the tank.

As the gang walks in, they saw two people sitting in the customers chairs, seems to be Yukarin's parents judging by their appearance similarities. Yukarin's father stood up as he said "Oh welcome, how can I serve your hair today?"

Miho and the others bow their heads and said in unison "Oh uh,Hello mr and mrs Akiyama.. We're uh… we're Yukarin's friends"

The father was speechless for a moment before he said "Friends? … did you said friends?"

Miho awkwardly replied "Yes, yes I believe we did sir"

The man then jumps right toward his wife, grab her hands and said excitingly "Honey did you hear that? It's our Yukarin's friends! FRIENDS I TELL YA!"

Yukarin's mother, which look a lot like her,save for her hair color, and quite beautiful for a middle aged woman herself smiled as she to her husband "Now now honey, we're all elated here, calm down"

The father then get on his knees then bow his head and said "I don't know how to thank you kids, please take care of our little girl would ya?"

Yukarin's mother then said "Honey, get up"

She then look at the gang and said "We're truly happy that Yukarin finally made so much friends since we moved here…Her passions about Tanks seems weird to the other students of her age in the past and… she…she've been quite lonely because of that"

Mrs Akiyama then pat her husband's back and said "C'mon honey, get up"

Then she turns back to the gang and said "Yukarin should be home soon, you kids can wait for her in her room if you like.. I'll get you some snacks"

…

The gang was sitting quietly in Yukarin's room, which packed with tank realted decors, such as film posters, tank shells replica, tanker jackets, miniature tank models, tank pillows, even a remote control miniature model of the infamous Landkreuzer P 1000 ratte tank that could have been the German's most ambitious creation back in WWII.

Grady was reading a label on a DVD of a american movie called "Rage" as he said outloud "A story of a five Pershing Tank crewmembers during WWII…"

Grady then said to Don "Hey Don, they haven't even released this in DVD format in the US yet, it's still in theaters only… Damn the Japanese sure are lucky…"

As he said so, Yukarin and Norman suddenly climbs in to her room through the window, which startled the gang, furthermore, they both wearing deliverymen uniforms, and Norman was wearing a shoulder length female wig for some reason.

Gordo then scoffed "hey Norman, you should keep it on, it suits you"

Norman frowned as he remove the wig, threw it in Grady's face and said "Not a word about this…not! One! Word!"

Grady, who still have the wig on his face said "What did I do?"

Miho then asked the two "Where have you two been to?And what's with the outfits?"

Yukarin then proudly said "Oh that, I have decided to do a little recon mission on the Saunders School! And I brought back the footage!" as she pulls out a USB

Everyone then make way for Yukarin who went over the Tv, plug the Flash drive into her DVD player and play the video.

 _The video starts with a still shot of the front entrance of the Saunders School with the caption that reads "Saunders School recon official footage"_

 _Then the scene show the Saunders school carrier from afar, seems like it was film with a handheld cam judging by the occasional jerky motions. The view then show Norman, who was carrying a bag as he asked "Uh Yukarin, why exactly did you need me to help you with this again?"_

 _Yukarin's voice then can be heard "Oh, I need someone to help me look less suspicious.. now focus, we're almost within the enemy's territory, keep a low profile and leave the talking to me ok?"_

 _Then the scene show Yukarin standing inside of a female bathroom stall, with the camera being placed on top of the toilet, she then said into the device "Ok, so far so good, now for the phase two, blending in…"_

 _She then hold a Saunders school uniform in front of the camera and said "Oh I'm so excited…"_

 _Then Norman's voice can be heard from the stall next to her saying "Uhhh Akiyama, do I reallly have to wear this? The skirt made me feel… naked…"_

 _Yukarin then said "Yes you have to, just remember, don't speak… seriously, you might look a lot like a girl, but your voice… even an idiot can tell you're a guy from miles away the moment you spoke so just…act like miss MoMo.. or better yet, Miho's big sister"_

 _Norman then asked "Uhhh… what about this… uh… striped underwear?"_

 _Yukarin then said "Hey c'mon, if you're gonna wear a costume, at least wear a full set"_

 _Yukarin then reaches toward the camera to temporary turns it off while she's changing._

 _The scene then shows a gif of Miho's team logo, which is a pink devil fish before it switches to Yukarin and Norman walks through the hallway, passing many unsuspecting students who was busy chatting._

 _The scene then show the two inside the Sherman Hangar, which was packed with Sherman of all variaties, from Firefly, A1 to A6 and the original variant of the vehicle. Yukarin can be heard refraining her excited scream as she began talking about each Shermans that catches her eyes, not to mention chatting with some Saunders students without raising any suspiscion while Norman just stood quietly beside her._

 _The scene then show Yukari and Norman sitting in a presentation meeting, in front of a large TV screen. Standing behind it was three young girls, one with a twin pig tails light brown hair, one with a boyish short cut and a bit freckles on her nose. The girl in the middle look just like a stereotypical american teenager with a stylish blonde hair, a loose looking uniform with untucked shirt._

 _The girl with the twin pigtails then hold out a piece of paper and read "Our formation for the first match will consist of: 1 Sherman Firefly, 1 Sherman A1 with a 75mm cannon and 8 more of the same type"_

 _Yukari then stood up and asked "Uh excuse me, but what type of formation will we use for this match?"_

 _The blonde girl then grinned as she answered "Ah, excellent question, we'll go with the 3 tank squads offense formation"_

 _Yukarin then asked "What about defense?"_

 _The blonde girl then said confidently "Nuthin' "_

 _Yukarin then asked "Bu…But the opponent have a StuG III…"_

 _The blonde girl then smile "Oh pee-sar, nothing we can't handle, especially when we have numbers on our side"_

 _Before Yukarin can say anything else, the girl with boyish cut said with a suspiscious frown on her face "Say… I don't remember seeing you…and you before"_

 _That statement got the whole room turns and look at the two infiltrators._

 _The girl with the boyish cut then asked "identify yourself soldier"_

 _Yukarin then awkwardly look at Norman, who have just as much sweat on his face as Yukarin before she said " 3_ _rd_ _Mobile Division, Saergent Oddball, Ma'am"_

 _The whole room gasped while the blonde girl was holding back her laugh just when Norman also spoke, with a slightly high pitched voice "Uhh… My name Jeff"_

 _Seems like the blonde girl recognize the joke as she fell on the floor and laugh out loud while the camera's view show Yukarin and Norman run like hell out of the meeting room. Norman's panic voice can be heard saying "EEEkkk I think I dropped my…" in the background before the screen went straight to the credits._

All Norman,now wearing his Rhodesian army uniform can do is cover his head with one of Yukarin's pillow while Grady and Gordo was rolling on the floor laughing their butts off.

Miho then awkwardly said to Norman "Oh C'mon Norman, I think you look very cute in that outfit…"

Norman was not pleased to hear that as he curled up to the point that the pillow actually covered him up.

Don seems excited as he said "1 Sherman agaisnst 10 Shermans… this should be good"

…

End of chapter 5


	6. Run through the Jungle

_**Girls und Fury**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Run through the Jungle**_

 _Japan mainland, National Sensha-do tournament 1_ _st_ _round…_

Everyone on the Ooarai's team was preparing for the match at their camp, so was the other teams from the other schools. Seems like today's match will be carried out on a forest and grassland terrain map.

The girls from the volleyball club was seen cleaning their tank's cannon, Anzu was lounging on the turret of her tank while Yuzu and Momo was busy cleaning it.

Miho and the girls seems to have got their own team uniform, which was black zip up jacket, with 4 cargo pockets on them. In addition, the girls finally have their own gloves, courtesty of the school's talented members of the fashion design club.

Don and the guys was installing a shield for the Browning 50 cal. Machine gun on the turret, while wearing their new Rhodesian uniforms, still with the army running shorts on.

A couple of girls from the other school was gawking at Don and Grady's butts and legs as the two guys was hammering and welding the shield onto the machine gun. Then when Grady uses the back of his pants to wipe the oil on his palm off, one of the girls actually shrieked with excitement.

Grady and Don doesn't seems to notice with Don asked "Gee… someone's overly excited…"

Grady open his welding mask as he said "Who wouldn't? Hey gimme that screwdriver would ya?"

Grady then slap his left butt cheek before he said "Damn mosquito got in from under the shorts…"

Grady didn't even notice that one of girls was saying "Oh mah gawd, Yukio fainted!"

Norman,Bible and Gordo was eating some melon breads as they leaned agaisnt the front hull of the Sherman.

Then Norman suddenly yelped and shove his bread into Gordo's mouth when he saw the blonde girl from the Saunders school approaching them with a bright smile on her face as she said "He-hey Jeff! Nice to see you again…"

She then look at his and his teammates outfit before she cooed "Nice outfit boys, where did you get it? I've been looking for those Rhodesian shorts for a while"

Bible then asnwered as he was perfoming a heimlich procedure on Gordo,who was choking on the bread Norman shove into his mouth earlier "Beat us and I'll tell you,heck we'll take you there even"

The blonde girl then grinned "That's a promise"

She then turns her attention to the personalized M4A3E8 Sherman with stars in her eyes as she said "I love what you guys did to your ride, rugged, dusty, with dents on it…like a veteran showing his battle scars proudly in front of the criticizing public…It turns me on ya know…" with a playful wink.

She then spots Yukari, who was hiding behind the Sherman and quickly wave to her "Hey Oddball, Nice seeing ya, come visit us again sometimes ok?bring your friends too! I mean it!"

Then the blonde heard Anzu's voice from behind that goes "Heyyy~~~ Kay, how's it hangin'?"

The blonde girl, whose name is Kay turn around and waved at Anzu, Momo and Yuzu as she said "Hey! Anji, how are ya?" before she went toward them.

Don,who was observing the whole thing said "Man, she's the first opponent so far that I actually like… no insults,no nuthin', just care-free,friendly sportsmanship attitute"

Grady didn't even notice what Don've just said as he still hammering the shield as he said "Hey, hand me that screwdriver again would ya chief?"

…

 _National Sensha-do, 1_ _st_ _round, 2 minutes til starting…_

Each teams have already rolling toward their staring points in their tanks, with the crowd, including other major competitors such as the St. Glorianna and the Kuromoimine school watching with great interest through the large TV screen provided a manufacture named Leopold.

Once every tanks are in their starting positions, Miho then said "Alright everyone, this is a flag battle, meaning that if we took out the opponent's flag tank, we will win and vice versa… but, I recommend that we should take the battle slow and cautious, the Saunders have skills and numbers on their side.."

Anzu then confidently replied "And we have Miho and Wardaddy…"

Miho then said "Okkkkk…eh… Anyway, Pink Bunny team will go with Fury team to scout the forest ahead, the others will split the opponent's team and lure them toward the StuG III's killzone… remember, move at a manageble pace when not engaged in battle and keep watching each other's back ok guys?"

The girls all replied "Loud and clear"

Don then replied "Normally I'd come up with something cool to say… but I got nuthin'…"

Then both team steps on the pedals and advance toward each other, marking the start of the match.

…

Just minutes later, the Pink bunny team which is the M3 Lee and Fury team reached the forest, as the two tank venture to the other side, they both stops just a couple meters behind the trees lines.

Don then pops open the hatch and look around through binoculars. About half a minute after he does so, both teams can heard the unmisktable Sherman tank engine approaching from afar.

It was three A1 Sherman, the Firefly are no where to be seen at the moment. The three Shermans stopped for a bit before the Sherman in the middle began to advance toward the forest while other two Shermans stay in posistions.

Don seems to recognize this tactic as he quickly get back inside the tank, pick up the radio and said "Pink Bunny, do NOT engage, I repeat do NOT engage, it's a decoy… rotate your main turret to the left, we got the right side covered…"

The commander from the Pink bunny team said in a slight panic "Oh shoot, they're coming from the sides" as she saw 3 Shermans advancing toward their M3.

As she said so, the Shermans from both sides open fired at the two tanks. Don then spoke into the radio "Start firing back and follow us, I'll maintain contact on the way, and DON'T! GET! HIT!" as he saw another team of 3 Shermans advancing from his side.

Gordo quickly turns the Sherman and speed off,with the M3 follows right next to it. On the way, both the M3 and ther Fury Sherman continuously firing back at the 3 Shermans chasing after them.

Don was speaking into the radio "Devil fish, White Ducky, we're being pursuit, heading South west of your posistion, we need some support fire"

Miho's team and White Ducky team was also being chased by a couple of Shermans as they receiving Don's transmission, with Miho saying "Copy that Wardaddy, we're also under attack here, We'll try to lose the pursuers and…"

Don's voice then can be heard "Aw shit… they blocked our path… listen, just stay with the plan… we'll contact you again soon… just stay with the plan you hear?"

Miho nodded as she said "Good luck Wardaddy, I'm counting on you too keep Pink Bunny safe"

Meanwhile, the Sherman in the middle of the pursuing squad open its hatch, and Kay emerges from it, she look at the fleeing customized Sherman and M3 as she said "Wow… I gotta hand it to Arisa, her intuition works too well today… almost feels like someone up there is helping her…"

Don then said to the girls on the Pink Bunny team "Ok, you girls posistion your tank in front of us and keep moving, toward the forest's exit, I'll slow them down…"

One of the girls then asked "Wait… what do you mean by "You'll slow them down?"

Don just said "Just do what I've said please"

As the M3 speed up pass the Sherman and posistion itself directly in front of it, making the Sherman its temporary shield, Don put down the radio, pop the hatch open and mouth the 50 cal. Browning.

He then rotate it toward the pursuers, pull the bolt back to chamber the bullets, aims at the lower part of the Shermans and open fire.

Don actually yells "WOOOOOO!" in glee as he held down the trigger, releasing a hailstorm of 50 caliber bmg rounds at the tracks of the pursuing Shermans. As the first couple burst took out the tracks of 2 Shermans, incapacitate them in the process. The rest of the Shermans quickly took evasive action to avoid getting their tracks being blown off.

The Noble sisters was watching Don firing at his tank's persuers with the shielded 50 cal. Machine gun, while exposing his body to numerous shell explosions near his vehicle, while shielding the M3 at he does so. Darjeeling said to her second-in-command "That boy…, I've never met someone quite like him before…"

The other girl asked "What do you mean?"

Darjeerling then said "… To be honest, I myself couldn't really put my finger on it… it's just there's something in that boy's attitute toward us in the day we first met that still got me thinking…"

Darjeerling then look at Don as a the young man get back into the tank, bring out another ammo box and reload the machine gun before continue firing as she said "… Still… I've got the feeling I've seen his face somewhere before we even met face to face…"

Meanwhile, Kay was back inside of her Sherman as she and the others avoiding Don's 50 cal. Rounds. The blonde seems excited as she said "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

The girl who was driving the tank asked "But he just took out two of our Shermans…with a machine gun"

Kay folded her arms as she smiled "Meaning he's a skilled opponent, I just LOVE a good challenge"

As Don's Sherman and the Pink Bunny team's M3 finally out of the forest,Don seized fire and get back into his vehicle.

Kay then said to the other Shermans "Don't mind them,just keep focus on locating the Flag Tank…Arisa, any guess on where they might be?"

Arisa, who turns out to be the girl with the twin pig tails smirked as she was listening to some sort transmission, but it's not from her other teammates, Miho's voice can be heard through it as she said "White Ducky,Pink Bunny and Fury, we're retreating, please regroup with Devil fish and head North East"

Then Don's voice can be heard "Copy that…"

Arisa then spoke into her team's radio "Sent 2 Shermans North East…"

Kay didn't even think twice before she said "You got it…"

Then, 2 Shermans split from the formation and head towards their designated loaction.

The M4A3E8 and the M3 managed to rejoin the Type 89 and the Panzer IV near the edge of the forest,but it wasn't long before the two dispatched Sherman spotted the 4 reatreating tanks and open fire.

Don then uses his Sherman to shield the M3 and Type 89 as he said to Miho through the radio "We'll slow them down, keep going, we'll follow shortly"

Miho then replied "Good luck Wardaddy" before she signal the Type 89 and the M3 to follow her tank.

Don then said to Gordo "Floor it!"

He then said to Grady "Coon, bring out the flare rounds"

Grady nodded as he grab an ammo box that was labelled "Smokey" containing a belt of ammo made from what seems to be conventional flare that was normanlly uses in signaling recusers,but smaller.

The commander then remove the 50. cal ammo box from the machine gun and quickly replace it with the 'flare' rounds. He then pull the bolt back to chamber the bullets and open fire at the two Shermans's front hull.

Thanks to Gordo's driving, the Shermans from Saunders school haven't managed to hit Don's Sherman yet. The flare round that Don fired obviously didn't even scratch the surface of the Sherman's armor, however, they stuck on the hull and start emitting a thick cloud of harmless smoke as the flare burning out, blocking the crews vision.

The Sherman then quickly catches up with the others, but not before Norman shot both Shermans in their rear armor, eliminating them.

As Don's Sherman rolls off, the view then shown the two Shermans that got their tracks blown off,while their vehicles are not eliminated, they cannot move,thus rendering them pratically powerless unless an enemy tank just happen to enter their sight, there were voices from one of the Shermans can be heard saying "So eh… what now?"

Then a voice from the other Sherman replied "beats me… anyone here knows how to repair tank tracks?"

The view then shown the Fury, White ducky, Devil fish and Pink Bunny team rolling together through a series of medium bushes. Miho pops open the hatch of her tank and said "Phew… that was a close one… still… they appears exactly where we were heading… as they they were… waiting…for us…"

Miho's voice slowly lowered as she spots something that looked like a small, white balloon floating above the battlefield.

It was a wire-tapping device, using to intercept and eavesdropping on the enemies's radio transmissions during wartimes.

Miho then waves at the other tanks, signalling them to stop behind a tall bush. She gathered everyone and said "Ok… guys… do you see that balloon?"

Don then take a look before he said "Heh…wire-tapping, cheap trick for such a big school… that would explained a lot…"

Yukarin was flipping through the sensha-do rules guidelines before she said "Yep… there's no rule regarding wire-tapping…so basically, that is not considered an official violation of regulations…"

Hana then said "But…should we report this? It's unfair!"

Don shrugged "No need… let them spy on us…"

Miho's eyes lit up as Don look at her before she said "… butttt, all we need to do is to give them the false informations…"

Nishizumi then look at the girls and said "Anyone brought their cellphones?"

The moment she asked, the girls all pull out their own fliphones, each with it's color and whacky,cute decorations. On Don's side, the commander himself then went into his tank for a moment before he bust out with a Motorola dynatac 8000x phone in his hand, quite an impractical item to be in possesion of during the 21st century, not to mention the fact that it doesn't even have a texting function.

The whole squad,except for his crew have their jaw dropped, with Miho saying "Okkk… that's gonna be a problem…"

Don then smiled confidently "Don't worry, that balloon can't pick any wave from this thing … I eh… made some slight modification to it when I bought it…best 300 bucks I've ever saved up for… just call me if you have any plan"

Erwin then said "So… what's our current plan?"

Miho then said "Same as before, we lure them toward your tank… I'll give them the false infos… Hippo team, Pink Bunny team and White Ducky team will form a firing line behind these bushes… Fury team and our team will protect the flag tank and try to divert their fire while you guys focus on their flag tank… Saori will text you guys if any thing come up… Good luck" before she and everyone went back into their vehicle and position them neatly just behind the tall bushes.

Once inside, Miho the spoke into the radio "All teams regroup at point 128, near the hills, we should be safe there…"

Arisa, who have heard Miho's faux infos and seems to be have bought it blindly laughed maniacally, startling her crew members as she said "The Hills? Are they really THAT BAD? They'll be like fish in a barrel for us, I don't even know why Kay was so friendly to those Nobodies.."

Arisa then said "This will show them… HOW dare that Skank Saori stole Takashi from me?"

Then she began to cry "Why Takashi senpai? WHY? WHY wouldn't you notice me? WHY did you fell for that UGLY BITCH?Why-hy-hy-hy-hy-hy-hy?"

The driver under Arisa's command whispered to the gunner "Why do Kay have to assign us with her again?"

All the gunner can do was shrugged as she covering her ears.

…

A moment later, at point 128, Kay's Sherman and about 5 of her teammates Shermans was already in position, but not a single tanks from Ooarai shows up like Arisa've told her.

Kay look around the quiet scene in front of her for a good 2 minutes before she spoke into the radio "Uh Arisa… I uh, I know we've just lost 4 of the tanks…

Just then, she heard through the radio "Uhh commander… that Sherman and the M3 got us both… we didn't even see them til' it shot us"

Kay then sighs and contiues "make that 6 tanks… so I perfectly understand that it's normal for just about any of us to feel nervous and made the wrong decision,furthermore don't wanna be a whiner or anything but… I DON'T SEE ANY TANKS FROM THE OOARAI YET"

Arisa seems shocked as she shouted "WHAT? But I hea..I mean…eh…my mistake" before she put the radio down.

She then took out her binocular and look through it for a bit before she gritted her teeth "Dammit, what pathetic tricks did you nobodies pulled on me here?"

As Arisa said so, Don's Sherman and Pink Bunny's M3 both emerges from a minor slope and stopped right in front of her own Sherman.

Arisa turns to see Don, who was holding his brick phone to his ear and was staring awkwardly at her. But moreover, at the blue flag on her Tank.

The three was staring at each other for a whole minute before Don knocks on the hull of hull of his tank and asked "Machine… you got her locked?"

Norman replied "Yep…but so does her…"

The M3 Lee also have their cannon aimed at Arisa's Sherman, turning the current situation into a Mexican stand off.

Just then, Kay's Sherman and the boyish hair girl's Sherman Firefly also emerges from the bushes, with their cannons pointed at Don and the Pink Bunny's team.

Kay pops the hatch open and said to Don "I gotta say boys, no newcomers team have ever excite me like this before…"

Don put down his phone and smiled "Stop with the tirade sweet cheeks, mind telling me why did you wire tapped us if we're such a "worthy opponents?"

Kay's face suddenly look confused as she asked "Wire-tapping? what are you talking about?"

Don then pointed at the balloon floating in the air from afar.

After looking at it, Kay then said "Naomi, what's the meaning of this?"

Then the girl with the boyish cut emerges from the Firefly as she look at the balloon and shrugged "Wasn't my idea… you think I need some cheap trick like that to bring these guys down?"

Kay then turns to Don and said "Look, I garuantee you that WAS NOT my idea ok? I pride myself on keeping the game clean and fair for everyone and I ain't gonna throw away that pride anytime soon"

Don then said "Well, you surely can't expect everyone in your team to follows the same principle.. can you?"

Kay then said "I suppose… but who are you suggesting were playing dirty in my team here?"

Don shrugged "Beats me… but If I was you… I would suspect whoever gives you the most accurate infos… suspisciously accurate…"

Kay's eyes slowly lit up as she said "Well… Arisa have been quite…accu…rate…" as she look at Arisa's tank,which was fleeing from the scene after she know Kay was only seconds away from realizing she was cheating.

Kay,Naomi,Don and the whole Pink Bunny team was looking at the fleeing flag tank awkardly with Kay said to Naomi "Remind me to have a talk with that stupid girl after the match is over…"

The blonde then scratching the back of her head as she turns the cannon away from Don's Sherman and the M3 as she said "Well…this is… embarrassing… Look, I want to make it right for you guys… what say, we'll split…"

Kay then said to Naomi "Blast that balloon"

Naomi nodded before she took out a pack of chewing gum, put one in her mouth and get back into the Firefly.

Naomi then adjust the cannon and quickly shoot down the balloon while she chewing on the gum.

The loud 17 pounder cannon sound that the Firefly carries forces Kay, Don's crew and the girls from the Pink bunny team to cover their ears.

As the balloon burns and it ashes fell to the ground, Kay continues "…anyway, we'll split, you guys regroup with the others, I'll regroup with my team…we'll starts fresh, no tricks this time…I promise"

Don then said "Never did met anyone like you Kay…really, since we started doing Sensha-do in the States… all we've ever met were arrogant,self-important assholes…"

Kay slightly blushes as she said "Oh..well..thanks" before she got back into her Sherman and drove away with the Firefly as they follows Arisa's Sherman.

Don then said to the Pink Bunny team "Guess we'll do the same…tell Miho and the others…" before he get back into the Sherman.

…

 _Minutes later…_

The Firefly, Kay's Sherman, rest of the Saunders's Sherman and Arisa's flag Sherman was rolling among the open grassland. Kay spoke to Naomi through the radio "Naomi, take up sniping position on that hill"

Naomi replied "Yes Ma'm" before she turns her tank and head toward the hill that Kay mentioned.

…

Meanwhile, Miho have just spotted Arisa and Kay's Sherman with her Binocular as she spoke into the radio "Ok guys, there's the flag tank… It's being escorted by a A1 Sherman…"

Erwin replied through the radio "Looks like a trap…"

Miho replied "Yes… It is a trap… but moreover… they probably know that we know it was a trap…"

One of the girls from the white ducky team replied "Sooo… should we attack or not?"

Miho said "Yes, so everyone needs to be on high alert, there surely be ambush ahead the moment we began pursuit, that Firefly is the biggest threat, one hit from its cannon and you're done…so form a defensive formation around the 38(t) and watches both your sides, good luck guys" before she and the team rolls out.

As they rolling down the hill toward the grassland, Miho spoke into the radio once more "Uh… Wardaddy? I got an idea…"

…

Down at the grassland, Kay pops the hatch open and look around, it wasn't long before she saw the Ooarai's formation emerging behind her and Arisa's vehicles. The blonde then said "Alright… everything seems to be going according to plan…" before she get back inside.

Kay then spoke into the radio "Ok they're near your positions… Naomi, you ready?"

There was no reply from Naomo, promting Kay to say "That's what I'm talking about"

The moment she said so, the Ooarai open fired at Arisa's tank and her own, promting the two vehicles to fires back as they keep rolling forward in a zig zag pattern to avoid getting hit.

Miho was watching both sides carefully while the others focus on the attacks. Suddenly, a shell hit the Type 89 right it its rear hull, causes it to lose control and ran right into a nearby rock, with a white flag on its turret.

The girls from the Pink Bunny team spoke through the radio, sounding quite shocked "Whe..where did THAT came from?"

The moment they said so, a shell, hit their tank, incapacitate and eliminated it on impact.

Miho quickly took out her binocular and look around a bit before she said with a worrying voice "It's gotta be the Firefly… but.. how can it hit us from so far? I can't even see it"

As she said so, another shell bounces off of the student council's team vehicle's armor, startling Momo to the point that she actually lose her usual code composure and replaced it with pure fear on her face.

Now, only the StuG, the Panzer IV, the Customized Sherman and the 38(t), which is the team's flag tank remains.

Miho finally spotted the Firefly, accompanied by the remaining Saunders's Sherman on a hill top, 4000 meters away.

The girl then said "Incredible… the Firefly's effective range of fire is 3000 meters… she was able to bypass that by ultilizing compesation aims"

Miho then spoke through the radio "Guys, get the 38(t) out of the blast zone, our team and Hippo team will continue pursuit"

The 38(t) then quickly turns and went for the Bamboo bushes on the left side of the grassland. Of course, Naomi was able to see it, thanks to the help from the girls driving the Sherman accompanying her Firefly, acting as a spotter just like a real life human sniper unit.

Naomi then adjust her aim away from the StuG and the Panzer IV and move it toward the fleeing 38(t).

Meanwhile, back at the chase, Kay and Arisa still firing fiercely at their pursuers and manages to avoid most of the incoming shells. As she use the binocular and look through the vision block, she murmured "Something's not right… where's that customized Sherman again? If it was suppose to be a road block or ambush unit…we surely would have seen it busting out behind the trees and shoot at us by now… but… AW SHOOT"

Kay drop the binocular and went for the radio as she shouted into it "NAOMI! Watch out! That Sherman wasn't their ambush! It's their COUNTER-SNIPER"

The moment Naomi heard the whole transmission, a shell landed right on her spotter tank's front hull, eliminating it.

The girl couldn't believe it herself as she rotate the aim toward the source of the shot, to find Don's Sherman, parked on another hill top on the opposite side of the grassland with its cannon still smoking from the shot.

Back inside Don's Sherman, Bible seems impressed as he pat Machine on his shoulder and said "I gotta say Norman… THAT was freaking awesome"

Don then said "You know you could have shot the Firefly first…"

Norman smirked "What's the fun in that?" as he re-adjusting the sight once more.

Naomi then fires another shell at the Fury, at the same time as Machine steps on the trigger, firing a shell right back.

At that moment, a once in a century thing have just happened, both shells collided with each other in mid-air and exploded.

This have the crowd, and even the Noble sisters shocked as they all speechless after witnessing it.

Don then have Gordo steps on the gas and roll down toward the grassland, heading toward the 38(t).

Naomi seems to know his plan as she quickly adjust her aims at the 38(t), which was having problem moving, since its track have been shot off by Arisa's Sherman during Don and Naomi's brief sniping battle.

Meanwhile, Hana was adjusting her aim carefully at Arisa's tank as Rezei keep the Panzer IV steady as it rolls.

This is the decisive moment, both teams flag tank is in each other's sight and the next shots could be the one that sealed the outcome of the match.

Naomi murmured as she chewing on her gum faster "Almost… almost… Gotcha!"

Hana then also said "This is it… deep exhale…and…"

Both girls steps on the trigger at the same time, sending the shells out of their tanks cannons.

Everyone was on edge, including Miho's sister as she slowly stood up from her seat.

Naomi's shell was about to smash into the side armor of the 38(t) when Don's Sherman pulled over right in front of it, taking the shot instead.

At the same time, Hana's shell flew pass Kay's Sherman and smashes right into Arisa's Sherman's rear hull.

Next thing everyone know was the white flag pops out from Don's Sherman and Arisa's Sherman.

Kay pop the hatch open to look at the aftermatch before she look at Miho's Panzer and gave her a big smile, and a thumb up.

Then, the announcer's voice can be heard "Flag tank eliminated, the winner… Ooarai Girls School!"

Then, the crowd went wild.

…

Later, at the match-end ceremony, the two teams stands facing each others and bow respectfully.

Kay on the other hand just jump right over and hugged Miho as she said "Good job girls!"

Miho blushes as she said "Oh eh…thanks"

Kay then said "And eh, hey I'm sorry about my teammate tap-wiring you guys earlier…"

Saori then said "Gee, you're much nicer than any team we've ever met"

Kay then grinned "Hey, this is Sensha-do, not World War II, we're all friends here"

The blonde then look at Arisa and said "You, write me a report when we get back…and eh… toilet duty for a week"

All Arisa can do was stay silent and cry in a novelty manner with two straight lines of tears rolls down her cheeks like two waterfalls.

Kay then look at the whole Ooarai team and said "See ya guys again soon eh? We'll have a rematch by then" with a big smile.

As she left, Naomi then approaches Norman and said "Nice shootin'…I mean it"

Norman seems surprised as he asked "Ho..how did you…"

Naomi smiled "call it…Sniper intiution…" before she shook his hand and follows Kay and the rest of her teams.

The other girls then group hug each other as they celebrating their first victory.

Don and his crew on the other hand just stood there with smiles on their faces.

As Naomi and Kay walk with each other , Naomi gave Kay a small folded up piece of paper.

As Kay look at it confusingly, Naomi said "That cute gunner from the Sherman gave me that when we shook hands… I think it's for you…"

Kay then open it up, inside was the address of the antique she asked Don's team about when they first met, written in Japanese and Bible's real name being signed at the end.

…

End of chapter 6


	7. Good tanks hunting,again

_**Chapter 7: Good tanks hunting, again**_

 _ **Sunday, Ooarai's General Hospital…**_

Hana, Yukari and Miho was walking among the hallway, each with a nervous look on their faces, Hana in paticular was wearing a white sun dress, hat and a was carrying a flower bouquet on her hands, seems like they're visiting someone.

Once they've stopped in front of a patience's room with the number 1029 and the name tag "Reizei" placed undereath, Hana and the girls all took a deep breath before she slowly reaches her hand torward the door, attempting to knock on it.

However, the girls was startled when a loud voice blast through the wooden door that goes "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? A flimsy stroke ain't gonna kill this old windbag! How are you gonna concentrate on your studies if you just kept ditching class whenever I have to go to the hospital? What, do I have to tell the doctor to keep it a secret so you would stay in class next time?"

As the girls wasn't sure how to react, the voice continues "What, cat got yer' tongue again?"

Hana then took another deep breath before she opens the door and walks in. Yukari whispered to Miho as the two follows Hana "Geez… Saori sure got guts…to be in there with Reizei's grandma"

As Miho walk pass the door, she briefly saw Don walking pass Rezei's grandma's room, wearing a rather casual outift comprised of a red hawaiian shirt with white Lilypads prints under his US tanker jacket, along with a pair of khaki slacks and and old pair of oxfords.

Don was carrying a small bouquet as he walks toward a room just 3 rooms away from where Miho was, he didn't even seems to noticed her or her friends.

The girl just look on as Don enters the room, but left the door open.

Miho then look at the others as they introduced themselves to Rezei's grandmother for a moment before she finally succumbs to her curiosity and silently, slowly back out of the room and make her way toward the room that Don have entered.

…

As Miho were just on the edge of the door, she slowly peek inside. There she saw Don, he was sitting just beside the bed, where a girl, around the same age as Miho with black,slicked back,shoulder length hair lies, seems like she was sleeping.

Don haven't say a word as he just silently put the flowers on the vase on the nightstand and leaned agaisnt the chair as he look at her.

Just second as he does so, the girl slowly waking up, she look at the ceiling for a second before noticing the young man in front of her.

The girl's eyes widened, she seems to recognized the young man as she gulped and said, with a trembling voice "Yo..You're…"

Don then smiled "I told you did I?"

The girl's eyes lit up as she shot up from her bed and hugged him.

Miho were still in confusion as she witnesses all of this.

Once the girl let go of Don, he asked "2 years sure feels like forever heh?"

The girl nodded in return "Not really…when you're in a coma anyway… the doctors said my conditions are getting better faster and faster each day since… the first time we met, I should be able to go back to school soon…"

Don then said "You just stay away from a tank ya hear? I can't always be there to save you, you know.." playfully.

The girl blushes as she said "I'll try… just like you, I can't seems to stay away from one my whole life…whether I wanted to or not…"

Don then asked "Did… anyone come to visit you when they heard you've awoken?"

The girl smiled "Yes… all of my classmates, our homeroom teacher, my younger brother,my father,my aunt… they all came… they nearly drowned the hospital from crying alone"

Don's voice darkened as he ask "But she… didn't come to visit…"

The girl seems to be struggling not to get her eyes watery as she shook her head and said "She… told my father that… that I… I'm nothing to her after that day… she… she didn't even visit me or send me a single letter…"

Don clenched his jaw before he said "How did your dad reacted?"

The girl said "He didn't say, but I can see it hits him really hard… after that, he began to take more time off of his work and spend more and more time with me, before…all this, he barely have time to spend with any of the family members.."

Don muttered darkly "Yer' dad should have done what I done that day…"

The girl giggles as she said "I… I suppose but… it can't be helped… my mother was very proud of the family's tradition and history… we have a long history that ties to Sensha-do from the day it was founded…"

Don said "And probaly disowning their kids for failure in a friendly sport event... I… I'm sorry for bringing that up…"

The girl shook her head with a smile on her face "It's ok mister Collier… If it wasn't for you… I don't know if I can still be here, alive on this hospital bed today…I'm the one who should be sorry, because of me… you..your back…"

Don quickly cuts her off "It's not so bad, chicks digs men with scars anyway… so I guess the more scars I have the more odd I'll have scoring with a girl… " with a playful tone.

Unknow to Miho, Saori,Yukari, Hana and Rezei was also peeking at the scene,with Suzu cooing "Wow~~~, it's sooo romantic" which startled Miho, fortunately she didn't make any loud noise reacting to her friends's presence.

There were a brief silence between the two before Don stood up,gently pats her head and said "Look I gotta go… but don't worry, I'll be back… the exchange program lasts for 2 Grades…"

The girl seems sad but smiles nonetheless as she said "I wish you could stay here…forever…"

Don then said "…Same goes for us… there's nothing left in the States for us to come back to…"

The girls quickly made their way back into Rezei's grandmother's room when they saw Don walks out as he wave at the girl and exit the hospital.

…

On the way back to Ooarai Carrier, what Don said back in the Hospital still echo in Miho and the girls head as they leaned agaisnt the transport ship's railing.

Miho then said "I've never seen that side of mister Collier… but.. what did he mean by that?... there's nothing left for him and his friends…"

Then a familiar voice just feets from the girls suddenly come up, startling them "… We're Orphans…"

The girls turns to see Don, leaning his back agaisnt the railing, smiling at them as he said "You girls sure like to eavesdrops on people huh?" with a playful tone.

Before Miho can reply, the guy continues "… See, me, Norman, Boyd,Garcia and Grady wasn't exactly the luckiest kids on the Block back in the US… we lost our parents when we were just a bunch of little mud skipping snots machines, call it cruel fate or whatever… when I met them.. I found out that our parents died on the same day..but, different locations and times… Of course the social service did a good job taking care of us up until High School, the school was nice enough to offered us a place to stay… in their old Gymnasium, pretty dusty but cozy… with soft beds, a small TV and a working group shower room…"

The girls don't even know what to say but to lower their heads.

The young man then saids "… We started driving Tanks the moment we entered High school… in no time, we started to dominate the other schools in our state, we won just as much as we loses… but… we've never feel more alive…"

Don then smiled sadly as he said "… But, to the rest of the school's coucil members and most students, we're nothing but a weapon and trophy-snatcher to them… we never really have any… friends,nor family"

The young man suddenly chuckles as he said "You know… when me and the boys told our host parents the story…partly cause they insist on it… they hugs us as tight as Norman hugs his widdle Teddie and flooded the house with salt water… not to mention the neighbors though the house was haunted from hearing their cries…they even go as far as called in a priest…our mom…I mean host mom invited him in,nice old guy really, Grady kept staring at his shiny bald head during dinner…"

Don then shrugs "But hey, this ain't the time for moping around on my past… So, how was you girls's day?"

Hana fidgeting as she answered "Oh..you know, just so-so…"

Saori leaned toward Don as she asked with a devious smile "soooo~~~~ who was that girl?"

Don then said "Oh, her name's Asano Imotou… I met her two years ago on one of the International Sensha-do playoff, you know, no trophy…just all good friendly sporting matches being held in the States… her school wasn't exactly well known so… it was picked to compete…"

Saori then grinned "Ooooo~~~~ I see, a forbidden loveee between two rivaling schools… I like that kind of romance"

The guy chuckled "Nah, she's more like… a younger sister, kinda like Norman really.."

Miho and the girls have tried their best not to ask him about what happened to his back and why did he got involve with Asano in the first place, and they have done a great job doing so. They just giggles in reply then began talking about to Don about various trivial subjects until their ship reaches the Carrier.

…

 _Later that night,in Yukari's room…_

The girls have all gathered at Yukari's house, with lots of snacks laying around as they watches the "Rage" film.

When the film reaches the scene where the Pershing tank squad and the infantry pushes toward and eventually through the Germans defense line, Yukari was yelling with excitement while the girls looking at her akwardly.

Then when it reaches the scene where the new recruit's girlfriend got killed by a Germans howitzer shell and the tank's mechanic was dragging him, kicking and screaming back into his vehicle, Saori's eyes was like a twin waterfalls.

Then, when the film reaches the final segmemts, when the commander of the last immobilized and heavily damaged Pershing tank was shot mutiple times by a German veteran sniper, before saving the new recruit and was killed by the German's grenades, both Yukari and Saori was biting their shirt and starts flooding the room with their tears.

Later on, the girls then say goodbye to each other and went home, with Yukari carrying a snoring Rezei on her back.

…

 _The next morning,Ooarai High…_

"He-heyy, you guys are here,good timing" Anzu said as she saw both Don's crew, now back in their usual US Tanker uniforms and Miho's crew entered her office.

Don was noming on a omelette in his bento box as he said "So eh… what's this about prez?"

Momo quickly spoke "As you all know…or not, especially you Coon-ass…"

Grady just reply with a flirty wink at her.

Momo frows at him before she continues "… Our next opponent will the Anzio's High, speciallized in Italian-made tanks, I don't need to remind you all that losing is not an option"

Yuzu then shyly said "Oh and eh… we… could use some help with the paperworks, you know, sorting out the old Tanks database…"

Anzu then said "Oh and we're gonna need some help with training the new recruits… see, we've just found out that there were more Tanks still scattered around the Carrier after the shool shut down their sensha-do program 20 years ago… IF we're gonna have ourselves a higher odd at beating them, we need to find those tanks"

She then points at the two crews and said "So, we'll leave these task to you… no rush though, we have 2 more days until' the next match"

Miho then nods and said "Yes… we understand"

…

 _Lunchtime, Ooarai's Hangar…_

"Awww it's so cuttte" said Saori as she look at Yukari's lunchbox,seems like she have arranged the seaweeds on top of the rice to make them look like a tank.

The girls was eating and chatting about various things on top of their tank, with Hana saying "You know… I still couldn't believe we've went this far… I mean,just a couple of weeks ago, we knows nothing about Tanks,let alone driving or firing them…, until you, Don,Boyd, Norman, Grady and Garcia arrived…"

Saori added in "yea, at first it was pretty uncomfortable sitting on the cockpit's chairs..you know, all vibraty and shaky, but now it feels kinda nice…still pretty shaky though"

Rezei then poke her head from inside Miho's crew's tank cockpit and spoke, with a sleepy voice "Did I smell miso?"

Saori then said "So that's where you've been during home ec… ditching class again eh?"

Rezei blankly replied "I'd like to call it "Systematic breaks organizing"

Yukari then said, with a playful tone "Well, I'm sure your grandma would love to hear all about it"

Rezei's face suddenly went pale as she said "Please don't…"

Meanwhile, Don and his crew where talking to the underclassmens from the Pink Bunny team and the girls from the Volleyball team, with Garcia saying "You girls might not know this but eh… Don here really have a soft spots for raccoons"

Don, who was eating another omelette from his lunch box rolled his eyes and said "Aw C'mon Gordo, I though I made it clear that we never talked about this to anyone else beside host mom and dad"

Grady added in "Oh stop acting like a typical shoujo manga tough guy chief, I like hyenas, Gordo couldn't get enough of baby pigmy hippos, Bible…well, bible…, Norman…"

As his name was heard, Norman quickly spit out his bite before the guy panickingly said "please don't do this to me Grady, my self-esteem cannot sink any lo…"

Despite Norman's protests, Grady cuts him off by finishing his sentence and said "… sand kittens"

Norman then whispered darkly "Why did I even bother change my mind about choking you to death in your sleep during that trip..?"

The girl with the light brown twin tails hair and big round glasses then asked "Ooo!Ooo! trip? Where did you guys go?"

Don seems to know that he couldn't avoid this, so the young man just shrugs and said "Well, since you girls insist…"

However, as he was about to begin, Grady budges in and took over "… See, it was around last weekends, our host parents told us that they wanted to show us the wonderous beauties of Japan's natural habitats, so they decided to take us all on a camping trip in the mainland…"

As the girl all silently listen, Grady continues "… When we arrives, what welcomes us was a bunch of raccoons… a whole friggin' battalion to be precise…creepy bunch of furballs kept staring at us as we sets up the tents and mesh kits… I swear they just lined up among the campsite… like half a mile, none of us could forget that sight… it's… too surreal, man… Norman here was hiding behind Gordo while Bible and me just stood there and stares back at them… our parents…I mean host parents doesn't even seems to think there's somes' wrong with a bunch of trash pandas eyeballin' 'em…"

The young man took a bite out of his sandwich before he continues "Oh and guess what Don was doing… the guy was skipping around, petting,cuddling,let 'em make dredlocks outta his short-ass hair like some Disney princess"

Some of the girls can be heard going "Awwwww~~~"

Grady then continues "…I'm telling you, we…well by we I mean Don ended up spending the whole day going around, petting raccoons til' they mistaken his hand as another racoon due to the smell…"

The girls then look at Don with stars in their eyes as one of them says "Gee Collier-senpai, who knew underneath that calm, matured appearance is a little princess just dying to be free" with a playful tone.

Don chuckles "You could say the same about Norman…except it's in reverse"

Normans only reply was a double facepalm as the girls giggles at Don's remarks about him.

The whole hangar then got silent when Erwin,along with Caesar suddenly walks in with what looked like a old map in her hand as she said "Alright everyone, as requested, I've pin pointed some possible locations where the Ooarai's remaining tanks are located… I'd suggest we starts looking soon as lunchtime is over…"

While the girls seems enthusiastic about the upcoming search, the boys all went "Ugghhhhhhhhhh!" in unison as a reply.

…

 _Ooarai's interior, BF5…_

"Oh great, I always thought I'll die fighting a war against an army of mutated Pop-tarts with MG42 machine guns attached to their hands… not being lost and starve to dead in a Carrier's storage…" said Grady as he sat with the underclassmen girls and Saori inside of a dark but fairly roomy storage.

One of the girls from the Pink Bunny team said "so… do we…have to…eat cardboard to survive until somebody finds us?"

Saori was pushing buttons on her phone as she said "Oh relax girls,I'll just call the others, they'll find us…"

As she said so, Saori and the girls then awkwardly look at Grady, who was chewing on a nearby cardboard box as he said "What? This is just in case it takes them more than a day to find us, See I got it from this show where this dude with a cool British accent who drink his own…"

The moment he reaches that part of his sentence, the scene the switch to Miho, who was looking at her phone before reading the message out loud to the others " _Lost, need rescue, Grady starting to lose his marble_ … oh dear"

She then look back at Yukari, who was hugging a WWI era British Mark V heavy tank, still in fairly good condition and its cannons, machine guns intact, parked next to a Renault Bis B1 medium Tank.

Caesar looks at the old tank for a moment before she said "It's a beauty but… I don't think it'll be very useful against the tanks from the 1940s and further forward.."

Yukari still rubbing her cheek against the hull where the tank's giant caterpillar tracks is as she pleads "But we can still drive it around for fun!"

As the others look at her awkwardly, Yukari then put on her puppy dogs eyes and said "Oh pleaseee! Pleaseee?Pleasepleaplepleplepleaseee?"

Erwin then said "Oh you can't be serious about this…"

However, the girls now notices that Don have joined Yukari as he also hugs the hull and went "Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?"

Miho then look at Rezei and Hana before she said "Well… I guess we should go look for them…we have the map … shouldn't be too hard"

…

End of chapter 7


	8. The Desert Schoolgirls

_**Chapter 8: The Desert Schoolgirls**_

 _ **Ooarai's training ground, near the hangar, one more day until the Nationals second round…**_

"Listen to that girls… the sounds of WWI's final months… and the 19 litre six-cylinders…six massive cylinders to be precise, in-line Ricardo petrol engine… with Wilson Epicylic steering system, two 6-pounder 57mm 6 cwt QF cannons and 4 Hotchkiss Mk1 machine guns that fires .303 rounds… it might be as old as my bicycle, it might look like my school's cleaning supplies storage but with some upgrades, thicker armo layers… along with a more powerful engines obviously, and more guns… this old girl can be your new support tank and mobile metal shield…ANDD possible mobile club house" said Grady, proudly as he starts the engine of the 1918 era Mark V male variant tank, with extended lenght for the girls to see,Yukari seems to be in her own trance as drool streaming down her mouth as the sounds of the Mark V enters her ears and being process by her ear drums.

Miho, who was looking at the vehicle said "8 crewmembers… even if we put this tank into use, we still lack one crewman"

Grady shrugged as he said "Meh, we still got one more day…"

The mechanic then look at the tank's weaponry before he said "… One M40 recoiless rifle replacing the front Hotchkiss… then place that Hotchkiss on the top hatch, with a shield welded in…We'll need some HP rounds for this one if we're gonna make a dent on the thick skinned tanks in the future…"

He then tap the side armor layers before he said "Then… a new 30mm thick layer on both sides… a 40mm layer in the front,belly,top and a 20mm layer in the back… that, and the rivets should add… about almost a ton"

Gordo, who was cleaning the B1 Bis's cannon said "We can't exactly find a better engine block to replace that 19 litre Ricardo ya know?"

Grady then said "You just let me worry about that Gord, I tuned up our mobile home… and Dad's…I mean host dad's Oldmobile, I think I can tune this old hunk of metal"

Don, who was eating a can of Spam bake bean as he leaned against the Sherman said "That still leaves us with the last problem… an open crewman position"

Bible, who was helping the girls from the mechanic and vehicles repair club attach a new, longer cannon into Miho's Panzer said "Hey Don, why don't you recruit that…hospital princess of yours?" with a playful wink.

Don rolls his eyes as a reply.

Meanwhile, as Grady and the girls from the Mechanic club have already begin working on the Mark V, starting with the Armor layers, Miho saw Anzu,Momo and Yuzu walks toward them, with a fourth person.

As Anzu waves at the teams, Miho's eyes widened as she gets a good look on the fourth person, it was Asano, but in Ooarai's uniform.

As Saori squints her eyes and said "Heyyy, isn't that…?" Asano dash toward a dumbstruck Don and tackles him with a hug, right in front of the confusing teammates, except for Grady, who was still replacing the armor layers on the Mark V.

Anzu seems to know what's up as she said "Sooo, you guys knew each other heh?Good save me the time to introduce... long story shorts, Asano's father have applied for her to be transferered to Ooarai..according to her own request, which is pretty obvious as of this time" while she pops her eyebrows at Don.

Don, who still unsure of what to say, slowly sat up and asked the girl "Asano? Bu…But I thought…"

Asano then help him up as she said excitingly "Actually the doctors have… decided that I can leave the hospital since last night…"

Don's jaw now looked like a upside down letter U as he heard that, and by the fact that Asano seems more cheerful and energetic now than when Don visited her in the hospital.

Saori then leaned toward the confused young man as she cooed "Well Wardaddy, I don't think she thinks of you…as a big brother though"

Asano then continues "…My father have agreed to have me transferred to Ooarai, he got connections in the Misnistry of Education so it was an easy task…"

Don then asked "But… what about your friends?"

Asano then said "Actually… if it wasn't for their persuations… I wouldn't be here… they…well, and my father…and the family maids say that I should choose my own path… and I…"

Asano then look at Don's confused face before she blushes and said "… I've chose mine…"

As she said so, everyone, including Gordo and Bible all went "Ooooooooooooo~~~~~~" as they all look at Don with an expression that says "You sly dog,you"

Don then lean closer to her as he whispered "Yo..Your dad "convinced" the doctors didn't he?"

Asano smile as she nodded innocently "Yep"

Don look at her for a moment before he shrugs and said "Welp, then now we got another Grady…differences is the gender… Welcome to the team"

Asano quickly notices the Mark V as she said "Hey I didn't think I'll ever see one of these artifacts outside of the museums, where did you guys find it?"

Don and Erwin awkwardly replies in unison "Ohhh… that…"

…

 _Flashback_

The scene then shows Don and Erwin walking among the bank of a river near a hill behind the school,the guy was holding an old pocket watch in his hand as he said "Dammit I just fix this thing…"

The girl in the Afrika Korps uniform said "Why don't you get a wristwatch? You know, ones that's not as old as that Penny farthing bicycle in the school's storage?"

Don saids as he gently tap his finger on the watch's surface "But I got it from a garage sale… I have to fight some asshole with a neckbeard and a shirt with the texts that reads "You'll never to big to be sexy" for it, it means a lot to me…and the broken thumb he gave me during the fight… just as much as his beard meant to him… I ripped it right off his neck when he tried to beat me with a G.I Joe action figure…"

Erwin chuckles as she heard that.

However as Don took another steps forward while looking at his watch, stub his foot on a rock and stumble forward, dropping the watch down the lake in the process.

As Don panickingly reaches his hand toward the water, attempting to find his watch, a light, coming from under the surface startled him and Erwin as they both back away.

Then, from under the water, slowly rise a beautiful woman, in a pristine white kimono, with long, silky black hair, skin as white as snow and eyes as shiny as the stars.

The woman, still standing on the surface of the lake gave the two a warmth smile before she spoke "Greetings, I am the Goddess of this lake… Were you the young man who dropped this?" as she held out a golden pocket watch with detailed engravings.

Don's eyes widened as he saw what's in her hand, however, he gulped and said "Uhh no.."

The lady then took out a platinum pocket watch and hold it out as she asked "I see, well then was it this watch that you dropped?"

Don look at the watch again before he said "Look, swamp lady, I dropped an old, rusty, smells of diesel and nacho cheese pocket watch that I got from a garage sale for 10 bucks…after I beaten a fatass jerk who looked like my gym teacher after his divorce… So if you're done with this "You're an honest man" gig, could I eh… get my watch back? we got a Tank to look for here"

The goddess seems a bit reluctant as she said "Oh? A Tank? You know, I just happen to have one reside under this very lake"

She then snaps her finger, and just she does so, the Mark V tank slowly being lifted onto the surface and eventually on the ground by a series of tendrils made of water.

Erwin and Don still doing their best to process what've just happened right in front of their eyes before the goddess spoke again "Since you were such a honest and humble young man, It's yours to take, I've used my magics to fixed it so you should be able to drive it back"

The lady then smiles "Well, I hope we'll meet again" before she slowly descend back down under the surface.

Don can't even say anything until she completely went underwater, and what comes out of his mouth was "Wait… what about my watch?"

Just as he asked that, the Goddess's voice can be heard from under the water "Oh… you see… I have to be honest, I really really like this watch.. so I've decided to keep it, bye now.."

Don then look at the Mark V for a bit before he look back at the lake's surface and said to Erwin, who still stares awkwardly at the lake as he does "remind me to dump a grenade down there some times in the future would ya?" with a irritated tone.

…

 _Back to the present…_

Asano still look at the two expectantly since Don and Erwin have been frozen for half an hour since she asked where did they fine the Mark V.

Then, Don, who seems to be out of his trance dashes his eyes to both sides before she akwardly answered "…We found it"

Erwin then awkwardly adds in "Yea… yea, we…we just found it… around…the school"

Everyone, except Grady, who have already began riveting the first new armor layer on the Mark V's sides with a big hammer can only stares awkwardly at the two.

…

 _At the same time, at Anzio High, student council's office…_

A girl with round glasses, long below shoulder and wavy hair, wearing a Italian military officer's uniform walks among a hall until she reaches a big double door.

As she opens in and entered the room, the girl said "You called for me? Duce Anchovy?"

On the other side of the room, behind a rather expensive oak desk, sits a girl with dark emerald hair that was being tied up into a twin tails style. She wore the same uniform, but with a black shirt and tie under the jacket.

The girl behind the desk, whose name seems to be Anchovy asked "The Ooarai High School… is the info's true?"

The girl with glasses nodded "Yes, miss Miho Nishizumi is indeed currently studying at that school…and was also the one who lead them toward victory against Saunders High"

Anchovy then said "Hmph, she got some nerve coming back to Sensha-do after that humiliating desertion…No matter, I'll crush her…as punishment for insulting this artful sport"

The girl in glasses retain her calm demeanor as she continues "Another thing…as you already know, she got a new…formidable partner, a team from the United States, lead by a boy named Don Collier, aka Wardaddy… their own winning and losing records shows that they're just above amateur a bit, yet…"

Anchovy cuts her off "…yet Darjeerling from St. Gloriana seems to think highly of that Yankee peasant and his crew"

The girl with glasses said "All and all Ma'am, I'd suggest that you…"

Anchovy cuts her off again "Don't underestimate his team? Don't make me laugh Alpacchio… That peasant was lucky enough that I'll even remember his name and face after I eliminate his flimsy Sherman"

The glasses girl, whose name is Alpacchio bow her head, still retain her calm expression, as she replied "Whatever you say Ma'am…"

…

 _ **Japan's mainland, Nationals 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **match, 2 hours until starts…**_

"The Desert… the terrain that marks our beginning in Sensha-do…Hahhh…how we hated it…" said Don as he look at the field up ahead with his binocular.

Erwin, who was standing next to him said "I on the other hand… find it verry alluring…"

The Fury team all took off their jackets due to the heat, with Grady wearing only a tank top under his overalls, Gordo and Norman only wear a olive t-shirt with their cargo pants and boots, Bible and Don kept their button shirts on, but rolled the sleeves up above their elbow.

Asano seems to be on the same team with Miho's group, as indicated by the black tanker jacket she wore. She also tied her hair back into a bun and rolls her sleeves up.

Miho, Yukari and the girls was checking out the upgraded Mark V that Grady and the girls from the mechanic club worked on yesterday. Now with considerable thicker armor layer all around, reinforced tracks, and a Browning 50 Caliber placed on top, near the driver's entrance hatch,in addition, there was also a Unditching Beam tied at the back of the vehicle with chains.

Yukari then asked Grady "Uhhh… I thought you said you're gonna use an M40 recoiless rifle for the front…"

Grady shrugs "I figure it's too heavy… plus a 50 cal and a good gunner and lots of well-placed shots… mostly at the tracks would still be able to make those elimination flags pops out… Don did it…once"

Yukari then asks "What about speed?"

Grady then said "That I've already taken care of, me and the monkeywrench girls eh… jury rigs and switches some parts here and there…, now this old girl can hit 30 km per hour thanks to the 30 cylinders jury-rigged engine block we cooked up last night,even with all these new armnaments and armor layers attached… plus we've reinforced the tracks so they won't break apart over time due to the faster rotations, just tell the girls the noise is going to be fucking loud so… either wear some earbuds or bare with it."

Yukari nodded to herself before she asked "Did you eh… touch any of those weapons?"

Grady replies "Not really… I did improve the steering and driving mechanism a bit, should be smoother from here on out…Oh and uh, since the Hotchkiss machine guns are only good for anti-personnel purpose, I switched the rounds with my own smoke rounds, they won't do any damages but sure will keep their vision at a minimum…"

Yukari then look at the Anzio's tanks line-up,once again the Ooarai was outnumbered. The girl quickly notices a P40 tank among the ranks of M13/40 and tankettes before she said "That P40 is something we should be worrying about the most, long range, powerful cannon, and fast... succch a beauty…"

Grady then said "Then you better watch out… chances are they'll use it as the sniper… the Mark V's armor might be thicker now but its still a flat surface so it won't be able to bounce any shells off once being hit… so,I say use speed and precision… by the way, did you guys decided on the crew for this one?"

Yukari nodded "Yep, Erwin suggest that I should go with her, that makes two… the girls from the Pink Bunny team makes 7… Oh and Asano have volunteered to be the driver"

The girl then continues "Miho says she can handle both commander and radio operator positions in my place, Caesar and the other two can handle the StuG by themselves…"

Grady then looks at the girls from the Clothing department, who are now the new owners of the Renaut B1 Bis and said "Those girls ever drove a tank before?"

Yukari replied "Heck if I know, they seems pretty calm for newcomers thought…"

Back to Don and Miho, who was casually talking when they saw Alpacchio from the Anzio's team approaches them.

The two tank commanders both look at her as she spoke "Greetings, I'm Alpacchio, we'll be your opponent for today's match, I wish us both a good match" as she bow her head.

The moment she finished her greeting, Anchovy,who is quite short steps out from behind her and said "Nishizumi?Miho Nishizumi?" as she pointed at Miho. The moment her loud voice were heard, the whole Ooarai team quickly gathered behind Miho and Don.

Miho replied "Uh.. ye..Yes, that's me"

Without hesistation, Anchovy spoke coldly,with her finger still pointed at Miho "Your tanks.. Are nothing but a bunch of mobile scraps metal and I, Duce Anchovy of Anzio…shall take pleasure of taking you and your yankee boyfriend down"

Miho was both upset, and confused as she said "But..bu…wait, boyfriend?"

Don on the other hand said "Did that walking Canned rich people's food just called me a Yank?"

Grady's voice can be heard from the back "She ain't entirely wrong chief"

The moment he said so, Grady's voice can once again being heard yelping "OWOWOWOWOWW, My ear! You're gonna rip it off! Jeez, it's a joke Asano..you jelly or somes?"

Then a loud thud can be heard from the back, with Grady's high pitched yelp can be heard "MY TURBOCHARGER!".

Saori, who obviously wasn't please to hear Anchovy's remarks about her friends quickly spoke up "HEY! What's your problem? It ain't that hard being nice ya know?"

Anchovy didn't say anything but just turns and walks away.

Bible scoffed as he said "Gee… friendly neighbor heh?"

Don's only reply was a spit, indicate his disaproval of Anchovy's behaviors.

Momo, was looking her wristwatch before she said "Alright yer maggots, half an hour til' battle commence, if you have a plan already, shoot"

Miho nodded as she lay out the map of the battlefield,provided by the organizers, it shows that the vast desert was divided into two by a ridge, with only a fairy small opening the middle.

She then points toward that opening and said "Ok..as you already noticed, this chokepoint will definitely plays a key point in determining which team will have the upper hand… the ridges are fairly easy to climbs with our tracks…might be harder for the Mark V, so Anzu, you and your team take the t(38) up those ridges along with the B1 Bis and take point…"

Miho the points at the edge of the map and said "Erwin, you take the Mark V along with Fury team and go around the ridge to the right, to scouts and flank them if things goes wrong…which I suspect It will…"

Miho then look at the rest before she points at the map again "Caesar, since this time your tank is the Flag carrier, you and Pink Bunny team go around the left flank, stay out of sight and lookout for the P40"

Yukari then said "But we should be worry that much… their tankettes only armed with machine guns…"

Miho then said "High caliber machine guns, Yukari… they're still considerable threats nonetheless"

The girl then look at everyone again before she said "Alright guys, prepare to roll out"

…

 _ **Nationals 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Match, 10 minutes after battle commence…**_

"Uhh… isn't sending 3 tanks with only Machine guns out…and the flag tank accompany them the work of an… how do I put it nicely? … a total idiot?" said Anzu as she look at the field from her position through the binocular, next to the B1 Bis.

Then she heard Miho's voice through the radio "Careful guys, that has to be a trap… move slowly and watch your sides…"

Anzu then look down at Miho's Panzer, it have parked behind a large rock with its cannon peeking out and pointed at the incoming Anzio's tanks.

Then, out of nowhere a shell landed right on the rock Miho's tank was hiding behind, shattering it.

Rezei quickl steps on the gas while Miho pops the hatch and take a brief look around before she said "That's a P40's cannon… but where is it?"

As she said so, a barrage of machine gun fires and shell from the Anzio's tank aiming at her vehicle forces the girl to get back inside.

Anzu then get back into her tank and said "That's it, I'm heading down there"

Prompting the girls from the clothing department to do the same as they abandoned their position to assist Miho.

Once they reached Miho's Panzer, the 38(t) and the Bis started to fires back at the flag tank and its escorts, however, due to the thick armor layer, they failed to eliminate it.

Miho quickly pick up the radio and spoke into it "Guys be careful, the P40 is their sniper…and I think it's dug in pretty deep somewhere on those ridges, Caesar, stay on high alert…"

Before she can say anything further, a shell bounces off of the Bis's side armor, startling the girls.

At the same time, Caesar's voice can be heard on the other side "We're in quite a fit here too commander, they've anticipated our flanking tactic… we're being showered with shells over here"

The scene then shows the StuG and the Type 89 being chased by 4 M13/40. The two tank put up a good fight as they constantly firing back, and as a result, managed to took out 2 of their pursuers. However, the Type 89 have also been hit and eliminated, leaving the StuG on its own.

The scene then shows the Mark V and the Sherman, which have stopped when they heard the transmissions, Don pick up his radio and said "Look, just keep moving in zig zag patterns, pay less attention to the Flag tank, it won't do us no good if the P40 just pick all of you guys off because you kept chasing after the Carrier"

Asano were looking through the vision block of the Mark V, listening to something before she said to Erwin "Senpai, I can hear M13/40's engines from afar… they're coming"

Erwin nodded as she pick up the radio and said "Wardaddy, we got company, M13/40s, straight ahead…"

Don then replied "Copy that, Miho! You guys still good?"

Miho's voice can be heard replying "Barely, the P40 just took out the Bis and we lost the Type 89, and Caesar needs serious backup"

Don then said "Got it, Erwin, you go assist Caesar and Miho, use the smoke rounds to buy them some times,and don't hesistate to take out any of their tanks once you got a clear shot from the 6-pounders"

Erwin the replied "What about you?"

Don said "I'll flank the Flag carrier… we gotta finish this asap"

Erwin seems to be in disbelief as she asked "All by yourself?"

Don smirks confidently "Damn straight"

He then climbs out of the hatch and mount the 50 Cal., while Gordo steps on the gas, Bible man the coaxial gun, Grady loads a round into the cannon while Norman, now with his Machine persona activated silently adjusting his aim as the Sherman speed forward, toward 3 approaching M13/40.

Asano on the other hand quickly turns the Mark V and head toward where Caesar should be approaching. It wasn't long before she spotted the StuG, with a dent on its turret, being chased by two M13/40.

Asano then pull the Mark V sideway, pointing one of its side, with 6-pounder and Hotchkiss machine gun attached toward the M13/40 before she told Yukari, who was handling the front Hotckiss "You know how to drive this thing, senpai?"

Yukari nodded in reply.

Asano then tap her shoulder and said "Take over for me"

Yukari didn't even know what to say she quickly get into the driver's seat.

Erwin then asked Asano, who was climbing out of the hatch "What are you doing newbie?"

Asano replies "Same thing Collier senpai would do in times like this"

Erwin can only say "Whaaa?" as a reply as she watch Asano closed the hatch behind her.

As the new student make her way up to the 50 cal. On top of the Mark V, the girls have already open fire at the 2 M13/40.

The smoke rounds did indeed buy Caesar some times as she quickly position her tank behind the Mark V as she spoke into the radio "Heh… I own you guys, having others to come and save me… today is a shameful day for the name Caesar.."

As Yukari wasn't sure what to do next, she was startled when Asano's pops her head down from above, right in front of Yukari's vision block and said "Alright Go Go Go GO! Miho senpai needs our help!"

Hearing Asano said so, Yukari steps on the gas, the newly upgraded engine roar as it speed forward.

Asano quickly mounted the 50 cal., pulls the charging handle down before she open fire on the two M13/40 as they came out from behind the smoke curtain.

Back to Miho, whose tank still having a hard time avoiding the P40, piloted by Anchovy's crew. The 38(T) seems to have been eliminated, with a disabled track and a hole on its side armor.

Suddenly, a shell shatters the Panzer's left track, imobilized, but not eliminated it.

The scene then shows Anchovy, looking through her binocular with a smirk as she said "Once I crush you Nishizumi… your Flag tank is as good as our"

She then turns to Alpacchio and asked "You got her locked?"

Alpacchio replies "Yes ma'am"

Anchovy then said "Fini…"

Her sentence was cut off when she saw the Mark V and the StuG emerges and open fire on the tankettes while still being chased by the 2 M13/40.

Miho's tank can then be seen rotate its cannon and shot at the pursuing M13/40s, eliminating one of them.

The StuG and the Mark V's 6 pounders did a good job eliminating the 3 tankettes, leaving on the Flag tank.

Anchovy quickly said "Forget Nishizumi! Take out their Flag tank NOW!"

As Alpacchio readjust her aim, the Mark V below quickly moves along with the StuG, shielding it from Alacchio's aim.

Anchovy then shouted "C'mon! WHAT TAKE YOU SO LONG?"

Alpacchio calmly answered "I can't get a clear shot… the Mark V's doing a good job shielding it"

Anchovy then said "THEN TORE THROUGH IT!"

The moment she said so, she heard numerous voices from her teammates over the radio that goes "Kommandant! That Sherman is a monster!" , "That Yank hunk of junk took us all out Kommandant!" and "Kommandant! That Sherman is going after the…"

The moment her teammates spokes those words, Anchovy heard an explosion down below. She turns to see her team's flag tank, smoking, with a white flag pops out on the turret, and the curpit was the Sherman, with its cannon still smoking from the shots.

It all happen too fast, Anchovy couldn't utter a single word as her eyes filled with disbelief while the announcer loudly declare the winner, the Ooarai High.

…

After the match-end ceremony ended. Alpacchio was politely shake the Ooarai's team members hand and bow at each other, as she was about to shake Miho's hand, Anchovy suddenly slap Alpacchio's hand away.

She then pointed at Miho and shouted "I WILL NOT ACKNOWLEDGE THIS DEFEAT YOU HEAR? I WILL NOT! You're a disgrace to Sensha-do MIHO! YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON IT! And you still have the nerve to call yourself a commander!"

Don was about to steps up but Miho hold him back as she replies "I have my reasons… It's not about winning…"

Anchovy snaps at her "IT'S ALL ABOUT WINNING YOU FOOL! WHAT'S THE POINT OF SENSHA-DO IF WE DON'T STRIVE FOR VICTORY? YOU DON'T DESERVE THE TITLE OF KOMMANDANT… A kommandant leads their me to victo.."

Miho suddenly cuts her off, speaking with a low, dark voice "My god… Don was right about you people…"

Anchovy suddenly stopped as she look at Miho, who continued "…This is a sport..not a war Anchovy…that's why I left the Nishizumi styles… they lived the live of warlords,always putting victories above all things…even the well-being of their own teammates… I turned my back on my family's tradition…but in return I've met all of these wonderful friends of mine… their safety meant far more to me than winning a sporting event…"

Anchovy didn't even know how to responds to that as she just look at Miho for a whole minute before she silently left.

Miho just look on with a sad expression on her face before Don gently put his hand on her shoulder and said cheerfully "Damn princess, that was mighty deep"

Miho blushes as she reply "Oh,oh.. uh… than…thank you, I'm sorry though… it's just.. came out…"

As she said so, Asano lunge toward Don, hugs him and said "WOOOO! We won senpai!" as she rubs her cheek on to his, right in front of the girls,who was looking at the two awkardly.

End of Chapter 8


	9. A Song of Snow and Gunpowder

_**Chapter 9: A Song of Snow and Gunpowder**_

 _ **Somwhere off shore of a icy location,Pravda's High Carrier..**_

Within the bridge, was a large room, decorated with the the color red, and a large Russia's Hammer and Sickle flag just above the entrance. In the middle of the room was a tea table where Darjeerling, and a small girl with short,light blonde hair in Russian's officer's uniform sits.

As another girl, musch taller than the blonde petite, with the same uniform and beautiful, long silky black hair placed two cups of tea and bowls of red jelly on either side, the blonde girl spoke, with a rather high-pitched voice "Gee, it's a bummer that you guys lost where we won last year huh?"

Seems like have been eliminated by Pravda during the Quarter-final. However, Darjeerling herself seems quite relaxed and nonchalant of her defeat as she took a sip from her cup and said "Well, sometimes it's a matter of luck… we win some,we lose some, nothing to be wallowing about"

The Ace of St. Gloriana then said "Oh, pardon me for asking but… shouldn't you guys be training for the upcoming Semi-final match?"

The blonde scoops a large chunk of jelly, put it into her mouth and scoffs "Oh puh-leeze! It's a waste of time trainning to fight a nobody like Ooarai, if you ask me, the only thing impressive about them is their streak of luck"

Darjeerling then said as she took another sip "So then I suppose the fact that The Ooarai is lead by the Nishizumi's heir have something to do with luck?"

The petite blonde suddenly look shocked as she said "Wha..? WHAT? How in the name of Mother Russia did I NOT informed of this?"

The girl with the silky black hair calmly said "Actually It's… her younger sister"

The petite blonde seems to have calm down as she sighs with relief "Wooo… and there I though… it's just her useless lil sis"

Darjeerling seems surprised as she said "I… don't suppose you ever've watch any of their matches?"

The blonde then asnwers "Why bother? I got Nonna here to do it for me" as she gesture her thumb at the tall black haired girl.

As she said so, the girl seems to remembers something as she points at the big flat screen TV placed above the fire place and said to Nonna "OH! I forgot, they're showing that TV show that covers the teams of this year's Tournament, the TV crew came here aswell!"

Nonna nodded as she took out a remote from her jacket's pocket and switch the TV on.

 _The moment the screen becomes clear, It shows the camera crew and the reporter,which seems to be a young woman entering Ooarai's front entrance as she spoke "And here we are folks, home of the rising stars, who have beaten Saunders and Anzio, two of the leading school in Sensha-do, boy~~ it doesn't look anything like a well funded establishment isn't it?"_

 _The camera then shows the TV crew walking among the school ground, toward the Hangar, being lead by Anzu and Momo._

 _Then, as they entered the Hangar entrance, what hits their eyes and their camera was Bible, standing with his back agaisnt the Sherman, with an half eaten apple placed on top of his head._

 _Then, in front of a nervous crowd, which was the entire Ooarai's teams, Don was standing in the opposite direction with a Colt M1917 revolver in his hand and its barrel pointed at Bible's direction._

 _Bible gulped as he said, while the camera still rolling, filming the whole thing "Uh Don, you sure about this?"_

 _Don then said "Of course I'm sure… Asano, blindfold please"_

 _Then, Asano quickly uses an oil-stained hankerchief and wrap it around his eyes._

 _The young man then lower his revolver and spin around 180 degree before he said "ready Boyd?"_

 _Bible replied "No"_

 _Don didn't say a word as he quickly raised his revolver and pull the trigger._

 _The bullet knock the apple off of Bible's head and bounces off of the Sherman's armor._

 _As the girls claps at Don's little stunt, the reporter excitingly said "That's some nice shootin' kid!"_

 _Acting on impulse, Don swung his revolver at the direction that the unfamiliar voice came from, startling the news crew._

 _He then remove the blindfold and said "Oh, I was wondering when will you guys shows up….. relax, it only shoot rubber bullets, here watch"_

 _The young man the turns his revolver toward the left of the screen and pull the trigger. Bible's scream can be heard right after, the camera quickly turns toward his direction to find Bible, rubbing his left buttcheek as he snaps at Collier "Dammit Don, it might be a fake bullet but the pain is fucking real you know?"_

 _The scene then cut to the interviews. First, Saori was shown saying "Well to be honest, I hope that I'll meet my prince during this event…I mean… boys couldn' resist girls who drove tanks right?... right?"_

 _Then, Don was shown saying "They can offer us a mint condition Pershing for all I care… This jury rigged "Hunk-a-Junk" is our home away from home and NOTHING will ever be able to replace it"_

 _Bible was next, he scratches the back of his head as he said "I've been thinking a lot about that… It feels like… it's our destiny you know, something that God almighty have planned out for us… to come here, meeting all these wonderful new teammates… It reminds me of a verse in the Bi…"_

 _Before he could finish his upcoming sermont, the camera then shown the crew, walking toward Grady, who have just exited the Hangar through the back door, in a cautious manner, he was pushing two barrels on a cart, one paticular feature, and most nocitable was the Nuclear Biohazard symbol on the barrels's surface._

 _As the reporter shouted as she and the crew began to run toward him "Oh, there you are mister Grady! I'd like to ask you a couple of questions if you don't mind"_

 _Grady seems panicked when he saw the TV crew, as the camera showing him shouts "AW SHIT!" before he push the cart containing two suspisious barrels away, at top speed. The camera was shown to be running after him with the reporter shouting "WaiT! Mister Grady!Wait!"_

 _Then, Asano was shown saying "I was a Gunner and on some occasion Driver of a Tiger II in my old school, but now this Mark V is my new home… I'm telling you, it's pretty spacious, if you can get used to the engine sound, it feels like a dorm room inside"_

 _As she said so, the camera slightly turns to her right when they heard someone's shouting._

 _Then, Norman, wearing nothing but a towel on his waist and another towel on his head like a turban with a back scrubber in his hand and an angry expression on his face walks into the camera's view._

 _The young man then shouts "Alright! WhERE IS HE?"_

 _As the girls was blushing as the gawk at Norman's body, with a couple of them taking pictures with their phones while blood streaming down from their noses, Don awkwardly asked "Alright Norman… what did Grady do this time?"_

 _Norman then angrily remove the turban on his head, revealing a light pink hairdo for all to see as he said "That jerk replace my shampoo with hair dyer!"._

 _As some of the girls shrieked in pleasure, Don, Gordo and Bible burst out laughing, even the reporter and the camera crew couldn't help but chuckles._

 _Norman then said,while still being filmed "I should've known there's somes wrong with that shampoo the moment I noticed that it smells like motor oil mixed with vanilla ice cream…"_

As show went on, the blonde laughed out loud "We're suppose to fight these clowns?"

Darjeerling casual took another sip as she said "They're anything BUT clowns, Katyusha, you haven't even seen these boys in combat… plus…"

She took yet another sip as she said "Never have I met a team with such… air surrounding them… they're fun to be around with, and are to be taken seriously when in combat, I wouldn't mind facing off against them again in the future..I dare say, I'd be delighted if that should happen"

…

 _ **At the same time, at the Nishizumi manor…**_

Maho can be seen sitting in a room with her mother, a traditional Japanese painting of a Mark V tank can be seen on the sliding door behind them.

As Maho, with her face slighly lowered, silently listen, her mother spoke,with a stern, cold voice "I can't have your younger sister disgracing the family's name any longer… I'd expect you to crush her at the finals"

Maho's face suddenly loses its usual cold, blank expression, it have been replaced with a sad, concerned expression as the girl clenched her jaw and tries to look away. Seems like what Don've told her a few days ago truly affected Maho.

Her mother then said "Maho?"

Maho startled as she answers "Yes, mother, I understand"

Her mother then continue "Always remember…the Nishizumi's code… Show no mercy, no weaknesses… Iron disciplines, as strong as your Iron heart"

Maho's jaw clenched and slightly trembles as she heard the phrases "Show no mercy" and "Iron heart". Although it's no surprises that she've heard this a thousand times over, yet now, those words have began to give her a slight pain in her chest whenever they're spoken.

Then, Don's words once again echo in her mind " _What's the point of winning if you traditionalist warlords-like families treat it as a war that you must win?"_ as Maho walks through the expensive, yet somewhat cold hallway of her family's manor.

…

 _ **Ooarai's Carrier…**_

"Oooooo, It's getting cold already" said Anzu as she, Momo, Yuzu,Don and Miho sat by the kotatsu table, with a steamy, boiling pot on top of it.

Momo was wearing a black fur collar leather jacket while Anzu was wearing a traditional japanese jacket, same as Yuzu.

Miho was wearing her team jacket while Don wore a battle-worn WWII Waffen SS hooded winter parka, with the hood hang loose and the buttons undone, revealing a layer of thick fur under it, making it kinda look like he's wearing a fur capelet over an open jacket.

Anzu then said "Welp, today is the student council's founding anniversary…and that's pretty much the reason why I've invited you two here"

Miho seems shy as she said "Oh… you guys sure spends a lot on the food huh?"

Anzu was chewing on her food as she said "Well… it meant a lot to us… Oh hey, I wanna show you something"

She then took out a photo album from under the table. Anzu quickly flips through the pages right after she place it on the table's surface and stops right at a picture she took with Yuzu and Momo in front of the school gate.

Anzu smiles brightly as she said "This! is the first day after the founding of our council"

Miho said as she looks "Awww"

Don seems shocked as he pointed at Momo's image in the photo, she was smiling, a big, happy smile to be precise as he said "Holy shit! I didn't know Momo have a twin sister"

Anzu then laughed as she said "I know you'd say that, but that's our widddle Momo"

Momo's cheek was as red as ketchup as she shouted "EY! Don't just show things like that to strangers!"

Don then chuckles "You better not let Grady sees this… he'll be scarred for life…"

Momo snaps at the young man "WHAT Do you mean by that?"

Don replied "He said your frowny face is the most beautiful thing he've ever seen"

Momo's face once again blushes before she replied with a rocket straight, right into the young man's nose.

Anzu then sighs as she said "Ahhh… If only we can still have more moments like this in the future" with a somber voice.

As Miho still unsure of what she meant by that, Don seems to have suspected something as shown on his stern face, but the guy decided to keep it to himself and asked "Hey, c'mon eat up would ya Princess? You're gonna need those calories…and..whatever the heck in those tofus for the upcoming match"

Miho seems a bit confused as she asked "Uh… Princess?"

Don nonchalantly replied as he readjust his nose "Yea, me, the boys and the girls wanted to give you a nickname…or… callsign, whichever you wanna see it as… and we all agree on " _Iron Princess"_ …well, most of us anyway, Grady insist on " _Don's crush"_ … 'course Grady also insisted that we call your sister's snowball-head second-in command " _Sandy Va…"_

As Don reaches that part, Yuzu quickly cuts him off "Okkkk mister Collier…I eh… I think we understand"

Miho on the other hand seems very flattered, and somewhat embarrassed as she blushes and briefly glances at Don throughout the whole meal.

…

 _ **National Sensha-do Tournament, Semi-final, half an hour before battle commence…**_

"Alright, that should do it" said one of the girls from the Mechanic and Vehicles clubs as she finished hammering the last rivet into the brand new Winterkette tracks onto Miho's Panzer IV.

Miho bowed her head as she said "Thank you for your hard work"

Then, 3 girls, with the same height, nearly identical facial structures and hairstyles approaches Miho with the one in the middle spoke "Uhh… Miss Nishizumi?"

Miho quickly turn around and said "Oh, Midoriko, is everything ok?"

The girl, whose name seems to be Midoriko fidgets "Oh, Nothing… we eh we're just kind of nervous…"

Miho smiles at them as she said "I know, me too… "

Meanwhile, in front of Don's team's Sherman, Grady and Gordo was busy helping Don, who still wearing his battleworn Waffen SS Parka installing an anti-freezing heater unit into the vehicle's engine while Bible and Norman, who was wearing a olive military beanie to cover his pink hair was checking the Winterkette tracks they've just installed to see if there's any errors.

After the installation was completed, Don pops out from the turret hatch as he waved and shout at Asano, who was drinking a cup of hot coffee in front of the Renault B1 "HEY ASANO! You ok with sharing the same tank with the Hall monitors triplets?"

The girl enthusiastically waved back at him as she replied loudly "No problem senpai! The Mark V isn't exactly a snowy terrain friendly vehicle anyway"

As Don nodded at her, he saw a truck approaching from afar, a Russian Katyusha Missiles launcher truck to be precise.

Of course, things like that would've gathered everyone's attention by now.

The whole Ooarai team quickly gathered as the truck began to slow down and eventually gone into a full-stop just feets from them.

As silence covered the entire field, the trucks doors opens, and from it, was Nonna, then the petite blonde, now wearing a customzied olive Russian tanker jumpsuit with the bottom part modified into a rather cute puffy shorts that reveal her legs, black socks and boots.

In addtion, the blonde now wore an oversized tanker helmet, seems like she's not exactly confident about her height.

Grady leaned toward Bible as he whispered "hey look… a Hobbit"

Bible actually find it a bit funny as he tried to keep a straight face as a reply.

Back to the blonde, who just silently look at her ooponent's team for a whole minute before she laughed out loud and said "Aw man, Darjeerling actually think these clowns have a chance agaisnt me, Thee Katyusha?"

Of course the girls didn't take that rude remark pleasantly, but before they can say anything, Don suddenly approaches her, reaches out his hands, being covered by a pair of raw leather gloves as he said "D'awwww, you're just the cutest thing I've ever seen" while playfully pinching both of her cheeks.

Katyusha obviously didn't take it lightly as she knocks his hands off of her cheeks and snaps back "DON'T CALL ME CUTE YOU PEASANT!"

Don chuckles as he reaches out his hand again, offering a handshake as he said "Alright, Alright, my bad… anyway, nice to meet ya"

However, Don's hand, while still within her reach, it's still above Katyusha's head due to her lack of height.

The young girl then dash her eyes at Nonna.

Nonna seems to understood the signal as she pick Katyusha up and place the petite girl on her shoulders.

Then, Katyusha said "Now you're all beneath me" with a grin.

Grady replied with a sarcastic tone "technically speaking anyway…"

Don on the other hand once again said playfully "Aww ain't that cute?"

Katyusha's cheeks both tinted red as she shouted "YO…YOU WON'T BE ACTING LIKE….. THAT ONCE WE GRIND YOU TO THE GROUND! LET'S GO NONNA"

Nonna nodded as she bowed at the Oorai as a farewell gesture before turning and walk away, with Katyusha still on her shoulders.

Once the two drove out of sight in their Katyusha truck, Don turns back to the team and asked "So, Princess, what's the plan?"

…

 _ **National Sensha-do Tournament Semi-final, 10 minutes into battle…**_

"Ok everyone, the overall terrain will be flat, with a couple of fairly high hills and covered with snow… with the addition of a small abandoned Village not far from where we are… The opponent's team have a KV-2, several T-34 and a couple of IS-2… The IS and KV are our biggest threats so stay cautious…" said Miho, through the radio as she was looking at the map.

She then continue "… Wardaddy, you guys go scout ahead… stay out of sight and be careful"

Don's voice can be heard replying through the radio "Got it"

Miho then continues "… The rest, watch your sides and form a protective barrier around the Type 89 and follow us"

Then, the Fury Sherman broke off from the formation and speed forward to do its assigned mission while the rest headed toward a small group of pine trees near just a couple of miles away from the edge of the abandoned village.

It wasn't long before they spotted 3 approaching tanks, 2 T-34 and a IS-2 from afar.

Erwin the pick up the radio and said "Enemies inbound, Princess! Should we engage?"

Miho replied "It could be a trap… Erwin and I will engage them, the rest, keep an eye out for ambush"

As she said so, Hana and Caesar have just done adjusting their cannon's sight. Knowing so, Miho then said "Fire when ready"

Right then, both pulls their triggers, sending two shells right at the opposing tanks.

Both were successful direct hits, as both T-34 was eliminated upon impact.

That leaves only the IS-2, but instead of even firing back, it just turns and speed away.

Miho then spoke through the radio "Everyone begin pursuit"

The others tanks quickly begin to roll after the IS-2, which was heading toward the abandoned village.

As the pursuit went on, Don's voice can be heard through the radio, but it was mostly inaudiable due to the constant cracking and buzzing in the background. While Miho couldn't make out a single word he was saying, it seems like something really important as he was shouting into the gadget.

The scene then show Don, shouting into the radio inside the cockpit "Miho, DO NOT FOLLOW THAT IS-2, I repeat DO NOT FOLLOW THAT IS-2, THEY'RE WAITING FOR YOU IN THAT VILLAGE! MIHO! MIHO?!"

There was no responds from the other side aside from the loud buzzing and cracking. Don irritatingly hangs up the radio and said "Great, the damn Radio's busted… some timing heh?"

Grady then went over to take a look at it before he said "yea I can fix it… gon' take a bit though"

Don then said "You do that, I'll call her on the phone"

The young man then bust out his Dynatec 8000x and dials Miho's number.

The scene the switches to Miho and her squad enetering the Village, but the IS-2 is nowhere to be found.

As her Panzer IV slows down, Miho's cell rang.

Before she can even say anything the moment she pick it up, Don's voice slams right into her ears, startling her "MIHO! You gotta get out of there! You're in a killing ground!"

Miho's eyes windened as she hang up the phone and spoke into the Radio "Everyone watch out! It's an…"

The moment she said those words, a whole Pravda's tank emerges from behind the houses, including the IS-2 they were chasing earlier.

Miho can only utter one more word "…Ambush…" before the Pravda's tank open fire on her team.

One of the shells from the T-34s bounces off of Miho's tank as she spoke through the radio "Retreat into the church behind us, everyone"

While the other tanks managed to make it inside with only a few dents on their hull, one of the shells hit the StuG in its tracks, imobilizing it.

As if things could get any worse, Hane turns to Miho as she said "It's no good, the cannon's rotating system's jammed"

Miho then said to Rezei "Full reverse in front of the StuG!"

Rezei quickly position the Panzer IV in front of the damaged StuG then back up the tank in full speed, pushing the latter into the church along with the Panzer in the process.

The moment all of the Oorai's tanks, save for the Sherman were inside the abandoned building, the Pravda suddenly stops firing.

Minutes after that, once the Ooarai's girls have exited their vehicles, two girls from the Pravda, carrying a white flag toward the building.

Once the two were just outside the entrance, one of them spoke "We have a messege from Katyusha, " _Surrender, and apologize to me while on your knees for disrepecting me earlier before the match begin, since I'm a generous person, I'll give you 3 hours to decide"_

Momo gritted her teeth as she shouted at the two messengers "That lil' BITCH!"

Anzu held Momo back as she said "Woahhh woah Momo… this is Sensha-do… not UFC, save that anger for the hobbit later on"

As the two girls leave, Saori said "They didn't even notices Wardaddy's Sherman isn't with us…"

Miho then said "…Yes,but… he's still being outnumbered being alone out there… and we… we're basically sitting ducks…"

Everyone then startled when they saw Momo constantly slamming her fist on the hull of her team's 38(t) as she shouted "NOOOOO… IT.. IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS!"

Miho slowly approaches her as she said "Momo… calm down… It… it might not be such a bad decision to surrender…"

Momo snaps back with her face down, facing her tank "IT'S NOT! YOU HEAR ME? IT'S NOT!"

Miho then said "But.. it's just a sport… there're always more to it than just winning"

Momo once again shouts "NOT IN THIS CASE… WE CAN'T.. WE CANNOT AFFORD TO LOSE !NOT NOW, NOT AFTER WE'VE COME SO FAR!"

Miho then said "… Coming to this school and meeting all of you guys… I can't ask for anything more wonderful… and I…"

Momo snaps at her "THERE WON'T BE A SCHOOL LEFT IF YOU WAVE THAT WHITE FLAG!" before she broke down and sobs loudly.

Miho, along with the girls were in shock, with Miho said "Wha…what?"

Anzu then steps forward while Yuzu went over to calm Momo down. The council president then spoke, with a serious tone for the very first time "It's… true… see, the amount of students admitted to Ooarai was at an all time low… the money can no longer keep up with the cost of the Carrier's mainteance, repair and re-fuel… so they told us that… if we cannot win this year Tournament in order to boost our reputations, the MEXT will no longer funds the school…thus decomissioning the Carrier…and sell it for scraps…"

One of the girls said "Bu…but…how can they do this?"

Anzu then spoke "Because they're the one in charge.. because they can"

She then continues "So you see, none of us consider this as a war any more than you miss Nishizumi… but… facing the school's shut down… I needed you… I need all of you to think of it as a war…Just this once….please"

…

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

"Huh, I was suspecting something along that line when I saw them looking at that Photo album… guess I got the boys into yet another war eh?" said Don's voice through Miho's cellphone.

Miho smiles sadly as she replied "Seems so… are you guys alright out there?" while looking out the church's entrance.

Don replied "More than ok… we're working on our own plan out here…"

Miho replied "Oh?"

Don then said "let's just say, it's involve 4 shovels and lots of shoveling…"

Miho then hears Norman's voice over the phone as he yells "GOD DAMMIT GRADY! GIMME BACK MY PANTS!" before Grady's laugh can be heard, followed by a loud thud and struggling sounds.

Then, Don's voice can be heard again "Anyway, could you put the girls on the phone somehow? I need to going through the plan with them aswell."

…

 _ **Meanwhile, on the Pravda's side…**_

"Are you sure you didn't give them 3 hours just so you can sleep and eat?" said Nonna as she look at Katyusha, who was lying in the cockpit of a Russian's snowmobile with a large fan in the back.

Katyusha quickly snaps back at her "No way! I've told you didn't I? I am a person with a big,big heart,… as big as… the Siberian highlands"

Nonna smiles "But is it just as cold?"

Katyusha seems to be taken aback with her comment, she flustered for a moment before replying "Bah! Just let me sleep for a bit would ya?" before she turns away, holding a cute pillow in her arms.

Nonna just smiles gently as she began to sing a Russian lullaby to her commander, like a mother to her child.

…

 _ **Back inside the church…**_

"Are you sure this new plan's gonna work?" asked Sodoko as she and the girls all gathered around the heater, eating some hot soup while the girls who knows a thing or two about fixing things help each others retattach the StuG's tracks and and fixing the Panzer IV's cannon's rotating system.

Erwin replied "Have some faith newbie… Don and Miho haven't let us down since the day we started… I wouldn't expect any of them to fail us now…"

Yukari then turns to Asano and asked "Say… Asano… You never told us how did you… and eh, mister Collier met…"

Asano jumped as she heard that question, the girl fidgeting a bit before she said " _Well… It was 2 years ago… my old school travelled to the United States for a playoff… I've only seen him briefly when the teams leader greet each others…, I never though our lives would intertwined from that moment… His teams and my school's team started out quite equal… until his Sherman quickly got the upper hand, resulting in his team dominating us as the match went on… My Tiger II was the flag carrier… And needless to say, even with such a powerful heavy tank, with a inexperienced crewmembers… it wouldn't be anything beside a moving target with a big cannon… Collier-senpai's Sherman shot the Tiger in the back, eliminating us and secure his school's victory…"_

Asano then took a deep inhale before she continues " _… but, that happened on a slippery hill… and it was rainning, hard… the Tiger II's weight was too much for the terrain… my crewmembers managed to exit the vehicle first before the ground finally gave in and break apart, sending the Tiger II tumbling down… with me still inside the cockpit… Once down there, I tried my best to crawl out of the cockpit… I didn't even noticed my head was bleeding… but I did noticed the burning hot air around the vehicle… the smell of gasoline,smoke and flames… my body gave it while I'm still just feets away from the imminent explosion… Just as I was about to become the first fatality in Sensha-do history…out of nowhere… Collier-senpai wrap his jacket around me before he pick me up and ran as fast as he can away from the explosion…"_

Saori put one hand over her mouth as Asano proceeds " _… Next thing I remember… the heat wave and the ear-raping sound of the Tiger being blown to bits…I didn't even know how far he managed to carry me but the shockwave knocks us both on the ground… Then, when I can feel the heat died down a bit, Collier-senpai tore his shirt off and wrap it around the wound on my head… well.. I mean what's left of his shirt anyway… when he was wrapping the shirt around my head, I can see smoke coming from his back… the heat wave from the explosion burned his back… I can even see the pain on his face as he tries to ignore it…"_

Saori's eyes once again turns into a twin waterfall as Asano continues "… _Then… the medic teams quickly arrived and start tending to my wound… my father, my teammates and my… mother was also there… She… she just… look at me… as if I was… I was a stranger… before she said "_ _You've shamed our family's name for the last time… from this moment on, you're no longer a member of the Imotou Family_ _"_

Asano paused for a moment before she sniffs, while the girls seems shocked and quite disgusted. The young girl then took another breath before she continues "... _Those words… was like a thousands hot lead rounds piercing through my body… I can't even cry lying on the ground, under the rain, with the doctors constantly gently slap my face to keep me awake… thanks to them doing so, I was able to witness what happened next… Collier-senpai just went over to her and… punch her right in the face… as my father went over to help my mother up… Collier-senpai was shouting at her at the top of his lungs while the medics tried their best to hold him back… He was yelling in English but I think he did know enough Japanese back then to understand what my mother told me… Plus I'm quite knowledagble in the subject… so I can make out every single words that fly out of his mouth… he said "_ _What kind of mother are you you heartless monster? Your daughter's on the ground, bleeding right in front of you, not knowing if she'll be able to live through this or not, and you just disown her for losing a god damn sporting even? You want to treat this as a war? Fine, but leave us children, your children out of it, we're not soldiers, she's not a soldier, she's your flesh and blood"_

Miho was holding her chest with one hand as Asano continues "… _I could remember much after that as my conciousness started to fade… but… but I did remember hearing his voice echo near my ears and feeling his hand holding my hand…so gently as he said "I'll come to visit you… I promised… you better not die you hear me? I'll see you again whatever it takes…"_

Asano then sighs with a smile on her lips as she said "Then, I woke up after being in a 2 years coma, and then a week later, Don entered my hospital room andddd now I'm here with you guys… I'm telling ya, the Officials actually done a good job covering up the incident… normally things like that would have got people protests in the streets by now"

Saori then said with her eyes as brights as the stars "Ohh man, I wish something as romantic as that could happen to me… well… without the tank blowing up part of course…"

Hana then said "Wow… mister Collier can be quite scary at times when he loses control"

Hana then look to the entrance to find a girl from the Pravda just standing there, with her eyes watering. Seems like the girl eavesdropped on the group and listened to the whole thing.

The Pravda girl startled when she got noticed, but quickly calm down as she said "Miss Nishizumi, The commander wants to know your answer"

Miho quickly replied "We're not going to surrender…"

…

As the silence down on the battlefield went on, and a blizzard coming in, the audiences still determined to stay and watch the match, including Darjeerling and Maho, who's accompanied by her mother.

The woman stood up, with a irritated look on her face and said "let's go Maho, watching this garbage is a waste of time"

Maho then said, while still sitting in her place "No,Mother… this match isn't over yet…"

Somehow her respond got her mother to reluctantly sits back down.

Meanwhile, Darjeerling and her second-in command was sipping on their tea and observing the match with the second-in command girl said "The weather is getting worse milady… Things doesn't look good for the Ooarai…"

Darjeerling replied with her usual calm demeanor "Perharps, but until the winner is announced, we can't be sure of anything…"

Back down to the battlefield, Katyusha yawned as she said "Ughhh I gave them 3 hours for THIS? No matter… we've left the right flank open on purpose… once they went that way… it's game over for that nobody academy" while she observing the church from her binocular.

The moment she said so, a shell smash the rear armor of one of the T-34s next to her tank, eliminating it and startling the whole team as a result.

Katyushe turned around to look for the attacker with the binocular, but due to the heavy snow and the night sky, she couldn't really see anything.

However, after a few seconds, Katyusha saw a tracer shell flew out from the behind the darkness and bounces off of her tank's side armor.

Then, from behind that darkness, the Sherman emerges and into Katyusha's binocular's sight. The loli blonde seems shocked, and angry as she said "IT's that Sherman! Dammnit I completely forgot about it…"

Then, the Sherman fires another shot, hitting another T-34 in the rear before it can turn around.

Katyusha gritted her teeth and shout through the radio "Destroy it!"

But the moment the Pravda tanks that block the front escape routh right in front of the church, the Ooarai's tanks suddenly rolls out from it, with their cannons blazing, lead by Miho's Panzer.

Then, Miho's group head straight at Katyusha's defensive line instead of going through the right flank, further surprising the blonde loli.

Thanks to the Sherman's speed and Gordo's driving skill, it haven't got hit yet. It also have bought Miho's group enough time and a window to break through Katyusha's front defensive line before the whole Ooarai's team finally regrouped.

Katyusha was obviously pissed as she point at the escaping Ooarai's tank, including the flag carrier and shouted through the radio "AFTER THEMMMM!"

Back on the audiences, everyone was cheering,not for the Pravda, but for the Ooarai. Unknown to her mother, Maho actually flash a faint smile on her lips as she saw her younger sister in action.

Then, the scene shows Miho, who take a brief look at the open, snowy road in front of her squad and the Pravda pursuing behind before she spoke into the radio "Alright everyone… stick to the plan, form a straight line, with the Type 89 in the middle"

As the others does so, Katyusha seems to be puzzled by the Ooarai's move as she asked Nonna through the radio "Uhhh what the heck are they doing?"

Before Nonna can answers, an IS-2 suddenly fell down a ditch, then a T-34 fell down another ditch, followed by another and another until 5 of Pravda's Tanks were disabled.

Katyusha quickly realize what's happening as she shouted into the radio "STOPPPPP!"

Once the remaining tanks have stopped she said "Ok… we don't know how many more ditches they've dug so move slow and cautiously back to the flag carrier location…"

The blonde loli then continues "…Nonna, you're in position?"

Nonna picked up the radio as she said "Yes…"

The scene then zoom out, showing Nonna's IS-2 parking on top of a high,snowy hill that provide a wide and adventagous view of the field down below.

Miho seems quite glad to see what just happened as she said "It worked Wardaddy! It actually worked!"

Don's voice can be heard through the radio as he replying "Alright, now split up… your and mine team will hunt their flag carrier… Erwin, Sodoko, Anzu and Pink Bunnies protect the Type 89… I haven't seen the second IS-2 among the pursuing Pravda tanks… chances are it's their sniper…and if that's the case, you guys need to keep the Type 89 safe until we took out their flag carrier"

The girls replied in unison "Got it"

With that, the Sherman and the Panzer IV broke off from the formation and head back to the Village.

Once they're just a couple of miles away, both the Sherman and the Panzer IV stopped and turns off their engines.

Then, Miho pops her hatch open and look around through the binocular before she pointed at a nearby Bell tower and said "Yukari, could you get up there?"

Yukari nodded enthusiastically as she said "You got it"

The girl then jump out of the tank and landed onto the snow with a fallbreaker roll and quickly made her way toward the tower, while keeping a low profile.

Once at the top, Yukari then look through the binocular and scans the Village. It wasn't long until she spotted the KV-2 guarding the flag carrier, which is a T-34 at the very edge of the village.

Yukari then dial Miho's numbers and said "I found it… andddd I found the KV-2… they're both right in front of you, the flag carrier is hiding behind the house with the big hole where the front door should be"

Miho then replied "Gotcha"

Right at that moment, The girls from the Pink Bunny team can be heard through the Radio "Sorry Miho, we got sniped…it came out of nowhere"

Miho then said "It's ok girls, are you ok?"

The girls replied "Yep"

That's all Miho needed to know before she said to Don "Ok Wardaddy, let's end this"

Don just smiles in returns as they both got back inside as their tanks speed toward the target.

It didn't take long for the girls driving the flag carrier tank from the Pravda's team to spot the incoming Ooarai's tanks. They quickly get back inside the T-34 and spoke into the radio "Miss Katyusha, the enemies have spotted us, we're under fire here"

Katyusha's voice can be heard from the other side "Dammit I KNEW it! Just run around the perimeter to buy youself sometimes… the KV-2 will help keep them off of your back"

The moment she said so, one of the girls on the other side said "Uhhh… the Sherman just took out the KV-2…"

Katyusha then shouted "Then just don't let them hit you! We're almost there"

As Miho and Don give chase to the Pravda's flag carrier, Sodoko's voice can be heard through the radio "Miss Nishizumi, we got sniped too… that IS-2 really pack a punch"

Right after Miho heard that, Anzu's voice came up "Sorrryy Nishizumi, the IS-2 got us"

Things started to look bad for the Ooarai once more, since only the StuG and the Type 89 are left standing, and Miho still can't get a clear shot at the ever-moving T-34, not to mention Katyusha's squad is on their way to back the flag carrier up.

Miho was thinking for a moment before she spoke into the radio "Mister Collier, I have an idea.. could you hide behind that house?"

…

As the girls inside the T-34 flag carrier look back at their pursuers, they only see the Panzer IV firing at them. One of the girls said "Hey… where did that Sherman go?"

The driver shrugs as she manuvuering the vehicle "Probably got a broken track, now shut up and let me drive"

…

At the same time, the scene shows the StuG with both tracks disabled and a white flag flying on top of its turret, seems like it was eliminated aswell.

Then, the scene shows Nonna, aiming down the sight of the IS-2's cannon as she follows the running Type 98, the Ooarai's flag carrier.

…

As the T-34 reaches the house the Sherman hide behind, Miho shouted into the radio "NOW!"

The moment she said so, the Sherman suddenly rolls out from behind it, blocking the path of the T-34.

As a result, the T-34 rammed right into the Sherman.

…

Nonna finally got her sight locked on to the Type 89 as she whispered "farewell…"

…

With the T-34 now in full stopped after the collision, Hana quickly aims ther cannon at its rear armor and steps on the trigger, at the same time as Nonna.

Both shells, from the Panzer IV and the IS-2 exited the cannon barrel and head toward their targets. In just seconds, both explosion shook the audiences.

It felt like forever for the smoke to clear, revealing a white flag on top of the T-34 flag tank. Luckily, the IS-2 shell only took out one of the Type 89's track, not enough damages for it to be eliminated.

Katyusha can only look at the aftermatch in silent while the crowd when wild as the announcer declare Ooarai as the winner.

…

At the match-end ceremony, Katyusha and Nonna walks toward Miho and Don and look at the two for a moment before she slowly reaches out her hand, without being being carried on Nonna's shoulder and said "I…It was a good match… You…You guys.. aren't half bad…"

As Miho shook her hand with a warmth smile, Don once again playfully pinches her cheeks, causing her to blushes and shouted "STOP TOUCHING ME! I AM NOT CUTEE!"

Maho and her mother was looking at the screen showing Don and Miho's at the ceremony live with her mother said coldly "Using cheap pagans tricks… don't she have no shame?"

Maho then replied "That's skill mother…"

Her mother replied "Excuse me?"

Maho then said "Miho and this… Collier boy have the both the skills required to overcome the Pravda, Miho analyzing the situation calmly to come up with the approproate solution and counter-measures…while Collier… thinks outside the box and improve those solutions if the situtation should require it"

Her mother seems irritated as she said "Like I said, cheap pagans tricks"

As Maho bit her lips, she suddenly lifts her head when she heard Don's voice through the screen that goes "Shiho Nishizumi!".

She look up to see the young man, looking right at the camera, and right at her and her mother from their prespective as he said "Yea, I know your name and I know you're watching this… you pathetic excuse of a mother…"

His words obviously didn't went smoothly into Miho's mother, whose name is Shiho's ears as a frown can be seen on her face as she look at the screen.

Don then continues "… So? Surprised that your pagan of a daughter actually made it this far? Of course you do… she stopped being your daughter the moment she left your disgusting warlord wannabe family tradition and winning streak behind and save a human lives am I right?"

As Shiho's frow got more visible and intense, Don continues "… Look, I've have a long tiring day so I just gonna tell you this… The differences between Honor and your Children is that HONOR won't be on your deathbed and say " _I love you, thank you for defending me"_ , only your children and family do that… make sure you give them a reason to do so…"

As the crowd was chattering about Don's little speech that direct toward one of the biggest icon in Sensha-do, Maho was looking at the screen with an unsure look on her face, while Shiho just silently walk away.

…

End of chapter 9


	10. Another random episode

_**Girls und Fury**_

 _ **Chapter 10: Another random episode**_

 _ **Ooarai's temporary male's locker room…**_

The boys seems to have just finishes taking their shower after PE class, they all walk out of the shower room, save for Grady who is nowhere to be found with towels wraps around their waist, with the exception of Norman, with an additional towel around his head.

As the boys walking toward the locker rows, Don asked "Say Norm… didn't you removed that pink dye on your hair yesterday? What's with the towel?"

Norman then replied "Oh uh… I… I kinda like the feeling of having a towel on my head…"

The others just look at the youngest member with a blank expression before Don said with a blank tone "Grady put hair growing tonic in your shampoo again?"

Norman sighs as he nods his head.

The boys finally stopped at what supposedly their lockers and open their corresponding locker.

Then, each took out their own gym bag and place them on the ground before forming a circle formation.

Then, before anything else happens, Gordo asked "Oh yeah, where's Grady anyway? Haven't seen him since gym class's over…"

Don shrugs "Meh, probably swimming in the lake behind the school again, no worries…anyway boys, you know the drills?"

Norman, Bible and Gordo all nodded, prompting Don to speak with a deepened and robotic voice " **Engage Non-Awkward eye-to-eye protocol"**

Then the boys eye's squinted intensely as they lock on to each others.

Bible then said " **Locked"**

Norman then said " **Locked"**

Gordo then said " **Locked"**

Don then said " **Acknowledged, Proceed with dignity-protecting-durable-fabric-layer applying procedure"**

Then, each of them reaches for their gym bag and removes their towels,fully exposing their bodies with their eyes still lock on each others.

Once that's done, Don said " **Synchronizing in three…two…ONE"**

The moment he said so, the boys's arms move with lightning fast speed as they took pieces of clothing from their bag and put it on themselves.

In just 4 seconds, their arms stopped moving, seemingly finishes with the task.

Don then said " **Procedure completed, disengage Non-Awkward eye-to-eye protocol"**

They boys then break eye contact and look down at their body, to find that not only they're not wearing their uniforms, they were wearing the Girls uniforms instead.

They all stared at their own clothes, then each others, then their clothes again before Don speak again with the same deep, robotic voice " **Mayday Mayday, we have a wadrobe malfunction, repeat, we HAVE a wadrobe malfunction"**

Norman then said "Grady… you're a dead man" as he removes the towel from his head, revealing a very cute shoulder length girlish hairstyle with a bang just above his eyebrows.

Don then look at Norman before he said "Well… at least, you look good in that outfit…"

…

Meawhile, at the Girls's locker room, Miho, who was wearing Don's uniform including his winter Parka with a blush on her face awkwardly look at Hana, Yukari, Saori and Rezei, who was wearing Don's crewmembers uniforms before she said "Uhhh… girls… I'm pretty sure this is not our clothes…"

Saori seems quite comfortable as she said "I dunno… it felt pretty cool,I've always wanted to try these on"

Rezei shrugs "Well… least we finally perfected our Non-awkward eye-to-eye peripheral vision"

Miho giggles a bit before she look at Don's parka on her body a bit before she slowly sniff the fabric on the Parka's fur layer as a light blush appears on the girl's face.

Saori then put hands on her own cheeks before she cooed "Aww… someone's in luvvv"

Miho seems to have done that without even knowing it, as she quickly snaps out of her trance when she heard Saori's voice and awkardly said "OH, Oh… anyway, we…we need to returns these clothes to the boys…"

Hana, who was the only one being spared from Grady's prank as she still wearing her uniform said awkwardly "But…if you girls are wearing their clothes…doesn't that means…?"

…

The scene then shows Don's crew, still wearing Ooarai's girls uniform awkwardly walks down the hallway, being gazes upon by the students. Some gazes at Don,Bible and Gordo with awkwardness in their eyes while the rest blushes and shrieks with pleasure as they saw Norman in the Ooarai's uniform, in addition of the long, girlish hair from Grady's hair growth tonic prank.

Walking with them was Grady, who was wearing his usual uniform with a smile on his face and a black eye, obviously from being punched by Norman.

Gordo seems to be suffering from something as he keep cringing as he walks before he said "Dammit where the heck is Miho anyway? This god damn girl's undies is KILLING my butt"

Grady scoffed "And here I am, wondering what kind of unholy force was holding that panty together… considering how the doc have to use the Kilometer units to measure it…"

Right then, Norman swung his fist right into Grady's other eye before the screen completely white out.

…

Back to Miho's group,who was still wearing the boys's uniform, who was sitting in Anzu's office with Momo, Yuzu and Asano, who was sniffing Don's winter parka that Miho was wearing in front of a weirded out audience.

Anzu then said "Okkk, about the incoming match…"

Her sentence was interrupted when the door swung open, reveal Don's team,still wearing the girls uniforms behind it,along with Grady, now with two black eyes from being punched by Norman.

As the boys quickly get inside and closed the door behind them, Anzu couldn't help it but laughed her butt off, Yuzu was blushing as she turns away, while Momo just cover her face and mumbles "Don't look at their legs, don't look at their legs, don't look at their legs…"

…

After about 15 minutes, Don and his team finally managed to change back into their US Tanker Uniforms, the same goes for Miho and her team.

They were still disscusing the overall formation of the Kuromorimine's High with Miho saying "…so our biggest threat will be the Jagdpanther, the Jagdtiger, my sister's Tiger I, her second-in command Erika's Tiger II… Now if we're lucky, they might decide not to bring the Maus or the Sturer Emil into the match… the Maus can single handledly wipe us out if we don't know how to deal with it…honestly I don't even know how are we gonna deal with it… my sister never underestimate her enemies… especially when her enemy is her little sister…"

Don then said "Now assuming the Maus is to be deployed, Our Sherman's cannon… and pretty much the rest of our tanks's cannons are practically useless against its thick skin, not to mention the well calculated sloped armor structure that provide 100 percent protection… BUT, if we can shoot its fuel tank which fully exposed in the back… it won't be a problem anymore… well, that is IF the Kuromorimine decided to deploy the Maus like you said… The Jadgpanther and Jadgtiger CAN be taken out but it will not be easy… so I say we do our best to isolate them from the fight…"

Miho nodded as she said "Agreed, but that still leaves my sister and Erika…"

Don said "True, Maho's Tiger I can be dealt with if we manages to isolate her from the rest of the team, but my Sherman aren't fit to fight a Tiger one-on-one…it's a suicide run through and through so it has to be you and me together, though I don't think your sister would easily fall for something like that.."

Miho sadly nods "You're right…the odds are still in favor of the Kuromorimine's side however you look at it…"

Anzu lean back against her chair and said "That's why I've gathered up some cash from the clubs around Ooarai….annddd from a couple of generous…donations from the outside sources to buy ourselves some new tanks and possibly some upgrade parts… I've sent some of our students on the shopping spree as we speak"

Yuzu then said "The girls from the Mechanic club said they spotted a VK 4501, aka the Porsche Tiger in a local garage and was looking forward to buy it… I hope we got enough money for it… it's just a Prototype model series but it's armor and firepower is no less fearsome…"

…

The screen then quickly show the whole Ooarai sensha-do team standing in front of the newly purchased Porsche Tiger, with its tracks stuck in a mud pile and its engine on fire.

As the girls from the Mechanic club tries to extinguise the fire, Don said "You… didn't mention that the VK 4501 have several problems which lead to its series's ultimate cancellation after 91 units was built: The twin 10 cylinders Porsche 101/1 engine blocks on each side of the back of tank AND its copper wiring prone to leads to vehicle break down… also, it can be easily getting stuck in mud so operating it on wet and soft dirt terrains is very risky especially during battles… still a pretty cool ass tank though, only ONE of them was deployed on the field as a Commander tank during the war so… it's… it's something"

Then, Miho pointed at the Jagdpanzer 38,aka the Hetzer's torso, which was also it's turret being placed near the 38(t)'s chassis and asked "Uhh, what about that one?"

Anzu then said "Oh that, we'll convert our 38(t) into the Jagdpanzer 38, while lack all directions firing capability, it's sloped armor provide great protection,also it looks pretty cool"

Momo suddenly looks very excited as she turns to Anzu and asked with a big smile "Hey prez, how about using what's left of the money to install the Schurzen spaced amour upgrade for Miho's Panzer IV"

Anzu nodded strongly "I… have no idea what it is but it sounds cool as heck, get to it then, Oh and don't forget that 88mm cannon we found near the scrapyard"

As Miho was smiling as she watches her friends, indcluding Don's crew chatting with each other about the upcoming arsenal upgrade, Asano's voice can be heard from behind her "Uhhh miss Nishizumi, there's this…girl stalked me all the way to the hangar, says she wanna join us"

Miho turn around to see Asano, standing next to a timid looking girl with a rather firm, yet slender body, her first noticible feature was her long, blonde unkempt hairdo that partially cover her face, another feature was the big,round bottlecap-like pair of glasses that covered up her eyes, however the most noticible feature was her white cat ears hairband she was wearing.

Miho doesn't seems to be affected by the girl's look as she said with a smile "Oh, hi there miss…ehhh…"

The blonde timid girl then said shyly "Oh uh… just call me Nekota or… Nekonyaa miss Nishizumi, I'm from the gymnastic club… I eh… I really wanna help you guys out however I can"

Miho then replied "Thank you so much…but… we…we don't have any spare tank left"

Nekota then said "Wait… what about that tank I saw in the parking lot a couple days ago?"

Miho seems confused as she said "wait…what tank?"

…

The scene then show Miho, Nekota and Don standing in front of a Type 3 Chi-Nu parking in the bicycles parking spaces, along with a long row of students bicycles. A couple of school activities ad banners can be seen hanging on the tank's cannon.

Miho seems quite surprised as she said "A Type 3 Chi-nu…. Wait, how did we never noticed it before?"

As she said so, Grady and one of the girls from the Mechanic club pops out from the hatches, with Grady says "It's still usable but… currently, the old girl is badly messed up… me and the greasemonkey girls can fix it but eh… it won't be finish until AFTER the match with the Kuromorimine, tough luck heh?"

Miho and Nekota both sighs in disappointment as they heard the diagnosis.

Don on the other hand tap Miho's shoulder and said "Tell Nekota and the girls to meet us at the gate afterschool, there's some place I want to take you girls to…"

Miho tilt her head "Uhh, ok?"

Don then look at Nekota and said "So newbie, do you have anymore friends who know how to handle a tank?"

Nekota shyly asnwered "Oh, ye…yes, I could give them a call, I hope they're interested"

The young man then said "You do that, just meet up at the school gate at 3:30 aight?"

…

The girls was standing in front of an old, partially rusted WWII Allied M5 Halftrack truck with awe in their eyes.

Don can be seen stepping out from the driver seat as he said "You girls like it?"

Yukari, who was overly excited as she said "Oh mah Gad where…and HOW did you get this?"

Grady then jumps down from the passenger seats in the back as he said "We have a… certain, part time job afterschool…"

The scene then shows the boys, at a local repair shop, all lie down under a Mercedes truck with their legs poking out.

As the view stays in front of the truck,there were sounds of tools rattling, bolts being turned and nuts being screws, along with Don's voice from under the truck "Hey Grady, check those wires would ya?"

Grady then replied "I'm telling ya chief that ain't the problem… now pass me that monkeywrench, I swear there's a rat in here or something…"

Gordo's voice then can be heard "Hey Grady, should I be worry about this oil leak?"

Grady's voice replied "Yes you should fatso, Norman, stick it in"

Normans's voice then can be heard "Wait what?"

Grady's voice then can be heard "Stick yer' god damn finger into that hole to stop the LEAK, I'll get to it soon enough, if it's overflown…drink it"

Norman then replied with a dark tone in his voice "You're lucky I needed you alive for the coming Finals ya know?"

Then the scene switches back to present time, with Grady looking at the girls awkardly before he said "…But nothing special in paticular, it pays well by the way…"

Don then said "Anyway, enough chit chat, hop on the back girls, we're going shopping"

…

"What is this place?" asked Miho as she and the girls stood in front of a large one story building with a big sign in front that reads " _Mumblin' Marvin's Antique and War relics"_ in both English and Japanese, seems like whoever own this store is a westerner and know Japanese quite well.

Don have just finished parking the M5 halftrack said "The place I told you about when we first met your sister remember? The old guy owns a couple of tanks and I…"

Anzu folds her hands and said "And you're planning to…"

Don quickly cuts her off "Nah, he doesn't sell them, though he DID promises me to let us drive one if we make it to the finals"

The young man then turns toward Miho and said "He's one of your biggest fans Princess" with a smile as he walks inside, leaving Miho slightly blushes out of flattery before she and the girls quickly follow suit.

Once inside, the girls, especially Yukari was astounded by the huge selection of merchandise the owner have on display, ranging from WWI to WWII uniforms, helmets, gasmasks, shovels, knives and bandoliers of all nations that participated in those wars.

As Yukari skips around the shop, marvelling and drooling over the items, Don and Miho approaches a sleeping elderly caucasian man behind the counter.

He seems to be around mid 50s with white hair and a balding condition, and a snoring problem as he mumblin' some inaudiable jibberish everytime he exhale.

Don then slowly reaches his hand toward the man's shoulder and tap it gently as he said "Uhhh… Mister Marvin?"

Right then, on impulse, the old man quickly shot up and yelled "AMBUSH!", startling the girls for a bit before he finally make out what's what.

Once Marvin recognized Don standing next to Miho and her teammates, the old man smiles brightly as he shook both Miho and Don's hands as he said in Japanese "Well if it isn't my favorite customer AND the Ooarai's Tank Queen, I tell ya, lil' missy, meeting you and entire team here in my shop, this old man can die without any regret"

He then look at everyone and said proudly "Anyway, Welcome to my store, youngins" before turning to Don and said "Boy I say Boy, that match with the Pravda was a darn fine performance on your side… using the elements to yer' advantage, whoever taught you to drive that Sherman should be proud…"

Then, just as Don was about to speak, Marvin spoke again "So, how long have you two been dating?"

That question caught both Miho and Don off guard as they both blushes and replied in synchronization "Wha.. No, we're, we're not dating…"

Marvin then shrugs "Oh, well you two look good together, just sayin', trust me, you'll hear the same thing from others sooner or later I'm sure of that"

Don then said "Listen mister Marvin… eh… how do I put it?... We're having a… slight problem…we're kinda short one tank for the National Finals so eh…there's no way for me to be witty about this, could we uh… borrow one of yours?"

As Don said so, Yukari can be seen wearing a WWI British helmet while Rezei was snoring inside a Gasmask she was wearing.

…

 **End of chapter 10…**


	11. O' Sister my sister

_**Girls und Fury**_

 _ **Final Chapter: O' Sister, My sister**_

 _ **Mumblin' Marvin's antique…**_

"Woweeeeee! It's like you got the entire WWII armored warfare in your backyard" squealed Yukari as she gaze upon the majestic sight in front of her, a very large yard, around a medium football field with numerous tanks from all nations parked in rows.

The elderly man chuckles as he walks toward her with his cane as he said "Yep, that's my life's work there lil' missy, me and my friends…well, late friends collect, build and rebuild tanks from that wretched and bloody era… including Prototypes"

Marvin then look at the youngsters and said "So, which one strike your fancy?"

Nekota quickly run toward a gray British A33 Excelsior Prototype tank, partially customized with a German drum-fed MG42 on the turret hatch, which was a completely out of place piece of armnament for a British made vehicle and said "Thi…This one… I really like this one" with a rather shy tone.

Before Marvin can say anything, Yukari quickly noticed the MG42 and said "Uhhh mister Marvin… what's that MG42 doing up there?"

The elder man shrugs "What's an MG42 NOT doing up there would be a more subtle question..hell of a machine gun I tell ya… it's basically the colt M1911 of the Germans, the designs only met a very few changes throughout the years up until today…"

He then look at Nekota and said "Anyway, that's a good choice lass, good armor layer, a bit below average speed… the cannon could be a bit more powerful if you ask me…"

Then, the whole gang hears an eerie moaning sound from behind, which prompted them to turn and look, and what they saw was Yukari with drool streaming down her wide open mouth, her eyes seems to be in a trance and her finger was pointed at a KV-2 tank turret, being attached to a 4 legged spider-like chassis.

As the girls still being astounded by the sci-fi looking vehicle, Don asked Marvin "Does…does it actually work?" with his eyes still glued to the spider tank.

Marvin answered proudly "Sure do, drove it myself, me and my buds spend the last 25 years building the chassis and its driving mechanism…worth every single seconds… It has been our lifelong dream to build a spider tank ever since the Star Wars Saga… ahh yes, those were the days for us… me, Takashi, one of my first and closest friends since my family moved to Japan back in the 60s and his buddies from the mechanic club would gather at each others houses from nights to nights, eating snacks and watches…then rewatches every Star Wars films that have ever made…poor bastard died of a heart attack after we finished this beauty…the moment those legs began to move and walk from the other end of the yard, you can see a bright, content smile on Takashi's face before he collapse…"

The gang can only stay quiet as they look at the elderly man sighs while reminiscing, while Momo whispered to Anzu "Gee… nobody asked him about his life story…"

Anzu then shrugs "Loosen up would ya Momo, we're looking at a work of art here"

Miho then asked "What…what do you call it?"

Marvin replied "The KV-2X… you know, the X looked like the tank itself, when being viewed from above, though the others insist that we should called it the Walking Terror, which I think is a bit… overexaggerating it's abilities, it's just a KV-2…on four legs, still pretty cool as heck everytime I pulled it in front of a convienient store"

Yukari turns to Marvin and said with a demonic voice "Can we have it?" and a creepy smile on her face.

Marvin chuckles "Heck no, partly because it's clearly a violation to the Sensha-do's rules…you know,since it have legs instead of tracks? … BUT, But, tell you what, I'll gladly let you drive it around town for the rest of the week, and if you girls beat the Kuromorimine, you girls can HAVE IT"

Yukari jumped onto Miho's arms and shrieked "YIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" with both arms wide spread.

Marvin then laughed as he look at Yukari's reaction and said "Welp, get on it lil' missy, I'll teach ya how to drive it"

The moment he said so, the gang was startled by a loud thud, a very,very loud one.

They turned to see the KV-2X have just landed from a jump, then the vehicle began to walk around the yard, smoothly.

Seeing that, Don then said jokingly "500 Yen says Rezei's nowhere to be found"

The girls then quickly look to their left and right, and true to Don's words, Rezei was nowhere in sight. Seems like she took the liberty of trying out the vehicle herself while the group still busy talking.

Marvin shrugs "Oh well, saves me some times… Anyway, anything else you boys and girls need for yer' tanks back home? The Kuromorimine's arsenal isn't exactly a bunch of nerf cannon-firing tanks ya know?"

Don then said "Well… we'll need some field armors… steel plates for covering the tracks and… tank tracks for extra thickness… I started to doubt those logs on our Sherman's abilities to block incoming 88mm shells, plus some armor on the turret's sides wouldn't hurt"

Marvin nodded as he said "Alrighty then, just gimme a hand here boy…"

…

 _ **Later that evening, back in Ooarai's Hangars…**_

"Ok girls, this is it, we have a couple more days to prepare, upgrade and practice for the last match, our opponent is the Kuromorimine…my… my old school, and being a former student and second-in-command of their team… I will say that this battle will be the most challenging of all… but forget that for a moment, I…eh… I just wanted you all, especially mister Collier and his teammates to know that… whatever happens… It has been a great pleasure and…the happiest time of my life, studying and going to battles with you all… with that said, we'll do our best, I! will do my best to get us to victory" said Miho as she stood in front of the entire Ooarai's team.

While Yukari was crying, Grady said jokingly "Drama queeennn" which earned him a slap upside the head from Don.

Anzu then look at Grady, along with the girls from the Mechanic club and said "Well then, I'll entrust the customize and upgrade works to you guys, no pressure or anything but…our odds against Kuromorimine depends on it"

Momo then said "And you maggots better not making any mistake or you'll be answer to me YA HEARD?" loudly, startling everyone.

Grady on the other hand just smiles "Man I love it when she's like that"

Then, the gang saw two girls near the temporary broken Chi-nu tank, one with a short hairstyle being slicked back with a hairband and a pink peach-shaped eyepatch that cover her right eye, the other girl have a light grey, below shoulders hairstyle being tied with a white band, she have noticeble freckles on her face and a set of overly large breasts.

The two girls was gawking at the Chi-nu with awe next to Nekota, who said "Pretty impressive up close right? But… it's broken for the time being"

Nekota then points at the A33 Excelsior and said "We'll be piloting that one until the Chi-Nu is fixed."

The girl with the eyepatch scream with excitement "OH mah Gosh! This is beyond my imagination"

Nekota then said "Oh, I almost forgot, I…I'm Nekonyaa"

Both of the new girls gasped as the one with the eyepatch said "YOU? You're Nekonyaa?" before she bowed "It's an honor to finally to meet you in real life"

The girl with the eyepacth then said "I'm Momoga"

The girl with freckles quickly follows "And I'm Piyotan"

Nekota's eyes lit up as she bowed back to the two girls "Holy 88 on a Tiger, the honor is all mine, to be able to meet the Mighty Momoga and Piyotan in the flesh, I wouldn't dare dream of such a pleasure"

Anzu awkwardly stares at the gamers trio before she turned back to the gang and said "Alright girls and boys, it's late anyway, get some rest, Grady and the girls need to focus on the upgrades, I'll see you again tomorrow for practice"

The student council president then look at the KV-2X walking, jumping around in the field outside the hangars and said "Rezei really like that… thing doesn't she?"

…

 _ **Later that night…**_

At the Pink Bunny's team dorm room, the first year girls was watching the movie Rage, they seems to have borrowed it from Yukari.

The girls was completely absorbed by the film as their eyes glued to the screen and anxious drops of sweats can be seen rolling down their faces.

As the view shown their faces,with the gunfire sounds from the film blasting through the TV's stereo, they girls suddenly jumped with tears forming in their eyes when a loud boom can be heard in the background, then followed by a rough, deep male voice " _Jesus Christ! They Got Billy!"_

Then, another male voice follows " _It's no use Battlemaster! We gotta retreat back into the wood, keep firing smoke rounds at it"_

The girls was on the edge of their seats, which was the large, fluffy bed they're all sitting on when the rough,deep male voice replied loudly " _That's a Negative Fatty! Unless THAT Panther dumb enough to drove itself down a ditch, IT'S STILL OUR Problem!"_

As the film went on, one of the girl shouted at the screen "NOOOOOOO! They killed Bear-hiney!"

…

Meanwhile, at Miho's dorm room, Miho herself, Asano, Rezei, Hana and Saori was sitting around a cozy coffee table filled with food.

Saori was drooling all over the feast as she said "Ohhh man, it's like a 5 stars all-you-can-eat right at home, I didn't know you can cook Asano"

Asano shrugs "Well I have to know how… Collier-senpai doesn't look like the type of guy who can cook…beside,it's a cruical skill that every bride-to-be must mastered before the big day…"

Her answer made the girls, except for Rezei blushes. Yukari on the other hand whispered to Miho "Wow… she's pretty open about her life's goal huh?"

Saori then closed her eyes before a serious look began to form on her face.

The girl then said "Girls… I eh, I got something to tell you today aswell…see, the thing is I…"

Hana quickly said "Oh dear, you're engaged?"

Saori shook her head in reply.

Asano then blankly asked "Holy shit, you're pregnant while still single?"

Saori quickly said loudly "Wha..NO!" before pulling out a card with her picture on it from her pocket and show it to the girls.

As Miho and the others look at it, Saori said "I've just passed the 2-kyuu Amateur Communicator test, boy do I look good in this picture or what?"

The girls then all laughed as they continue to enjoy their dinner together.

…

Around the same time, Grady the mechanic club girls was busy welding the strips of tank tracks to the sides of the Sherman's turret and attaching two steel plates in front of the wheels to prevent surprise attacks,which could resulted in the vehicle's tracks being blown off. Miho's Panzer IV,now with the Schruzen armour equipped can be seen parking right next to Don's Sherman.

As the young man was busy welding, Don and the boys walks in,with big bags of groceries on each of their hands, with Don saying "Party time! bitches!"

The girls quickly wipe the sweats on their forehead and walk toward the boys with one of them saying "About time Wardaddy, we're starving"

As each person grabs their pack of boxed pre-made lunches, one of the girls turns toward Grady, who was still silently working on the armors and said "Hey Grady, rest up for a bit would ya?"

Grady didn't even look back or stop what he was doing as he replied "Just leave it there… I'll get to it…"

Don then said "Don't worry too much about him… he's like that, the moment he starts working on something, not even Santa Claus can distract him or get him out of his focus, he'll eat once he's done"

One of the girls then asked "Say, Wardaddy, won't placing more armor layers will reduce the Sherman's max speed? I mean, those two tracks side armors plates alone were pretty heavy"

Don then said "That's a reasonable sacrifice, seeing that we're dealing with more than one Tiger tank, but you let us worry about how we'll handle it in battles… I'm concerns about your Porsche Tiger thought… mainly the engines"

One of the girls replied "Oh yea, damn thing kept overheating… we can probably work around that by improving the air cooling system but one problem still stands, the wiring"

Don then said "Copper wires… not exactly the best choice for material back then… I say you girls should switch them out for alluminum wires, kinda pricey but they're have more advantages over the copper ones AND it still abide by the rules since Aluminum was available back in the 1940s, although the militaries have to make due with copper since aluminum cost too much back then… me and the boys'll chip in some cash if you're shorts on it, and throw an MG42 on the turret while you're at it,that old girl would be NAKED without one"

The girls nodded strongly as they began switching the topics to other trival things, such as studies,food,movies and some other vehicles related subjects as the night slowly passes by.

…

 _ **A few days later… at the Finals…**_

 _ **2 hours before battle commence…**_

The scene then shows a convention-like amosphere around the National Sensha-do Finals grounds, with fans, audiences taking pictures, various food stands with their delicious aroma filling the place, along with many tank related merchandise vendor stands placed all around the place, which was filled with customers, from simple fans to collectors of all kinds.

Meanwhile, Miho and the team can be seen making some final inspections and maintenances on their vehicles before the match.

As the Ooarai's commander and her second-in-command, Don was looking at the map of the battlefield, she heard a familiar voice from behind that says "Good morning,miss Nishizumi"

Miho turned to see Darjeerling and her second-in-command, both with a warm smile on their faces.

Miho seems a bit surprised as she replied "Oh, good morning miss Darjeerling, you came to see the match?"

The blonde nodded "Of course I am, it would be such a waste to watch it on TV back home… I must say, it truly breathtaking to see you and your teammates grown so much after such a short time… beating teams that held better odds than your own…"

Darjeerling then gently grab Miho's hand before she said "…I wish you the best of luck miss Nishizumi, although… I don't think luck had anything to do with your victories to begin with, still… Do your best, I'll be watching"

Darjeerling then look at Don and said "Mister Collier… my opinion about you still stands… The Ooarai couldn't ask for any transfer students better than you boys" with a smile on her face.

Don then whispers to Miho "What the heck does she mean by that?"

Miho smiles as she whispered back "She thinks you guys are great"

As Darjeerling smiles and depart, an Allied US Army's Jeep, with Naomi as the driver, Arisa on the shotgun seat and Kay on the back seat pull over right in front of Miho and Don.

Kay then jump off the Jeep and grab both Miho's hand as she said "Heyyyhey Miho, It's the big day huh? I was gonna say good luck but eh… at this point, you won't be needing it, just do your best alright?" before she hug Miho and pat her back, causing Miho to blush.

Then, the moment Kay let go of Miho, she turns to Don and said "hey Wardaddy, show those Tigers that the Shermans are capable of in the hands of a skilled crew ok?"

Don smirks "You're god damn right I will"

Kay nodded as she jumps back on her Jeep before it drove away, with her waving and shouting "I'll be watching y'all!"

As Miho waved back, she heard yet another familiar voice that goes "Hey Miho!"

She turned to see Duce Anchovy walking toward her, with a rather stern expression on her face.

The Commander of the Anzio stares at the two for a good minute before she said "I…I came to see the match… and… I'm sorry for what I said to you before…"

Anchovy then suddenly point at Miho's face and said "You better not lose you hear? I still haven't get my revenge yet!" before she turn and walk away.

However, as she took a few step way from Miho and Don's position, Anchovy turned around and look at the two with a big smile on her face and said "Best of luck,I mean it" before finally walking away.

Don scoffed "She must be new to "humility", can't blame her for that"

Right then, Miho heard a rather cute voice calling her "Mihosha"

Miho turned again to see Nonna, with Katyusha on her back, this time without her oversized tank helmet.

Katyusha then said "I've decided to honor you with my glorious presence, and to see you BEAT the crap out of those Kuromorimine, Anyone who's good enough to beat the great and mighty Katyusha is more than powereful enough to beat them, so you better NOT lose this one ya hear me?"

Miho just smiles awkwardly in return while Don was attempting to pinch Katyusha's cheeks again, only to be met with Katyusha's scream "OH NO YOU DON'T" as she cover up her face with both hands.

Then, with both hands still covering her face, Katyusha said "Anyway, good luck Mihosha" before Nonna smiles at the two and said " _dasvidaniya_ " before she walk away, with Katyusha still covering her face on the second-in-command's shoulders.

Don seems very impressed as he said to Miho "You know I gotta say, never met anyone who become friends with their opponents…well, beside me and…that guy from Berlin…before"

Miho fidget a bit as she replied "Oh….than…thank you… who's this.. guy friend of yours from Berlin anyway?"

Don then said "Meh, I'll tell you about him another time… C'mon, it's almost time to whoop your sister's…ehmm.. tank…'s back armor…"

…

The scene the show both teams's crewmembers facing each other, with miss Chouno in the middle, who said loudly "Both teams's Commander and second-in-command, please step forward"

Right away, Miho and Don steps forward on the Ooarai's side, while Maho and Erika steps forward from the Kuromorimine's side.

The air could never be more tense for Miho as she look her big sister right in the eyes while Maho do the same with the same cold expression on her face.

Don can see a smirk on Erika's lips as she looked at him while saying "It's been a while,mister Yankee doodle"

Don raised one eye brow before a smirk also appears on his face "You know…the only thing worst than losing this match…is having to look at your face"

Erika gritted her teeth and attempt to retort but Maho glare at her and said "This is not the place…"

Miho also grab Don's hand as she said "Mister Collier, please… it's very rude"

Chouno then said loudly "Teams, Bow!"

As Don and Miho does as they were told, Don whispered "Hey, she called me a yankee doodle first"

Miho whispered back "I know, I know, but you need to keep your composure until we're inside our tanks…"

Once that done, as Miho was about to get back to her teammates, she stopped when a voice from the Kuromorimine's side called out her name.

Miho turn to see a girl in Kuromorimine uniform,with a above-shoulder short,curly hairstyle and a rather happy look on her face running toward her.

The girl then bowed and said "Miss Nishizumi, I…I wanted to thank you for saving my life on that day"

Miho instantly recognize the girl as a series of images showing Miho dive down the raging water of a river and pry open a Tiger I tank door, grab the girl who was stuck inside and quickly swim up to the surface flashes through her eyes.

The girl in front of Miho then said "It's…It's my fault miss Nishizumi, because of me…you risked your life jumping down that river…and yet, now everyone see you as a deserter and a traitor, even miss Erika and miss Maho… I…I…" as tears forming in her eyes.

Miho then gently grab the girl's hands as she said "It's ok… your life…my teammates's lives are far more important to me than anything else…I'm just glad you're safe and well"

The girl then said with a smile on her face "To be honest, I was so happy to know that you didn't give up Sensha-do after that incident, It would be an honor for me to be shot down by you miss Nishizumi, I…I'll see you on the field, good luck" before she run back to her team, leaving Miho who looked on with a smile.

…

 _ **Japan, National Sensha-do Tournament, Finals… 10 minutes into the match…**_

The Ooarai's tanks was moving along a massive grassland, with a relatively large forest to the right of their position.

Miho's voice then can be heard through the radio "Ok everyone, we're up against 20 high-end German made tanks… a head-on assault is obviously out of the question, first we'll head to hill 207, that large crater on top of it would be a good vantage point for us to dug in, Wardaddy, any thoughts?"

Don's voice replied "Watch that forest on your right… if I was Maho, I'd lead an ambush squad in there and blast you all to bits the moment you roll by our sight… so I have a plan,Princess, you just keep going until you reached Hill 207, But be careful"

Then, the young man continues "Prez, I need your team to tag along with our Sherman on this one"

The moment he said so, a shell landed right onto the ground near Miho's Panzer IV,which was also the Ooarai's flag tank.

Then, after that first shot, another barrage, coming from the forest Don warned Miho about quickly followed, startling everyone, slowly breaking the Ooarai's formation. One of the shells landed right on Nekoya's A33's back armor's surface,which only have around 19mm of amor thickness and exploded, eliminating it upon impact.

Seeing that on the big screen, Marvin, who was sitting at the audiences bench rows, wearing a homemade Ooarai's team shirt sighs in disappointment as he said "Well… least now I know why the "Black Prince" were made… look intimidating but still too easy to take out"

Miho's voice then can be heard on Nekoya's radio asking "You girls ok?"

Nekoya replied "We're ok Commander, I eh… I'm still not used to driving a real tank…it's much easier in the game"

Miho then said "It's ok, you girls just stay there and wait for extraction ok?" before she took out her binocular and look at the direction of the bombardment, she can see about 6 of the Kuromori's tanks, ranging from Maho's Tiger I, Erika's Tiger II,a Panther, a Jagdpanther and a couple of Jagdpanzer IVs lining up behind the treelines with their cannons still blazing.

Don,who have also saw that spoke loudly into the radio due to the loud explosions outside "Ok Princess, go for it"

Miho's voice replied "Understood"

She then said to the team through the radio "Ok, everyone, deploy smoke screen, and move in zig zag paths until we reaches Hill 207"

The girls then activate their tanks chaff smoke exausts, quickly covering a large area in front of the Don then spoke into the radio "C'mon Prez, it's time for some Guerilla warfare"

Anzu's voice replied "Aight!" before her Hetzer and Don's Sherman break off from the formation and disappeared behind the smoke screen.

Meanwhile, Maho's ambush squad have began pursuit of Miho's group, which was still inside the smoke screen up ahead.

Maho look at the thick smoke curtain in front of her squad with her binocular before she said "Everyone, hold your fire and wait… Miho's squad're attempting to reach the hill with a crater on top up ahead but she couldn't go far… not without having to wait for the Porsche Tiger to keep up… it's known for its immense weight which prove to be an obstacle for climbing sloped terrains… we'll wait for the smoke to clear"

Erika seems angry as her voice replied through the radio "Tch… using cheap tricks again huh…?" as she fire a couple of bursts from her Tiger II's coaxial MG34 machine gun at the smoke screen ahead.

Meanwhile, Don's Sherman and Anzu's Hetzer was hiding behind a line of trees and bushes in the forest that Maho's squad used as an ambush postion earlier with their cannons pointed at right at Maho's squad formation.

After observing the sight ahead with his binocular, Don got back into the cockpit and said through the radio "Prez, they blocked the Tiger I, aka the flag tank from our firing line… wasn't so surprise to see that though, knowing she's Miho's sister…"

Anzu,who had her Hetzer's cannon aimed at the Kuromorimine's Hetzer replied "So…what now?"

Don then get out of the cockpit once more as he replied "What's the first thing you know German tanks flaws?"

Anzu replied "That…the tracks tend to broke apart quite often?"

Don smiles as he replied "Yep, not to mention they need constant maintenances…"

The scene then switch to Maho's squad, still unknown of Don and Anzu's presence. The Kuromorimine Commander took out her binocular and look through it again at the finally fading smoke screen.

To both her and Erika surprise, Miho's team have already halfway up the hill, far away from Maho's position and firing range.

Erika spoke with disbelief "How…How did that Porsche Tiger could move so fast?"

Maho then zoom in on her binocular to find that Miho's tanks have been towing the Porsche Tiger behind them to increase its speed as a compensation for the vehicle's immense weight.

Maho didn't waste another second as she spoke into the radio "Regroup and begin pursuit, Ignore all surprise attacks, those are only meant to slow us down, tanks with thick side armor layers form a circular shield formation around the rest and proceed toward hill 207"

As the Kuromorimine tanks was beginning to move, two shells landed on one of its Jagdpanzer IV's tracks and blew it to bits, eliminating it as a rseult.

Then comes a hailstorm of 50 cal. Bullets bounces off of Erika's Tiger II's side armors.

However, before the Kuromorimine's tank was about to retaliate, Maho said "I said ignore all attacks and move forward"

Erika's voice replied "Ughh That yank's trying to piss me off"

Maho didn't replied as her Tiger I continues to pursue Miho's squad along with the rest of her squad, much to a irritated Erika's protest.

As Don's Sherman and Anzu's Hetzer back up further behind the tree lines, the student council president said "Well, that makes it a 9 vs 19 match…not a bad odd huh?"

As the two tanks rolls toward Miho's location by moving through the forest, Don said "Ok, my guess is that they'll be pointing their big-ass cannons at Miho's tanks up on that hill up ahead…with the back of their tanks wiiiide open to us to spank, at this point I don't think I need to say more, right?" with a smile on his face.

Anzu then replied through the radio "It's not who got the bigger gun, it's who's left standing right?"

Don chuckles "You never seize to amaze me prez" as the Sherman and the Hetzer began to speed up toward the hill with the crater.

As Don continues to observe the Kuromorimine's squad pursuing Miho's squad, he can see Erika's Tiger II's track suddenly broke apart when her tank accidentally hit a medium but hard to spot pile of rubble on the ground, and not long after that, a Jagdpanzer IV have also run into a similar predicament, rendered them immobile.

Don smirks as he lower his binocular "Welp, that should slow them down, all and all, good for us, C'mon…" before he get back inside the cockpit as the Sherman and Hetzer proceed forward, leaving behind Erika behind,who was shouting angrily at her crewmates to fix the Tiger II's track.

Meanwhile, Maho's squad only around 500 feet away from Miho's position, she can clearly see each of Ooarai's tanks lining themselves up on the hill's dirt slope with their cannon pointed down on her squad.

Maho's expression stay the same as she said "They're already dug in?"

As she said so, the Ooarai's tanks didn't waste any seconds as they began showering her squad with shells.

Maho calmly get back into the cockpit and spoke into the radio "Stay in formation and proceed…"

The moment she said so, a shell landed right on a Panzer III next to her Tiger I, moments before another shell bounces off of the side of her Tiger's turret.

This prompted the Kuromorimine's commander to said "Form a straight line…and deploy the Jagdtiger"

The moment she said so, a Jagdtiger emerges from the bushes just about 50 feets from her position and quickly make its way toward Maho's squad.

Maho then said "Covering fire, aim for the Ooarai's flag tank so they'll have to break their formation to cover the Panzer IV"

Her squad quickly return fire as they forming a straight line,now with the Jagdtiger in the front, acting as a shield.

Once, Maho's squad began to advance up the hill, closing in on Miho's position, the Jagdtiger fired its first shot right at Miho's Panzer IV, luckily for her, the 12.8 cm shell barely missed the Panzer's side armor plate.

At the same time, Erika seems to have fixed her Tiger II's tracks and have caught up with Maho's squad.

The Kuromorimine's second-in-command didn't waste a second as she have her Tiger II aims at Miho's Panzer and open fire.

Once again, the shell barely hit the Panzer IV.

Erika smirked as she saw it "Luck won't be on your side forever you peasant"

Meanwhile, the shells from the Ooarai's tanks just harmlessly bounces off of the Jagdtiger armor,which began to worries Miho and her teamates.

Once, the Kuromorimine's squad were about 70 feets away from the Ooarai's squad, they broke the straight line formation and began spreading out into a spearhead formation with the Jagdtiger in the middle, shielding Maho's Tiger I.

Once that's done, Maho then spoke into the radio "HE shells,synchronize… fire"

Then, all of the Kuromorimine's tanks sent a shell out from each of their cannons at the exact same time.

Just half a second later, Don and Anzu can see a massive explosion on top of the hill,where Miho's squad should be.

However, Chouno's voice was not heard, indicating that all of Miho's tanks managed to survive the bombardment.

The young sighs in relief before he said to Anzu "We don't have much time left prez, the next HE bombardment could be the last one for us"

Anzu then said "It's a two-tank army charge huh?" with a smile.

Don then said "Yep, I'll go from behind them and spank the Jagdtiger, you flank them from the right and blast as many of their tanks as possible… our priority is to get Iron Princess out of that blockade, don't go for the flag tank, we just need to cause as much chaos as possible, use HE rounds if you need to…"

Anzu nodded before her and Don both got back inside their tank's cockpit and split up.

…

Back to Maho's squad, who was still showering shells at the Ooarai, pinning them down right where they are.

Erika, who seems to be please to see how things turns out smiled "That's what happen when you try to betray the Nishizumi's way…peasant" as she adjust her aim right at the front hull of Miho's Panzer IV.

However, before she can pull the trigger, a loud explosion from behind startled her.

Right after that, a voice can be heard on her radio "We lost the Jagdtiger! It's that Easy 8 Sherman, it snuck up behind usEEEEEKK!"

The scene then show a white flag on top of the Jagdtiger's turret and another white flag on top of a Jagdpanzer IV's turret, both of them where hit from behind.

Erika was still a bit shock to hear the Sherman managed to took out her team's Jagdtiger as she didn't even bother pulling the trigger.

That proved to be a big mistake on her part as Erika was startled once more when her Tiger II shook from a shell bounces off of her turret's right armor.

Erika the peek out of her turret hatch to see Anzu's Hetzer, with its cannon still smoking from the shot, charging right toward her team's formation.

This prompted Erika to say "What the heck is that garden gnome think she's doing?"

Right then, another shell bounces off of her Tiger II's armor, this time from Don's Sherman as it speed right into the Kuromorimina's formation.

As the other Kuromorimine's tanks turns their cannons on the Hetzer and the Sherman, Miho's voice can be heard on the Ooarai's teams radio "Everyone, open fire and retreat"

Then, the Ooarai's tanks unleashed a barrage of shell right at the Kuromorimine.

Being charged at and now, being fired at, their formantion began to break. As for Maho, she can hear the girls on her team's panickingly yelling and asking for instructions, among the ensuing chaos, a Tiger II was eliminated by a shot to its lower side armor,furthering instlling discord to the Kuromorimine's team.

At the same time, Don's Sherman quickly made its way through the Kuromorimine's formation and rejoin Miho's squad as they quickly exit the hill and head toward the river up ahead, while Anzu's Hetzer quickly catches up.

The crowd went wild as they saw what just happened, an "amateur" team managed to got the drop on the Kuromorimine for the very first time.

Katyusha's eyes was sparkling as she exclaimed "Woweeee! I never though I'd see the day where the Kuromorimine actually panicked!" while she observing the match from Nonna's shoulder.

Darjeerling was sitting next to her second-in-command, who was also watching the match intently, smiles as she took a sip from her smoking tea cup "That right there is why I held Miho and Don's leadership with high regards…"

The girl sitting next to her tilted her head "Huh? What do you mean mistress?"

Darjeerling continues "…The Kuromorimine was exceptionally well trained, but well trained within the boundary of the Nishizumi's way of sensha-do, while mister Collier and miss Miho's tactics does not based on any specific way of sensha-do… in short, the Kuromorimine lacks creative thinking and the skills that comes with it… they got the big guns, but up against an opponent who can adapt and changes their tactics as smoothly as water itself when the situations requires it... their big guns might not be enough of a factor to lead them to victory… the same thing applies to wartimes you know?"

The girl's eyes lit up as she look back at the screen as she said "Woweee… no wonder the two of them lead the Ooarai right up to the Finals"

Not far from where Darjeerling was sitting, Kay jumps up from her chair,with a Coke bottle in her hand and shouted "WWWOOOO That's what I'm talking about Wardaddy!" which startled Arisa and Naomi who was sitting nearby.

…

The scene then show Miho's squad all pulled up in front of a flowing river that separate them from the town up ahead.

Ceasar's voice can be heard through the radio "So uh…what now Princess?"

Miho then said "We have to cross this river right here… it won't be long until the Kuromorimine catches up to us… we'll move in a straight line, all medium tanks move behind the heavy tanks so the current won't be able to swept yo away… let's go everyone"

As the Ooarai moves cautiously down the water and half way through the river, the Pink Bunny team's M3 Lee suddenly stopped in its path.

As the other tanks quickly back up to shield it from the current, Miho can hear the Pink Bunny girls's voice through the radio "Miss Miho, our engine suddenly went dead…I..I can't start it back up"

As Miho got out of the cockpit and look at the M3, she heard Don's voice, who have also got out of hus Sherman,which parked just next to the Porsche Tiger "Whatever you're gonna do…you better do it fast princess…we got company"

Don the pointed at the cloud of dirt in the far distance,created by the Kuromorimine's approaching squad.

Miho then look at the dirt cloud, the back to the M3. Once again, images from the time she rescued her former Kuromorimine's teammates flashes before her eyes for a brief moment before she heard Saori's voice "It's ok Miho…"

Miho snaps out of her trance and look at Saori,who was still inside the cockpit, looking back at her with a smiles "Go help the Pink Bunny girls, we'll hold them off…"

Miho nodded strongly as she took a rope from her Panzer's cockpit, tie one end to the hook at the of her tank and the other end around her stomach before she took a deep breath and look at the M3 Lee and jumps on top of the B1 Bis, then proceed to jump toward the StuG III, and finally the M3 Lee, in front of a astounded crowd. Many of them can be seen praying for her safety.

Rezei smiles as she watches the whole scene "She chose her teammates over crossing this river huh?"

Saori then said "That's what makes Miho who she is…and why we loved her so much…"

Hana then said as she adjusting her aim "That's why I want us to win this… to show her sister that Miho's way of doing sensha-do is the right way… a leader who cared about their subordinances well being worth far more than a leader who sees them simply as pawns and shields"

Rezei replied "It's not like any of us were planning to lose…"

Once Miho landed on the M3, the girls of the Pink Bunny team was standing on top of the turret, with water forming in their eyes.

Miho then said as she attach the rope to a towing cable on the M3 and said to the girls "I told you I'll never leave anyone behind, didn't I?" with a warm smile on her face.

Then, as the other tanks began to move and tow the M3 behind, Don quickly jumps toward the Porsche Tiger and knock on it's turret and said "Turn your turret backward! They're only 100 yards away from us"

As he said so, the Sherman's cannon can be seen turning 90 degree, facing the incoming Kuromorimine's team while Bible can be seen getting out of the cockpit and mount the 50 cal in the background.

One of the girls from the mechanic club piloting the Porsche Tiger pop open the hatch and asked "Uhhh…what are you doing on top of our tank anyway?"

Don shrugs as he replied nonchalantly "Nothin' I just wanna shoot this MG42"

The girl then shrugs "Oh, ok then" before she got back inside.

As the Ooarai's tanks open fire on the Kuromorimine's tanks, Don detach the MG42 from its mount, check the ammo before he held it agaisnt his shoulder, with one hand on the grip and trigger and the other hand, holding the barrel,which was a very risky thing to do due to the heat the barrel will generate from continuous firing,despite both of his hands were protected by a pair of raw leather gloves.

Don then said "Well, another activity checked off of my bucket list..Shoulder-firing an MG42" before he pulled the trigger.

The bone chilling inconic sound of the infamous MG42 echoed through the field, distinguised itself from the tanks cannon fire and the Sherman's 50. cal as it sending out short burst of 7.92×57mm rounds at the incoming enemies tanks.

Although the bullets just bounces harmlessly off of Erika's Tiger II's hull, she was taken by surprise as she saw the young man firing a heavy squad machine gun with his shoulder through her binocular.

The crowd seems to be impressed by Don's action as some of them cheered for him, even as far as clapping at the young man.

Once the Ooarai's tanks reaches the other side of the river, Grady jumps out of the Sherman and run toward the M3 and climb inside,attempting to fix the engine.

Meanwhile the other Ooarai tanks still put up a good supressing fire on the Kuromorimine in order to by Grady some times.

Miho then look at Don, who was still shooting the MG42 and asked "Uhhh mister Collier, are you sure that's ok according to the rules?"

Don replied while keep on firing "Technically yes, I'm still standing ON a tank"

After about 2 minutes, Grady jumps out of the M3's cockpit and gave the Pink Bunny girls a thumb up, meaning he fixed the problem, prompting the girls to get back in.

As Grady make his way back to the Sherman, Don lowered the MG42 and reattach it to the Porsche Tiger's turret before he quickly get back inside his Sherman aswell.

With everybody in places, Miho then said "Everyone, head toward the town ahead, we'll have a better chance at fighting them there" as her Panzer IV and the others quickly speed off.

Inside the Sherman cockpit, Don removes his gloves and rub his left shoulder,which he uses to fire the MG42 earlier before he said "This is gonna sore tomorrow…but it was worth it"

Grady then scoffed "Sometimes I forgot how much of a crazy bastard you are chief"

…

 _ **20 minutes later…**_

The Ooarai's tanks finally arrived at the town, as they rolls along the concrete roads, Miho spoke into the radio "Ok everyone, we could use the narrow streets within this battlezone to deal with the Elefant and the remaining Kuromorimine's tanks..first, we'll split them up and then…"

Before Miho can even finish her sentence, a shell landed right on to the B1 Bis's frontal armor, the massive force from the explosion flipped the tank over, eliminating it as a result.

Miho's eyes widened as she look at the direction of the shot to find a Maus tank blocking the road ahead with its cannon still smoking.

Don gritted his teeth as he said "God dammit, I was afraid of this…"

Asano's voice can be heard on the radio from the eliminted B1 Bis that she was driving "Uhhh Commander? I think you're gonna need a new plan for this one…"

Miho then said "Everyone, fire then retreat"

The Ooarai's tanks then open fired on the Maus before quickly back up into an alleyway and head further into the town.

The barrage earlier didn't even put a scratch on the Maus's surface. The massive tank then begin pursuit of it's preys.

As the Maus roll toward an intersection, another barrage from the Ooarai's tank that were hiding behind the signs and streets kiosks greets its armor,but once again done no damages whatsoever.

The massive tank then turns its cannon toward the Panzer IV,which was hiding behind a small public toilets along with the Hetzer and the Sherman before dumping a shell at the establishment.

The expolsion reduced the public toilet to a pile of small rubble, fully exposed the three tanks hiding behind it.

Using the Maus's reload delay, the trio quickly flees.

The Porsche Tiger, the M3, the StuG III and the Type 89 decided to stay and blast the Maus with another barrage, but their effort once againt was in vain as no damages can be seen on the Maus's surface.

The Maus then turns its cannon toward the StuG III and fire before it could move out of the way.

The impact flipped the StuG III over, eliminating it as a result.

The M3, Porsche Tiger and the Type 89 quickly flees aswell while the Maus still reloading.

As the Maus begin pursuit after Miho's flag tank, the commander heard Maho's voice through the radio "We've arrived at the town's perimeter, status report?"

The commander then replied "Oh, they're running like rats ma'am, I'm currently in pursuit of the Panzer IV"

Maho's voice then replied "Do not underestimate her,not even for a second, we'll block their escape on the other side of the town, proceed cautiously"

…

A few minutes later, the M3 Lee can be seen being chased by an Elefant Tank Destroyer after it cut the latter away from the Kuromorimine's formation.

As the M3 make a sharps turns and enter an alleyway, one of the girls's voice can be heard "You know we could just lure them running around like this, buying Commander Miho some times…"

Then another girl's voice replied loudly "No way! Unless that Elefant dumb enough to drove itself down a ditch, it's still a problem to all of us"

Then, another girl's voice replied "Okkk, the silly movie quoting aside, you just gave me an idea…drive as close as you can to the Elefant's frontal armor so it's cannon point at us, just check the map, you'll see what I mean by that"

After a brief pause, the M3 quickly made another turn into a narrow street while one of the girls's voice can be heard "Heyyy, this could work…but you do know what'll happen after that right?"

The voice of the girl who came up with the idea replied "Sure do, at least we won't go down in vain"

Right then, the M3 make a 180 degree turn and run toward the Elefant before ramming into it at full speed.

Thanks to this surprise action, the Elefant didn't even fire when they saw the M3 coming right at them. Instead, the Elefant's driver steps on the gas and increases the tank's speed.

Due to the superior horsepowerm the Elefant quickly pushes the M3 back and continues toward the end of the street while the latter fires a couple of rounds at its frontal armor,which does no damages whatsoever.

Then, the moment both tanks were out in the T-shaped junction, the M3 suddenly turn left.

The Elefant did not waste this opportunity as it dump a shell at the M3 before it's out of sight.

The shell flip the M3 over and eliminate it instantly.

However, the Elefant was just half a meter away from a concrete drainage ditch and there's not enough time to put the tank into a full stop.

In just seconds, the Elefant crash through the fence and fell right down, the fall bend its cannon 90 degree,thus eliminating it as a result.

...

Meanwhile, Miho's Panzer IV and Anzu's Hetzer was being pursued by the Maus. As the chase went on, Miho can hear the Pink Bunny girls's voice on the radio "Uhh Princess? We eh, we got good news and bad news, good news is we "ditched" the Elefant…bad news is it took us out in the process… get it? Ditched? We lured it down a ditch?"

Miho smiles as she replied "I know I know, are you girls ok?"

The girls replied in unison "Still in one piece commander!"

Miho nodded before she replied "That's the real good news here, you girls did a great job, thank you"

Miho then spoke into the radio again "President, we got a slope just ahead, I got a plan to take down the Maus but… it's very risky"

Anzu's voice then replied "You've got us this far Nishizumi, I trust ya… just tell me what's on your mind…"

…

A couple of minutes later, the Maus reaches the street just in front of the slope Miho mentioned just to find the Hetzer with its cannon pointed at it while the Panzer IV is nowhere to be found.

Without hesitation, Anzu pulled the trigger, sending a shell at the Maus's frontal armor, just for it to bounces off harmlessly.

The Hetzer then dodge a shot from the Maus's cannon before it begin to back up with its cannon facing the latter.

As Yuzu keep her foot on the reverse pedal, Anzu spoke into the radio "Nishizumi, you're in position?"

Miho's voice the replied "Yes… thank you"

Anzu then said "All in a Student Council president's day work Princess" before she fired another shell at the Maus before dodging yet another shell from the latter.

The Hetzer now just feets away from the slope, Anzu then asked Momo and Yuzu as she leaned back against her seat "So girls… ready to take down the titan?"

Momo bluntly replied "No"

Right then, the Hezter roll down the slope and stopped right after they hit the street below.

As for the Maus, who have finally caught up with the Hetzer and roll down the slope as well.

Right at that moment, the Hetzer quickly back up and block the Maus's descense.

But by doing do, its armor was only milimeters away from the end of the Maus's cannon, not wasting the opportunity, the Maus open fired.

The shot took out the Hetzer's cannon, thus eliminating it.

However, once that's done the Maus still stuck on the 45 degree slope, with it's only weakness, an air vent exaust on the surface of its back fully exposed.

Before the Maus's crew realized what they've got themselves into, Miho's Panzer IV emerges from behind a bulletin board with its 88mm cannon pointed at the Maus's back.

Hana took a deep inhale before she pull the trigger, sending a shell right at its target.

It was a direct hit. After the smoke from the explosion cleared, Miho sighs in relief when she saw a white flag on the Maus's turret. But, without warning, Miho saw Maho's Tiger I looming just feets from her postion, and its obviously that Maho have already spotted her Panzer IV.

As for the crowd, they was on fire as everyone stood up and cheered at the top of their lungs after witnessing what happended.

…

"WHAT? YOU WHAT?.. BY THAT BRAT? … Oh you took out the Type 89 eh? Well that's a BIG comfort there…" shouted Erika as she was holding the radio close to hear mouth, seems like she found out about the Maus's predicament, in addition, it seems like the Type 89 have been eliminated during that time.

The silver-haired girl then said "How can this be happening…there're a bunch of junk tanks…rejects of the war…how could they took out the Maus…" as her Tiger II roll along a narrow street within what seems to be a series of apartments complex, seperated from her squad mates.

Erika look around as her Tiger II proceed cautiously along the street as she snarled "Dammit, where did that Sherman run off to?"

Just moment before the Tiger II exited the narrow street, Don's Sherman suddenly emerges from the intersection ahead and stopped right in front of her tank.

Erika didn't waste a second as she fire a shell at it, only for the Sherman to back up a bit to dodge it.

However, instead of pointing its cannon at her Tiger II, the Sherman points its cannon upward, at the building's wall on top of her and open fired.

The moment the shell left the Sherman's cannon, was also the moment a shell from Erika's Tiger landed right onto the front armor of the Sherman and exploded, eliminating it.

The Sherman's shell on the other hand seems to be an HE round as it blew a gigantic hole on the building wall, sending big, heavy debris falling down on the Tiger II.

One of the debris fell right on its cannon, bending it downward,and as a result eliminate Erika's Tiger II.

It took a whole minute for Don and Erika to exit their vehicles and just stare at each other.

Erika's smug expression was now replaced with a disbelief look as she asked "Ho…How…? Just…How?"

Don then said "Look… I'm sorry for what I've said about you…to your face before… You're among some of the best commander I've ever fought…I mean, we set like… 8 traps when you chased us and YOU alone dodged all of them with ease… thing is you need to realize that sensha-do is not just about tank cannon vs tank cannon… the rules does not forbid using your surrounding as mean of combat for a reason you know… anyway eh… great god damn duel…" 

Erika was frozen on her legs as she heard those words, from her enemy, who have just smiles and complimented her skills after all the things she've called him.

But, unknown to the girl,Another debris have just broke away and drop down from the wall that Don's Sherman destroyed earlier, right on top of where Erika stand.

Her crewmate screamed at her to warn the girl about the falling debris, but when Erika look up at it coming right down on her, she was frozen with fear.

In just a split second, Erika can feel someone pushes her out of the way before she tumbles and fell down.

The next thing Erika saw after she pulled herself together was Don, lying under the derbis, with a small wound on his head.

For some reason, she acted on impulse and rushes toward him and remove the debris before she held him up by his head.

Don's team obviously was about to rushes to their commander's side but Bible stopped them as he said "Let them work this out boys…"

Erika could never be more confused in her entire life as she check his wound and asked "Wh…wh…why?"

Don slowly reaches for the bleeding wound on his head, touches it a bit before he said "Didn't you remember? This ain't a war…it's not…"

Erika then slowly lower her head as she whispered "…I'm…I…I'm so…I'm sorry…Tha…Th…th…Thank you…" just enough for the young man to hear.

Don can see her eyes water just a little bit before he said "Seriously snow-ball, stop with the waterwork, I ain't dying, I'm just tired…haven't ate anything all day is all"

…

The scene then shows the Porsche Tiger, with a white on its turret and its armor heavily damaged, and in front of it was 4 Panzer III and a Jagdpanzer IV, all with white flags on top of their turrets. Seems like the girls from the mechanic club have put up one heck of a last stand against the 5 Kuromorimine's tanks.

The scene then show Miho's Panzer, with most of its Schurzen armour plates blown off facing Maho's Tiger I, which have also suffered noticeble damages, seems like the two sisters have been blasting at each other fiercefully earlier.

Maho then pick up the radio and said "Everyone hold your position…" before she turn off her radio system.

Maho then look at Miho and said with a cold voice "The Nishizumi does not run from a fight… we'll finish this here and now"

Miho closed her eyes for a split second before she said with a sad tone "So be it" before she got back inside the cockpit.

The moment she's inside Miho said to Hana "Are you sure about this?"

Hana nodded strongly "It's our best bet, all I need is a 0,5 second window, but the tank must be at a full stop if I can garuantee a definite direct hit"

Miho then said to Rezei "Can you make it to the back of her Tiger before its cannon can get a lock on us?"

Rezei then said "I can, but it's bye-bye for the tracks"

Miho nodded as she said "I know, it's our final gamble, just do it"

Miho then look at Saori, who nodded at her and said "Go for it Miho…we believe in you"

Miho smiles at her teammates before she said loudly "FLOOR IT!"

Hana then fire a shell at the Tiger I's left track, incapacitated the latter but not enough to eliminate it before Rezei steps on the gas.

Maho quickly dump a shell back at the Panzer IV. The shell blew off another piece of the Schurzen armor on the turret.

Then, Rezei keep her foot on the gas and do a power turn while Hana carefully adjusting her aim.

Maho's Tiger I cannon was doing its best at following the Panzer IV as it "drift" its way to the Tiger's back armor.

As the Panzer was feets away from its destination, both tracks finally gave out and broke apart, sending sparks out as they does so.

The audiences was on the edge of their seats the moment they saw the Panzer IV's cannon pointed at the Tiger I's back and the Tiger I's cannon pointed right at the Panzer IV's front armor,both at point black.

As the decisive moment arrives, Rezei pull the emergency brake levers,putting the Panzer IV to a full stop in split second, Hana didn't waist a nanosecond the moment the Panzer stopped moving and pull the trigger, at the exact same time as Maho.

Silence covered the whole crowd as they wait for the smoke to clear.

Just second later, they heard Chouno's voice declaring "Kuromorimine's flag tank eliminated! The Winner and CHAMPION of this year National Sensha-do Tournament: The Ooarai HIGH!"

The crowd look back on the screen to see a white flag on top of the Tiger I's turret and a big dent on its back. While the shot from the Tiger I only blew what's left of the Panzer's IV wheels to smitherines.

Miho then slowly poke her head out from the turret hatch and look at her sister.

And then, out of nowhere, Maho began to smile, not a big smile but visible as she said "Well done Miho, well done"

Meanwhile, the crowd once again went wild, including Miho's previous opponents, except for Darjeerling, who stick with her elegant and dignified demeanor, while the girls from the other school was jumping and clapping as they saw the result.

Shiho Nishizumi, who was observing the match from a high hill not far from the screen actually sighs before she began clapping slowly as a smile appear on her face.

…

 _ **After the trophy receiving ceremony…**_

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK SENPAI?" shouted Asano when she saw Don with a bandage wrap around his head as he and his team walk toward Miho and the girls.

Don shrugs as he answered "Nothing serious, the doc say there could be a 2 percent chance I could suffer brain damage but who cares, we WON!"

Miho smiles and sighs with relief to know that Don is ok.

Then, out of nowhere, Anzu leap right at Miho and hugged her, surprising the girl a bit.

Anzu then said "Thank you…Thank you…You saved our school" with a near-tear voice, despise no tears can be seen forming in her eyes as the short girl tighten her grip on Miho.

The Ooarai's commander then gently hug Anzu back and said "No…I'm the one who should say thanks…without you all…"

Miho then look at Don with a warm smile and a light blush before she said "without you all… I couldn't never done it…"

Anzu then let go of Miho and said "Annnyway, enough crying for one day girls and boys, It's PARTYYYYYY TIMMMEEEEE!"

Miho was smiling with her friends before she turned around to see Maho, alone.

Miho then look at the others and said "You guys go on ahead…I…I'll catch up"

Anzu nodded as she pat a crying,happy Momo's back and said "Alright little Momo, hush hush, we won, we won't lose the schooolll~~~, just calm down, I'll buy you some ice cream huh?" while walking away, with the others followed suit.

Once the Ooarai's students were out of earshot, Miho slowly approaching Maho, who suddenly walk toward her and grab both her hands.

Maho then flash another smile, a warm smile to be precise as she said "You've won fair and square Miho…I couldn't be more proud"

Miho then smiles back "Oh…thanks big sis…won't…mom be angry?"

Maho shrugs "She'll understand… hey, come visit us whenever you can ok?I'll be waiting"

Miho's smile got bigger as she nodded.

Just as she does so, she heard Momo's voice shouting "HEY GET BACK HERE WITH OUR TANK YOU GNOME!"

She turned to see Katyusha making funny faces at Momo and the Ooarai's girls who was chasing after the petite blond as she pops out from the hatch of the KV-2X that she obviously tried to steal, couldn't really blame the girl for liking such a creation.

Maho then let go of Miho's hand and said "You should go help your friends" with a smile.

Miho smiles back as she said "Yea…I guess…I guess I should…Goodbye big sis…I'll see you at Christmas"

Maho nodded "I know you will dear sister" as she watches her younger sister run after her friends with a smile on her face.

 _ **The End…?**_


	12. Epilogue

_**Girls und Fury**_

 _ **Epilogue**_

 _ **1 week after the Finals… Ooarai's hangars…**_

"Hey did anyone see mister Collier and his crew? I haven't seen them since school starts" said Miho as she eating her lunch with Rezei, Yukari, Hana, Saori and the girls from the other teams.

Yukari replied "Oh, I heard Anzu calling them to her office, dunno what it was about though"

Miho then smile and said with a slightly sad tone "It's just… in the next couple of years…he have to move back to the States…"

Hana then said "Oh…I forgot all about that… we've been through so much together…from the very first day his Sherman rolled into our schoolyard,right up until last week…"

The girls all drops their smiles and replace it with a rather sad expression on each others face.

Caesar then said "Oh C'mon Princess, cheer up, there're still more than a year left…plus the annual playoff is coming up, we'll be fighting side-by-side with his crew once more….beside, you can see him everyday right? You know,since he went to school here aswell?and is in the same class as you?"

Erwin then said "If I have to guess… I'd say Iron Princess have a crush on Wardaddy"

Miho instantly blushes as she panickingly replied "Wha…No, no no, I'm just…"

Saori cooed "Awww c'mon Miho, we alllllllll~~~~ knew"

Miho quickly protest "That's… that's not true, he's just a very close friend of mine…who happened to be a boy"

Saori then said "Hey before I got a boyfriend, I got a very close friend who happened to be a boy too you know?"

Reizei blankly said "If you got a boyfriend that is…"

Saori pouted "I knew that"

…

Meanwhile, inside the Student Council's Office, Don and his crew can be seen sitting on a sofa, looking at something with a puzzled expression on their faces.

The view then turn to the direction he was looking at, which was Anzu,Yuzu,Momo, and both of Don's crew's host parents, all,except for Momo have a smile on their faces.

Anzu then said "…anyway, the procedures and paperworks have already been done…in a few days, the Ooarai WILL officially become a Co-ed school, and you know what that means~~~~~"

The boy's host father then said "All you boys have to do is to take citizenship classes…with my current…ahem… resources, I can shorten the amount of time you have to take those classes before you can take the test BUT…"

The boys's host mom then said "Here's the best part… We have received your personal records and birth certificate…AND many more nescessary proof from the States that you are indeed orphans…"

Grady then asked with a confuse tone "Okkk? So uh,what's this co-ded school and citizenship talks have to do with us host ma'?"

The woman smiles warmly as she said "That's Mom for you young man…well, after the final paperworks is done anyway"

Grady's eyes shot wide open as he heard that.

Bible trembles a bit as he asked "Wait…Mom?...doesn't that means…"

The host father nodded strongly "Yep, that's exactly what it's mean…Son"

Norman then said "So…we..we don't…"

The boy's soon-to-be-adoptive-mother nodded "Yep, you boys are staying HERE in Japan for good"

Gordo's only reaction was him slamming his face down the table from passing out after hearing the news.

Anzu then said "But I want you boys to keep this a secret until every procedure is done ok?… that should be a nice gift for girls at the upcoming playoffs in the next couple of months…"

Anzu then turns to look at Bible,who was hugging his adoptive mom tightly without saying a word, the woman gently pat his back and smiles in return.

The student council president then said "Alllrighttt, I'll leave you guys here to…eh… bond… or something like that…"

Then, as Anzu and her sidekicks exit the office, Yuzu took out a resume paper from an evelope before she said to Anzu "According to this, the new transferees are from Berlin, one girl and two boys"

Anzu then look at the papers a bit before she said "Hmmm… something tells me this guy and Don are gonna get along jussstttt fine…if they haven't knew each other already… a Tiger II huh? That should be a nice addition to our arsenal…when will they be coming?"

Momo then said "Coincidentally…right on the day of the playoffs…which is… 5 months, 2 days, 13 hours and 30 seconds from now"

Anzu blankly replied "Seriously Momo, stop doing that, it scares me" as the trio proceed along the hallway.

…

Back at the Hangar, Don and his crew walks in and greeted the girls, with Miho asking him "Uhmm…what did miss Anzu wanted to see you guys about?"

Don shrugs "Ehh just about that playoff… it's like 5 months away, sheesh I tell ya, that girl is the queen of overworry, anyway, you guys wanna visit Marvin after school's over?"

Yukari shot right up as she replied "YESSSSSSS!"

Don smiles at her before turning back to Miho and said awkwardly "Oh uh… would you eh…mind if I eh…take you home to meet my host parents?"

Miho's blushes as she stutters "Oh…wha…what?"

Don then said "Oh it's nothing like that, I promised them to bring you home… you're practically famous remember?" with a barely visible blush on his face

Miho then fidgeting "Oh, I see…well…I.. I don't mind…"

Don then smile before he look at the girls and walks in while saying "So, what's for lunch girls?"

As the Ooarai's tankers all gathered around as they chats and laughs happily, the view slowly zoom out.

 _ **Wardaddy and Iron Princess will be back in Girls und Fury The Motion Picture…**_


End file.
